LOVE
by Blue's Princess
Summary: Naruto dan Naruko, dua saudara kembar yang sejak kecil hidup di Panti Asuhan, mereka tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua mereka. Bagaimana jika mereka harus diangkat anak oleh Minato dan Kushina? Sedangkan mereka berdua adalah orang tua kandungnya. Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka?. Semua peristiwa 17 tahun yang lalu akan terungkap disini
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Prolog

Haii _minna~_ , ini adalah fanfic pertama saya! Mohon maaf jika menurut _reader_ dan _senpai_ sekalian fic ini jauh dari kata _bagus_ dan terkesan _jelek_ karena saya masih _newbie_ butuh belajar lagi.

* * *

 _ **LOVE**_

Story by

 **Blue's Princess**

Disclamer

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

Pairing

 _ **[Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuga Hinata]**_

 _ **[Uchiha Sasuke – Uzumaki Naruko]**_

Rate

 **T**

Genre

 **Romance, Drama Hurt/Comfort, Family**

Summary

 **Naruto dan Naruko, dua saudara kembar yang sejak kecil hidup di Panti Asuhan, mereka tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang kedua orang tua mereka. Bagaimana jika mereka harus diangkat anak oleh Minato dan Kushina? Sedangkan mereka berdua adalah orang tua kandungnya. Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka?. Semua peristiwa 17 tahun yang lalu akan terungkap disini**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, Naruto sedikit OOC, alur cepat dan membingungkan**

 **Cerita membosankan, typo berkeliaran, geje dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 _ **~Happy Reading~ ^^**_

7 tahun yang lalu~

Terdengar tangisan bayi yang berasal dari salah satu ruangan di Rumah sakit Konoha. Hari ini tepat tanggal 10 Oktober, keluarga Namikaze Minato mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Yaitu, lahirnya dua bayi kembar. Bayi kembar yang akan menghiasi kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Istrinya, Namikaze Kushina. Namun kebahagiaan itu sirna ketika dua bayi mereka yang baru lahir itu hilang saat seorang suster baru saja meletakkan bayi mereka di box bayi. Kushina yang saat itu masih sangat lemah, pingsan seketika mendengar bayi kembarnya diculik. Sedangkan Minato langsung menghubungi salah satu anak buahnya untuk mencari keberadaan penculik bayi kembarnya beserta buah hatinya tersebut.

Sedangkan di tempat lain~

Seorang wanita berambut merah berkacamata, berjalan menuju bangunan yang bertuliskan **'PANTI ASUHAN AME'**. Di tangannya terdapat keranjang bayi cukup besar. Di dalam keranjang bayi tersebut terdapat dua bayi kembar dengan selimut yang menyelimuti kedua bayi tersebut. Tak lupa sebuah topi rajutan bertuliskan ' **Naruto dan Naruko'** berada di kepala mereka. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, dirinya menaruh keranjang bayi tersebut di depan pintu Panti asuhan. Kemudian mengetuk pintu Panti asuhan.

"Maafkan Karin _Baa-san_ ya sayang. Gara-gara _Baa-san_ kalian berdua harus berpisah dengan kedua orang tua kalian" Gumam wanita tersebut. Dia mencium kening kedua bayi tersebut kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega meninggalkan mereka disana. Namun, karena suatu tuntutan membuat dirinya tega menculik dan menaruh bayi kakak sepupunya itu.

Ketika Ia akan memasuki mobilnya, ia melihat ada seorang wanita lanjut usia menemukan keponakannya itu dan membawa mereka masuk kedalam Panti.

" _Gomen ne_ Kushina- _nee_ , Minato- _nii_ " Gumamnya sambil menjalankan mobilnya, pergi dari tempat tersebut. Airmatanya turun dengan deras menginggat dosanya kepada kedua orang tersebut

* * *

7 Tahun kemudian~

Gadis kecil itu hanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya sambil menggerakkan ayunan yang ia tempati. Di tangan kanannya ia memegang boneka beruang kecil berwarna biru yang selalu ia bawa-bawa. Ia sangat membenci keadaan ramai seperti ini, apalagi saat ada pesta perayaan ulang tahun di panti asuhan tempat ia tinggal. Dari dulu ia memang tidak suka dengan keramaian, dia suka dengan ketenangan. Semua penghuni panti tersebut tahu tentang hal itu. Maka dari itu, tidak heran jika gadis berumur 7 tahun itu memilih berdiam diri di ayunan disamping bangunan panti tersebut dibandingkan bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Takkan ada yang mencarinya, karena mereka tahu jika setiap hari gadis itu akan diam di ayunan tersebut. Jika tidak, dia akan berada di dapur membantu pengasuhnya menyiapkan makanan buat teman-temannya. Hari ini, di panti asuhannya ada acara perayaan pesta ulang tahun salah satu anak dari Pengusaha terkenal di kotanya. Pesta ini dirayakan dengan sedikit mewah. Kata Pengusaha tersebut, Ia ingin membagi kebahagiaan ini bersama anak-anak yatim piatu di panti ini. Gadis itu hanya memandangi orang-orang yang datang melewati gerbang pantinya. Kebanyakan anak-anak kecil seumurannya yang datang. Entah itu bersama keluarganya maupun dengan pengasuhnya. Ia hanya menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seorang anak kecil terjatuh, Ia menangis. Kemudian Ibu anak itu menghampirinya, lalu menggendong anaknya yang terjatuh. Dia menggusap lutut anaknya yang sedikit tergores. Mengecup lututnya agar cepat sembuh. Tangisan sang anak langsung berhenti melihat perhatian sang Ibu kepadanya. Sang Ibu mengelus rambut anak itu dengan lembut membuat anak itu tertawa pelan. Tangan gadis itu secara reflek memegangi dadanya. Ia sangat iri dengan anak kecil tersebut. Airmatanya mengalir secara tiba-tiba. Dia mengusap airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya secara cepat. Hatinya sakit, Ia sedih melihat kejadian itu. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya, membuat Ia sedikit terkejut. Dia menoleh dengan cepat kearah pemilik tangan itu.

"Sedang apa kamu disini Naruko?" Tanya anak laki-laki seusianya. Jika di perhatikan baik-baik anak laki-laki itu mirip sekali dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Naruko itu hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia langsung memalingkan mukanya ke depan, kemudian melamun. Karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, anak itu berlutut didepan gadis itu. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu dalam-dalam. Ia tahu kalau gadis didepannya itu sedang bersedih.

"Naruko ..." Panggilnya lembut sambil mengelus tangan Naruko. Naruko langsung tersadar.

"Eh ... A..ada a..apa Naruto- _Nii_ ," Tanyanya dengan gugup. Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah saudara kembarnya ini.

"Kamu kenapa Naru? Cerita sama _Nii-san_ " Kata Naruto sambil mengusap pipi chubby Adiknya.

"Enggak kok _Nii-san_ , Naruko enggak kenapa-napa _Nii-san_ gak usah khawatir ya" Seru Naruko dengan nada ceria yang di buat-buat. Naruto bisa mengangkap nada sedih di kalimat saudaranya.

"Bohong"

"Beneran _Nii-san_ -"

"Naruko, aku ini _Nii-san_ mu, saudara kembarmu. Kita sejak kecil selalu bersama. Jadi, aku tahu kalau kamu berbohong." Potong Naruto dengan tegas. Naruko hanya bisa berkedip dan terdiam. Ia memang tidak bisa berbohong kepada saudaranya ini. Entah bagaimana Naruto selalu bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia menghela nafas lagi. Dadanya sakit menginggat kejadian tadi. Ia langsung memeluk kakaknya. Menangis di pelukan kakaknya. Naruto terkejut dengan tingkah laku adik kesayangannya. Ia membalas pelukan adiknya itu, kemudian mengelus kepala dan punggung Naruko membuat Naruko sedikit tenang. Naruko menumpahkan rasa sakitnya yang mencengkram hatinya. Setelah sedikit tenang, Ia menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan sang Kakak.

Tangan Naruto terulur ke depan, menghapus airmata sang adik. "Sudah tenang?" tanyanya pelan. Naruko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Udah jangan nangis lagi ya, nanti cantiknya hilang lho" goda Naruto

"Ih.. _Nii-san_ " seru Naruko dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi chubbynya, tangannya memukul pelan bahu Naruto. Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa menangis hmm? Cerita sama _Nii-san_ "

"Tadi Naruko melihat ada anak kecil jatuh, lalu Ibunya datang. Terus anak tadi digendong sama Ibunya"

"Emangnya apa hubungannya Naruko?" Tanya Naruto polos

"Naruko ingin seperti anak itu," rengek Naruko, Naruto langsung terdiam. Memang dari dulu Adiknya ingin mempunyai orang tua. Namun ketika ada orang yang ingin mengadopsinya, Ia selalu menolak. Alasannya Ia ingin dirinya ikut bersama Naruko. Karena alasan inilah banyak yang tidak mau mengadopsi mereka. Sudah berulang kali Ia bilang kepada adiknya ini, Ia tidak apa-apa bila dia di tinggal oleh Naruko. Karena Ia laki-laki, bisa jaga diri. Tapi adiknya tetap saja bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya itu. Dasar gadis keras kepala gerutu Naruto setiap kali debat dengan adik kesayangannya. Naruko itu gadis yang lemah lembut namun terkadang bisa keras kepala jika mempertahankan sesuatu. Sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sedih melihat adiknya seperti ini. Diluar Naruko terlihat tegar dan ceria, namun di dalam Naruko itu rapuh karena kurang kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Oleh sebab itu ia berjanji akan menjaga Naruko dan selalu di sisi sang adik. Ia tak akan meninggalkan Naruko.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut kuning pirang sang adik dengan gemas. Naruko menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dengan jarinya yang kecil, ia menyisir rambutnya yang panjangnya sebahu itu sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, membuat sang kakak tertawa. Mereka tak sadar jika sepasang mata melihat adegan mereka dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

Mobil yang dikendarai Namikaze Minato dan istrinya berhenti di parkiran yang telah di sediakan di Panti Asuhan itu. Setelah mengunci pintu mobilnya, Ia menggandeng sang istri menuju tempat di mana perayaan pesta ulang tahun anak dari sahabatnya itu di selenggarakan. Sebenarnya Ia ingin tidak menghadiri acara tersebut menginggat sang istri yang saat ini masih terpukul atas menghilangnya bayi kembar mereka 7 tahun yang lalu. Ia dan sahabatnya itu telah bersahabat sejak kecil, tak mungkin dia tak hadir ke acara itu. Entah mengapa sahabatnya mengadakan pesta putranya di panti asuhan ini. Tak seperti biasanya, batinnya dalam hati.

Setelah memasuki area pesta dan memberi ucapan selamat serta kado kepada anak sahabatnya itu, Ia mengajak sang istri berkeliling area panti untuk menghibur istrinya. Kemungkinan istrinya akan sedikit terhibur melihat anak-anak bermain disana. Sang istri hanya diam, tak ada satupun kata keluar dari mulutnya. Minato hanya menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Minato" Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan. Orang itu melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan agar dirinya mendekat. Sebenarnya ia enggan meninggalkan sang istri sendirian, namun melihat pancaran mata istrinya yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja membuat dirinya terpaksa melangkah pergi menuju orang yang memanggilnya. Sebelum ia melangkah pergi ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang istri.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar jadi tunggulah disini jangan kemana-mana, oke" Kata Minato, kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan pelan istrinya. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Ia langsung melangkah pergi menemui temannya tersebut.

* * *

Kushina menghela nafas melihat sang suami pergi menemui koleganya disana, kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Banyak anak kecil bermain disana. Acaranya sudah di mulai sejak tadi, dan sekarang memang waktunya anak-anak itu bermain dengan permainan yang telah ditetapkan oleh panitia penyelenggara. Beberapa orang menyapanya dan Ia hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis. Sejak ditinggal suaminya beberapa menit yang lalu membuat dirinya merasa kesepian. Hatinya miris melihat anak-anak yang disana bermain dengan cerianya. Dia teringat dengan anak kembarnya yang menghilang 7 tahun yang lalu. Saat ia menoleh ke arah halaman samping panti asuhan ini, matanya menatap anak laki-laki dan perempuan sedang bermain di sana. Jika dilihat baik-baik wajah mereka sangat mirip satu sama lain. Kembar,pikirnya.

' _Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mereka, tapi dimana'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Ia hanya memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa senyuman terlukis indah di wajahnya saat ini. Entah mengapa melihat mereka berdua seperti itu membuat dirinya bahagia. Anak laki-laki itu mengelus punggung gadis kecil yang sedang menangis itu dengan lembut, seolah-olah ia menghibur saudaranya yang sedang bersedih. Kemudian menggodanya. Gadis kecil yang digodanya itu terlihat cemberut dan sepertinya ia menggerutu dan membuat anak laki-laki di depannya itu tertawa. Karena terlalu asyik melihat tingkah laku kedua anak itu, Kushina tak menyadari jika suaminya sudah berada di dekatnya saat ini.

"Kushina, kau lihat apa kok senyum-senyum sendiri" tanya Minato, membuat dirinya tersentak kaget.

"Eh Minato, Sejak kapan kamu ada disini" Tanya Kushina balik.

"Barusan saja. Lihatin apa sih kok dari tadi ku perhatikan dari jauh kau tampaknya senyum-senyum terus?"

"Kamu bisa lihat dua anak itu tidak?" Kata Kushina sambil menunjuk dua orang anak kecil berambut pirang berumur sekitar 7 tahunan yang berada di ayunan itu. Terlihat sang anak laki-laki menjahili anak perempuan dihadapannya. Minato hanya mengganguk pelan. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pendangannya ke samping, ke istrinya. Ia melihat senyuman terukir di wajah cantik Kushina membuat dirinya tidak bisa ikut tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat senyuman manis istrinya itu.

"Kamu suka dengan mereka?" Tanya Minato.

"Iya, entah kenapa ketika aku melihat mereka rasanya seperti melihat anak-anak kita Minato," Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, terkadang tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua yangg menurutnya menggemaskan itu.

"Kamu mau kita mengadopsi mereka?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat wanita itu berpaling kepada dirinya. Ia bisa melihat rona kebahagiaan di mata Kushina.

"Boleh kita mengadopsi mereka?" Seru Kushina dengan nada ceria. Minato menggangguk kemudian mengusap kepala Kushina dengan lembut.

"Iya sayang," Kata Minato lembut. Kushina tak bisa menutupi kebahagiannya, kemudian Ia langsung memeluk suami tercintanya itu.

" _Arigatou_ Minato"

" _Dou itashimashite_ , _Hime_ "

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

"Jadi Anda ingin mengadopsi mereka?" Tanya Chiyo, Kepala Panti Asuhan Ame kepada sepasang suami-istri yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Benar, kami ingin mengadopsi mereka. Karena dulu kami kehilangan anak-anak kami. Juga saya ingin membahagiakan istri saya" Terang Minato sambil melirik kearah Kushina yang berada disampingnya. Setelah pesta selesai, dia dan Kushina menemui Kepala Panti Asuhan Ame. Dia memberitahu maksud kedatangannya kesini yang bertujuan untuk mengadopsi si kembar itu.

Tentu saja pernyataan itu membuat Ibu Kepala Panti itu shock. Karena dulu tak ada satupun pasangan yang mau mengadopsi Naruto dan Naruko. Alasan mereka cukup logis, kerena mengurus mereka berdua membutuhkan biaya yang cukup banyak. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mereka ada yang mau mengadopsi dan merawat mereka tanpa harus membuat mereka berpisah. _Berita bahagia buat mereka berdua_ ,batin Ibu Kepala Panti.

"Baiklah Tuan dan Nyonya, kami akan mengurus keperluan adopsi sekarang. Konan" Kata Ibu Kepala Panti.

" _Haii'_ Chiyo- _sama_ " Kemudian masuk gadis berumur sekitar 20 tahunan itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Konan sopan.

"Tolong panggil Naruto dan Naruko, bawa mereka kesini sekarang" Perintah Chiyo ke gadis itu.

" _Haii'_ " Ujar Konan sambil berjalan keluar.

Kushina meremas tangan suaminya. Ia tidak bisa membendung rasa bahagianya. Setelah 7 tahun ia kehilangan anak-anaknya, akhirnya kini ia bisa menjadi seorang ibu lagi. Walaupun hanya anak angkat. Minato juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang telah hilang selama ini. Akhirnya dirinya dan istrinya dapat memiliki anak lagi.

* * *

" _Ne, Nee-san_ kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruko kepada Konan. Tadi saat dirinya bersama Naruto sedang belajar dikamar mereka tiba-tiba Konan datang menemui mereka berdua. Ia menyuruh mereka berdua berganti pakaian dan mengikutinya menuju ruang Kepala panti. Dan kini mereka berada di koridor panti berjalan menuju ruangan Kepala panti dengan membawa barang-barang mereka. Naruko memakai gaun berwarna merah muda kesukaannya. Ia mendapatkan gaun itu ketika ada donatur datang ke pantinya memberi sumbangan pakaian bekas yang masih terlihat bagus, sedangkan Naruto memakai pakaian sehari-harinya hanya saja dia memadukannya dengan jaket favoritnya itu. Konan hanya tersenyum melihat raut wajah Naruko yang kebingungan tersebut.

"Nanti kalian tau sendiri" Jawab Konan dengan cengiran khasnya.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, mereka sudah berada di depan pintu ruang Kepala Panti. Naruko gugup ketika mereka tiba di sana. Melihat adiknya gugup dan bergemetaran, ia menggenggam tangan sang adik. Merasa tangannya di genggam kuat, Naruko reflek menoleh ke arah Naruto kemudian ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman di wajah Naruto.

Tok ... tok ... tok ...

"Saya sudah membawa mereka" Kata Konan saat memasuki ruangan itu. Kemudian di ikuti oleh si kembar.

"Naruko ... Naruto sini mendekat kepada _Baa-chan_ ," Kata Chiyo lembut. Naruto dan Naruko berjalan mendekati Ibu Kepala Panti. Mereka melihat sepasang suami-istri tersenyum lembut kepada mereka.

"Naruko, Naruto kenalin ini Tuan Namikaze Minato dan Nyonya Namikaze Kushina, ayo beri salam kepada mereka" ucap Chiyo. Minato dan Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua yang kelihatannya gugup itu.

"Selamat Siang Tuan, Nyonya. Perkenalkan nama saya Naruto dan ini adik Kembar saya Naruko" Kata Naruto dengan suara tegas namun sopan kemudian membungkukkan badannya

"Se...selamat Siang Tuan, Nyonya," Kata Naruko gugup dan mengikuti Kakaknya.

"Selamat Siang Naruto, Naruko. Saya Namikaze Minato dan ini istri saya, Namikaze Kushina." Ucap Minato sambil menunjuk Kushina yang berada di sampingnya. Kushina hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan pandangan sulit di artikan. Jika dilihat-lihat, kedua anak ini memiliki rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Minato. Anak laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu, bentuk wajah dan sifatnya hampir mirip dengan suaminya. Sedangkan gadis di sebelahnya Naruto, bentuk wajahnya mirip dengannya. Mungkin sifatnya juga. Itulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini.

' _Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Padahal kami baru saja bertemu. Seakan-akan aku telah mengenal mereka lebih dari ini. Dan jika diperhatikan lebih jauh, mereka berdua benar-benar mirip dengan diriku dan Minato! Siapa mereka sebenarnya?'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Matanya terus memperhatikan mereka berdua mulai dari bawah hingga atas rambut mereka. Mencoba meyakini jika pikirannya itu salah.

"Kalian tahu kenapa kalian ada disini?" Pertanyaan Chiyo membuat Kushina kembali ke alam sadarnya. Naruto dan Naruko menggelengkan kepala mereka, tanda mereka tidak tahu apa alasannya mereka di panggil.

"Mereka berdua, Tuan Minato dan Nyonya Kushina adalah Orang yang mengadopsi kalian menjadi anak mereka" Terang Chiyo dengan lembut.

Naruko memandangi kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya dengan pandang tak percaya. Akhirnya, dirinya dan Naruto memiliki orang tua. Impian mereka selama ini terwujud. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, tak menyangka jika ada orang yang mau mengadopsinya dan adiknya. Minato memandangi mereka dengan tatapan lembut, sementara Kushina matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Me-mereka Orang tu-tua angkat kami" Kata Naruko hampir menangis. Minato berjalan menuju anak angkatnya kemudian memeluk mereka berdua.

"Iya kami adalah orang tua kalian, Mulai sekarang panggil aku _Otou-san_ dan istriku _Okaa-san_ ya," ucap Minato sambil mengelus kepala mereka.

" _Haii', Otou-san_ ," Kata mereka berdua serempak.

Kushina berjalan menuju mereka dan mengelus rambut kedua anak angkatnya itu. Ia bahagia, sekarang dirinya bisa memiliki anak yang telah ddi impikannya sejak dulu. Ia berjanji akan merawat mereka seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Nah, sekarang kalian berpamitan kepada Ibu Kepala Panti dan ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah merawat kalian ya" Ucap Kushina lembut. Kemudian Naruto dan Naruko menarik diri mereka dari pelukan ayah angkatnya. Mereka berjalan menuju Chiyo dan Konan.

" _Arigatou Gozaimasu Baa-chan_ karena sudah merawat kami dari bayi hingga sekarang. Kami minta maaf jika kami punya kesalahan pada _Baa-chan_ dan Konan- _Nee_." Kata mereka berdua serempak dan membungkuk badan mereka. Konan hanya mengangguk kemudian memeluk mereka berdua. Ia merasa kehilangan si kembar. Apalagi Naruko yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Dia merasa kesepian jika tak ada mereka berdua. Setelah Konan melepaskan pelukkannya, bergantian dengan Chiyo.

"Nah Naruto, Naruko. Kalian sudah memiliki orang tua, jadi kalian harus patuh kepada mereka, tidak boleh nakal, harus sopan kepada mereka. Ingat kata Ibu ya! Jangan lupa sering main kesini ya!," Kata Chiyo menasehati mereka berdua sambil mengelus kepala mereka dengan lembut.

" _Haii_ ," Ucap mereka serempak

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, terima kasih atas waktunya Anda." Pamit Minato, kemudian membungkukkan badannya diikuti Kushina, Naruto, dan Naruko.

"Baik Tuan, terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Semoga keluarga kalian di beri kebahagiaan oleh Kami- _sama_ " Kata Chiyo.

" _Arigatou_ Chiyo-sama atas Do'anya. Ayo anak-anak kita pulang ke rumah," Kata Kushina dengan semangat.

" _Haii Okaa-san_ ," Teriak mereka berdua tak kalah semangat.

Kushina mengandeng tangan Naruko dan Naruto. Minato hanya tersenyum melihat rona bahagia di wajah sang istri. Ia bersyukur atas nikmat yang di beri Kami- _sama_ kepada keluarganya. Sambil membawa barang bawaan Naruto dan Naruko, mereka menuju mobil yang dibawanya itu. Setelah semua sudah siap, Naruto dan Naruko berpamitan kepada teman-temannya di Panti Asuhan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka di besarkan menuju masa depan mereka bersama kedua Orang Tua angkat mereka. Namun, Naruto dan Naruko tidak mengetahui jika orang tua angkat mereka adalah orang tua kandung mereka. Dan Minato dan Kushina tidak sadar jika anak-anak yang mereka cari selama ini berada di samping mereka saat ini. Biarkan waktu yang mengunggkapkan kebenaran itu pada mereka berempat. Dan biarkan takdir berbicara tentang akhir kisah ini.

...

...

...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: New Family and New Life

 **Dinding Author:**

Huaa, gak menyangka jika ada yang suka dengan FF ini #nangisterharu *Plakk

Padahal jika ku repiew lagi, masih banyak kesalahan-kesalahan disana sini, huhuhu. _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ bagi para readers dan senpai-senpai semua yang telah membaca cerita geje ini ^^. Semoga chapter yang kedua ini tidak membuat para readers dan senpai-senpai kecewa ^o^.

Waktunya membalas beberapa repiew dari teman-teman Blue's.

Mina: _Arigatou_ , ini sudah lanjut. ^^

 **Hyuashiya:** _Arigatou._ Hehe benarkah? ^^a, Alhamdulillah kalau begitu. Insya Allah lanjut.

 **Salsabilla ramadhana:** _Yoshh_ ^^b

 **Triavivi354:** _Haii'_ , _Arigatou_.

 **Cuka-san:** Siiap laksanakan /^^

* * *

 _ **LOVE**_

Story by

 **Blue's Princess**

Disclamer

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

Pairing

 _ **[Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuga Hinata]**_

 _ **[Uchiha Sasuke – Uzumaki Naruko]**_

Rate

 **T**

Genre

 **Romance, Drama Hurt/Comfort, Family**

Summary

 **Naruto dan Naruko, dua saudara kembar yang sejak kecil hidup di Panti Asuhan, mereka tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang kedua orang tua mereka. Bagaimana jika mereka harus diangkat anak oleh Minato dan Kushina? Sedangkan mereka berdua adalah orang tua kandungnya. Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka?. Semua peristiwa 17 tahun yang lalu akan terungkap disini**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, Naruto sedikit OOC, alur cepat dan membingungkan**

 **Cerita membosankan, typo berkeliaran, geje dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 _ **~Happy Reading~ ^^**_

10 Tahun kemudian...

'Kriiinnngggggggg...Kriiinnnngggggg'

Suara jam beker berbunyi nyaring membuat gadis berusia 17 tahun itu terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dengan malas Ia mengambil jam beker di meja dekat tempat tidurnya itu, kemudian mematikan suara nyaring yang berasal dari jam bekernya. Ia membuka matanya, memperlihatkan bola matanya yang indah. Jam 05.30, masih terlalu pagi bagi orang lain. Namun tidak untuk gadis ini, Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Menyabet handuk mandi dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur dimana sang Ibu sedang memasak sarapan untuk keluarganya.

" _Ohaiyou Okaa-san_ ," Sapanya sambil mengecup pipi Ibunya.

" _Ohaiyou_ , Sayang,"

"Masak apa hari ini, _Okaa-san_ ," Tanyanya sambil menggelung rambut pirangnya dan lengan seragamnya. Ia memulai memotong sayuran yang ada di depannya.

"Pagi ini seperti biasa nasi goreng dan Kari," Ucap sang Ibu sambil menggoreng nasi di depannya. Ia memang terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan rumah sendirian. Padahal sang suaminya memintanya menyewa pembantu rumah tangga agar dia tidak kewalahan mengurusi rumah mereka. Namun Ia tetap tidak mau, katanya Ia ingin mandiri.

"Oh, gitu?" Katanya sambil mencuci semua potongan sayur. Ia memang terbiasa melakukan ini sejak kecil. Membantu sang Ibu memasak, membersihkan rumah sebelum Ia dan sang kakak berangkat sekolah.

"Naruko, setelah ini kamu ke atas bangunkan _Nii-san_ mu. Katanya hari ini Ia harus berangkat pagi." Kata Kushina sambil menaruh nasi yang telah Ia goreng di mangkuk agak besar, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan.

" _Haii_ ," Kata Naruko. Setelah mencuci sayur, Ia beranjak menuju lantai atas, tepatnya kamar Naruto, sang kakak.

Tok ... tok ... tok ...

" _Nii-san_ ... ayo bangun," Panggil Naruko, namun tak ada ada jawaban dari sang Kakak.

" _Nii-san_ ... Naruto- _Nii_ " Panggilnya lagi, tapi lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari dalam. _'Apa Nii-san masih tidur?_ ' batinnya, kemudian tangannya meraih knop pintu kamar Naruto lalu membukanya pelan.

" _Nii-san_ , bukannya _Nii-san_ ada acara pagi ini. Kok masih tidur sih, nanti terlam~" Kalimatnya langsung terputus ketika melihat Naruto masih tertidur dengan menggunakan _earphone_ di kedua telinganya.

"Pantas saja panggilanku tidak dijawab, huh kebiasaan Naruto- _Nii_ selalu tidur menggunakan _earphone_ " Gerutu Naruko. _'Padahal sudah jam segini'_ batinnya sambil melirik jam yang berada di dinding kamar. 06.15, bakal terlambat lagi nih. Ia menghela nafas, tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Dengan senyuman jahil yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya, Ia melangkah mendekati sang Kakak yang tengah tertidur pulas. Lalu ia melepaskan salah satu _earphone_ di telinga Naruto, kemudian ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto. Membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

" _Nii-san_ , mau sampai kapan _Nii-san_ tidur. Ini sudah jam 7 lho," Bisiknya pelan sambil tersenyum jahil.

1 detik ...

2 detik ...

3 detik ...

"APAAAAA ... !" Teriak Naruto, Ia langsung terbangun dan bergegas mengambil handuk dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Terdengar suara bantingan pintu ketika Naruto sudah memasuki kamar mandi. Naruko tertawa melihat tingkah sang Kakak yang seperti orang kebakaran jenggot.

"Aku tunggu di bawah ya _Nii-san_ ~" ucap Naruko sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

* * *

"Naruko ...!" teriak Naruto ketika Ia sampai di meja makan. Ia kesal karena ia dikerjain sama adik kembarnya itu. Tadi, saat Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, tak sengaja matanya melihat jam yang berada di dinding kamarnya. Ia melongo ketika jarum jam menunjukkan angka 6.30. _'Sial, aku dikerjain. Awas kau Naruko'_ batin Naruto geram. Segera ia mengenakan seragamnya dan bergegas menuju ruang makan.

"Ada apa Naruto pagi-pagi kok teriak-teriak," Tanya Kushina sambil menata piring di meja makan.

"Naruko mana _Okaa-san_?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Naruko? Bukannya tadi dia ke atas membangunkanmu" Kata Kushina.

"Dia belum turun _Okaa-san_?"

"Belum, memangnya kenapa Naruto?"

Sebelum Naruto menjawab, Ia melihat adiknya turun dari lantai atas. Alisnya terangkat melihat penampilan adiknya yang bisa di bilang 'aneh'. rambut kuning pirangnya sepunggung di gerai panjang, bandana biru menghiasi rambut, rok sekolah berwarna merah dan hitam kotak-kotak selutut, kemeja sekolah berwarna putih, dasi yang berwarna merah dan rompi yang senada dengan rok sekolahnya. Memang tampilannya seperti siswi pada umumnya, namun bagi Naruto ini tidak biasa. Biasanya Naruko akan mengkuncir rambutnya yang panjang, dan memakai rok sekolahnya yang sedikit panjang. Tapi hari ini sangat berbeda dari Naruko yang sebelumnya, terutama kacamata minus yang menghiasi wajah cantik sang adik.

"Tumben Naruko pakaianmu seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Huh kalau bukan karena guru itu, aku gak mungkin pakai seragam seperti ini" Gerutu Naruko. Ia sendiri risih memakai seragam seperti ini, kalau bukan di suruh sama guru di sekolahnya, mana mau dia memakainya.

"Guru itu? Siapa?" Naruko hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Naruto itu.

"Ms Anko"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku gak tau dan juga aku gak mau tau. Capek aku setiap hari di omelin sama beliau. Katanya pakaianku jadul lah, gak modis lah, dan bla...bla...bla.." omel Naruko. Naruto hanya tertawa pelan mendengar omelan Naruko. Naruko tambah lucu kalau sedang mengomel seperti ini.

"Sudah ... Sudah Naruto, Naruko. Cepat duduk dan habiskan sarapan kalian" Perintah Minato. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada di meja makan. Naruko dan Naruto mengangguk dan beranjak duduk untuk memulai sarapan pagi mereka.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

"Naruko, tolong ambilkan bukuku di loker ya, sekalian salinkan jawabanku di buku itu, Oke" kata Naruto sesampainya mereka di parkiran sekolah.

"Ehh ... _Nii-san_ mau kemana kok aku yang disuruh mengambil buku _Nii-san_?" Tanya Naruko dan beranjak keluar dari mobil mereka. Naruto dan Naruko memang terbiasa berangkat dan pulang bersama-sama. Mereka biasa mengendarai mobil saat berangkat sekolah. Dan Narutolah yang menyetir mobil mereka. Ia tak mengizinkan Naruko membawa mobil sendiri, walau Naruko memiliki mobilnya sendiri. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Naruko saat dia mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Benar-benar Sister Complexs.

"Aku mau ke lapangan dulu, hari ini anak-anak dari tim Futsal akan berkumpul buat seleksi tim utama untuk lomba Futsal bulan depan. Ini kunci lokerku" Kata Naruto dan melempar kunci lokernya pada adiknya.

"Tapi _Nii-san_ -"

"Udah ya aku pergi dulu, tolong ya Naruko. _Bye_ ~" Potong Naruto. Sebelum ia pergi menuju lapangan futsal yang berada di samping gedung sekolahnya, ia menyempatkan mencium kening adiknya. Kemudian berlari ke arah lapangan, dimana teman-temannya sudah menantinya. Naruko hanya mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Ia mulai berjalan pelan menuju koridor khusus loker. Ia berhenti di salah satu loker yang bertuliskan nama 'NAMIKAZE NARUTO'. Memasukkan kunci loker, lalu memutarnya. Ia segera membukanya dan mengambil buku-buku milik kakaknya itu, lalu menguncinya lagi.

"Huh, mentang-mentang mau lulus, _Nii-san_ malah malas-malasan kayak gini," Gerutunya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3. Ia mulai menaiki satu per satu anak tangga, tangannya memeluk beberapa buku milik Naruto. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang, membuat ia tersentak kaget.

"Kyaaa..." teriaknya dan sukses membuat orang yang memeluknya melepaskan pelukkannya. Naruko hampir saja memukul orang itu dengan buku yang ada dipelukannya sekarang ini, jika tidak ada suara yang menghentikan tindakannya itu.

"Hei ... hei ini aku" seru orang itu.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Ia memandangi orang yang memeluknya itu dengan pandangan menyelidiki. Setelah tahu siapa orang itu, Naruko menghembuskan nafasnya yang Ia tahan sejak tadi. Dan detak jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan normal.

"Ino-chan, bikin kaget aja!" Seru Naruko, Ia menurunkan kembali buku-buka yang kini sudah berada di atas kepalanya.

Yamanaka Ino hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Hahaha..Maaf Naruko, tapi aku suka menggodamu seperti ini, Kau makin imut saat ku goda. Aww..sakit Naruko!" Seru Ino, Ia mengusap lengannya yang dicubit oleh Naruko. Naruko hanya mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

"Oii...Oii, duh jangan ngambek gitu dong Naruko." Naruko hanya diam dan terus berjalan. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega memperlakukan sahabatnya seperti ini, tapi sekali-kali menjahili temanya ini tidak apa-apakan. Ino terus memohon agar sahabatnya ini memaafkannya.

Tiba-tiba langkah Naruko terhenti membuat Ino juga ikut berhenti. Kemudian dia berbalik dan menatap sahabatnya. Senyumannya tersungging di wajah cantiknya. Membuat Ino heran dengan tingkah Naruko ini.

"Aku memaafkanmu Ino-chan~," Kata Naruko lembut.

"Benarkah?" Ino tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hmm...Tapi ada syaratnya,"

"Apa?"

"Bantu aku menyalin Tugas _Nii-san_ ku yang merepotkan itu" Kata Naruko menyerigai. Kemudian tertawa melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang menurutnya lucu itu. Tangannya mulai melingkar di pundak Ino dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka.

* * *

Namikaze Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menyusuri koridor-koridor lantai satu menuju ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3. Rapat tadi cukup menguras waktunya, apalagi ruang kelasnya berada di lantai 3 membuat waktunya terkuras lebih banyak. Ia takut jika nanti dirinya terlambat masuk ke kelasnya. Sesekali Naruto melirik jam tangannya. Ia terus berdo'a semoga dirinya belum terlambat, dan sepertinya bel tanda masuk belum berbunyi. Mungkin guru bermasker itu akan terlambat seperyi biasa. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal menginggat tingkah laku guru dan wali kelasnya itu. Saat Ia hendak berbelok menuju anak tangga, Tiba-tiba ada yang menabraknya dari depan dan sukses membuat mereka jatuh bersamaan.

"Kyaa..."

"Huaaa..."

BRUK~

"Ittai~" rintih Naruto. Saat Ia membuka matanya, Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Menindihnya. Kemudian mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Ia bisa melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi gadis itu.

"Ah...Maaf...Maaf aku tidak sengaja" Ujar gadis itu. Ia segera bangun dari posisinya tadi.

"Ah ya, tidak apa-apa " Kata Naruto sambil membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor.

"Kamu tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada khawatir, Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf aku permisi dulu" Pamitnya kemudian menaiki tangga menuju ruang kelasnya. Gadis itu hanya mengerjap matanya, kemudian mendengus.

' _Dingin banget sih orang itu'_ batin gadis itu, lalu Ia beranjak menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah yang berada di ujung koridor tersebut.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

Naruko yang sejak tadi menyalin jawaban milik Kakaknya itu tidak menyadari jika sang Kakak sudah berada di bangkunya. Naruko dan Naruto memang satu kelas sejak SD. Bukan karena mereka kembar lalu di jadikan satu kelas, tapi karena mereka cerdas dan jenius dan itulah sebabnya mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Seperti saat ini. Naruko baru menyadari kehadiran Naruto ketika buku milik Naruto di ambil paksa oleh pemiliknya. Naruko mengernyitkan keningnya melihat tingkah laku sang Kakak yang aneh ini. Sebelum Ia membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Detik itu juga, _sensei_ yang memberi materi hari inipun memasuki ruangan kelasnya. Dan pelajaran pun segera dimulai.

Naruko sedikit bingung melihat Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya. Tidak seperti biasanya Ia mendiamkannya. Kalau Naruto seperti ini berarti ada masalah, jika tidak ada yang merusak moodnya hari ini.

" _Nii-san_ ," Panggilnya dengan nada pelan.

"Ada apa?" Ucapnya dingin,

" _Nii-san_ kenapa?"

"Tidak ada," Jawabnya cuek, matanya memandang ke depan.

Naruko mendengus pelan, kemudian Ia terdiam, membuang muka. Naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya. Ia tahu jika Naruko membuang muka seperti ini, pasti adiknya sedang merajuk karena Ia mendiamkannya. Ia merasa serba salah jika melihat Naruko seperti ini.

' _Hah! Adik yang merepotkan'_ batin Naruto.

Tok... tok... tok

"Permisi, maaf menganggu pelajaran Anda, Kakashi- _Sensei_ " Ucap seseorang dari luar, membuat seluruh kelas awalnya memandang kedepan seketika langsung menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Suasana langsung hening sejenak ketika orang yang mengetuk pintu itu berada di depan pintu ruang kelas mereka

"Oh, tidak sama sekali. Silahkan masuk, Tsunade- _Sensei_ " Kata Kakashi- _Sensei_ , Guru Bahasa Inggris serta wali kelas 3-1. Kemudian wanita itu memasuki ruang kelas bersama 2 orang siswa. Kelihatannya siswa baru.

" _Ohayou Gozaimasu_ _minna,_ " Sapa Tsunade- _Sensei_ , Kepala sekolah Konoha Internasional High School.

" _Ohayou_ _Sensei_ " Kata Siswa 3-1 serempak.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu pembelajaran kalian, hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru. Mari perkenalkan diri kalian" Kata Tsunade- _Sensei_ mempersilahkan kedua siswa baru tersebut.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, ia mengenal salah satu dari mereka. Gadis berambut indigo yang tak sengaja menabraknya tadi. _'Oh rupanya dia siswi baru disini, pantas aku tak pernah melihatnya,'_ batinnya saat melihat siswi itu. Namun, pemuda yang disebelah gadis itu rasanya tidak asing baginya, siapa dia?

"Perkenalkan semuanya, namaku Hyuga Hinata. Salam kenal semuanya" Ucap gadis berambut indigo itu dengan senyuman manisnya, membuat semua laki-laki di kelas itu meleleh kecuali Naruto.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke" ucapnya dingin.

Naruto makin mengernyitkan keningnya. Uchiha Sasuke, sepertinya Ia pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana ya?. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya, dan tersenyum mengejek. Membuat dirinya mengerutkan keningnya, kesal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Terima kasih atas waktunya, Selamat pagi" Pamit Tsunade-Sensei, berjalan keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"Kalian berdua silahkan duduk di meja yang ada disebelah sana" kata Kakashi- _sensei_.

"Baik _sensei_ ," Kata mereka berdua serempak, kemudian berjalan ke bangku yang telah di tunjuk oleh Kakashi- _sensei_.

"Oke semuanya, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya"

* * *

Entah mimpi apa semalam, kini Ia satu kelas dengan cowok yang tak sengaja Ia tabrak tadi. Bukannya Ia tak mau satu kelas dengannya, namun ia masih kesal dengan perlakuan cowok itu. Hinata hanya menghela nafas pelan. Namun Ia bingung, kalau di lihat-lihat wajah cowok di depannya ini sangat mirip dengan cewek yang berada di sampingnya itu. Iseng ia bertanya pada teman satu bangkunya.

Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Naruko, mereka dua saudara kembar yang cukup populer di sekolah ini. Itulah informasi yang Hinata dapatkan dari teman satu bangkunya. Kata teman sebangkunya, mereka berdua itu anak-anak yang cerdas, jenius. Mereka selalu meraih nilai yang sempura di setiap mata pelajaran. Bahkan mereka selalu meraih peringkat 1 dan 2 sejak mereka duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar.

Naruko, gadis cantik berkacamata ini selalu mengikuti setiap olimpiade yang setiap tahun di selenggarakan. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia merupakan ketua club karate di sekolahnya. Hinata hanya melongo mendengarnya. Dia tak menyangka, gadis itu yang kelihatannya lemah lembut dan lemah ini ketua club karate. Selain itu, Naruko juga jago bermain piano, biola, dan bernyanyi. Banyak sekali prestasi yang ia peroleh dari pertarungan karate, Olimpiade, maupun permainan musiknya. Sifatnya yang lemah lembut dan baik hati menambah pesona gadis berkacamata ini. Tapi, jika dia merasa terancam atau membuatnya terganggu, maka tak jarang sifatnya yang lain akan keluar. Sebenarnya dia sangat populer dikalangan siswa-siswa disini, hanya saja mereka tidak mau mendekat. Bukan hanya karena sifat lain dari Naruko, namun juga Naruto, kakak kembar Naruko, takkan segan-segan menghajar siapapun yang berani mendekati maupun menggoda adiknya.

' _Benar-benar Sister Complexs'_ batin Hinata. Ia terkikik membayangkan itu semua.

Sedangkan Naruto, Kakak dari Naruko, Ia merupakan Ketua Osis yang sangat populer siswi-siswi di sekolah ini. Wajahnya yang rupawan dan cerdas, membuat Ia makin memukau di mata para gadis-gadis seusianya. Banyak yang berharap mereka bisa berpacaran dengan Naruto. Hinata juga mengakui jika pemuda Namikaze itu cukup rupawan.

Selain menjabat sebagai Ketua Osis, Ia juga merupakan ketua sekaligus kapten tim Futsal di sekolahnya. Tim Futsal mereka selalu mendapatkan predikat juara di setiap ajang perlombaan futsal, entah itu antara wilayah, maupun tingkat Nasional. Bukan hanya itu saja, Naruto juga sering mengikuti Olimpiade seperti Naruko. Setiap kali ada olimpiade, dirinya selalu mewakili sekolah. Namun sayang, sifat dingin dan cueknya itu membuat Hinata sebal. Walaupun baru pertama mereka bertemu, tapi Ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda pirang itu memiliki sifat yang menyebalkan.

Berbeda dengan Naruko, adiknya itu ramah dan ceria. Seperti tadi, ketika Ia telah menduduki bangkunya, Naruko langsung menyapanya dengan wajah cerianya. Ya, walau terkadang dia bersikap dingin kepada orang yang tidak Ia kenal. Itu kata teman sebangkunya. Mungkin sudah turunan dari orang tuanya sifat dingin mereka itu.

Naruto benar-benar akan tersenyum dan ceria bahkan bisa bertingkah konyol dan ceroboh jika bersama sang Adik atau sahabat-sahabatnya. Selebihnya dia akan bertingkah cuek dan dingin, terutama kepada cewek-cewek yang menurutnya 'Merepotkan' itu. Ia heran kenapa banyak siswi-siswi yang bilang bahwa Namikaze Naruto itu _cool_ dan keren, bahkan mereka membentuk _NFC_ ( _Naruto Fans Club_ ). Padahal menurutnya tidak sama sekali. Hinata menghela napas pelan ketika menatap punggung Naruto yang berada di depannya ini. Kemudian ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke depan, mendengarkan semua materi yang di terangkan oleh _Sensei_ -nya di depan. Daripada memikirkan orang yang menyebalkan seperti Naruto.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

Teet ... Teet ...

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. _Sensei_ yang masih mengajar itu menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Baiklah, pelajaran kita hari ini cukup sampai disini. Jangan lupa dengan tugas kalian." _Sensei_ berambut coklat itu melangkah keluar kelas, diikuti para siswa di kelas tersebut. Hinata mulai membereskan peralatan tulisnya, tiba-tiba Ia di hampiri oleh Naruko dan Ino.

"Hinata-san" Hinata menoleh. Ia melihat Naruko menghampirinya bersama gadis berambut pirang yang ia ikat menjadi satu.

"Iya, ada apa Naruko-chan dan umm~?"

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino," Ino mengulurkan tangannya,

"Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. _Yoroshiku_ Yamanaka-san." Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Ino dan tersenyum lembut.

" _Mou_ , jangan panggil seperti itu Hinata-chan. Panggil saja aku Ino," Ucap Ino sambil menggedipkan sebelah matanya. Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, Ino-chan" Ino tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan teman barunya itu.

"Mau ke kantin bersama, Hinata-san. Sekalian berkeliling sekolah ini, bagaimana?" Tawar Naruko

Hinata berfikir sejenak, "Baiklah aku ikut." Naruko dan Ino tersenyum, kemudian salah satu tangan Ino memeluk lengan Hinata dan tangan satunya memeluk lengan Naruko. Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar kelas di iringi canda tawa dari ketiganya.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

Sejak Ia duduk di bangkunya, mata onyx-nya tetap tertuju pada sosok gadis berambut pirang berkacamata di depannya itu. Ia tidak memperdulikan _sensei_ -nya yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Entah mengapa Ia tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis tersebut. Gadis yang selama ini Ia rindukan. Hingga bel tanda istirahat itu berbunyi, Ia tak dapat mengalihkan bola matanya dari Namikaze Naruko, hingga gadis itu menghilang keluar kelas bersama kedua temannya. Setelah gadis itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, Ia menghempaskan punggungnya ke kursinya, kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di dadanya. Matanya terpejam, pikirannya menerawang ke dalam memori yang telah Ia buat bersama dengan gadis itu dan saudara kembarnya 11 tahun silam. Sebuah kenangan yang takkan ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Menginggat itu semua, membuat Ia tak dapat berhenti mengulas senyuman manis di wajah dinginnya. Senyuman yang membuat kaum Hawa tergila-gila padanya.

"Kau, apakah kau benar Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya seseorang, membuyarkan lamunnya. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Ia mendapati pemuda berambut kuning pirang berdiri di sampingnya sambil memasang wajah serius.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Dobe." Katanya sambil menyunggingkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, tersenyum mengejek. Pemuda yang Ia panggil 'Dobe' itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya, seperti sedang berfikir.

"Ck~ dari dulu kau masih saja _Baka_ , Dobe"

Pemuda itu makin mengerutkan keningnya, dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat kesal. Namun perlahan-lahan raut wajahnya berubah, yang awalnya serius kini menjadi wajah terkejut.

"Teme! Ya ampun, jadi benar itu kau!" Teriak Naruto dengan suaranya yang cempreng. Sasuke hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah Naruto itu.

"Berisik, Dobe." Desisnya sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Naruto tak mengindahkan desisan sahabatnya itu. Ia tak menyangka jika sahabat kecilnya yang sudah 11 tahun tidak pernah bertemu, kini berada di depannya. Segera ia tarik kursi yang berada di samping Sasuke dan memulai mengintrogasi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan malas semua pertanyaan yang di ajukan Naruto.

"Sungguh aku tak menyangka Teme! 11 tahun kita tak pernah bertemu dan sekarang kau disini." Mata Safirnya terus memandangi sahabatnya ini. Ia menyadari jika Sasuke sudah banyak berubah, namun sifat dinginnya ini masih saja seperti dulu.

"Hn, aku juga tidak menyangka jika kau berada di kelas yang sama denganku. Apalagi dengan 'Dia'"

"Ya, benar! Mungkin dia tidak mengenalimu Sasuke. Apalagi wajahmu yang sudah banyak berubah." Kata Naruto sambil menghadap kedepan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia setuju dengan ucapan Naruto, karena Ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Naruko. Dulu saat Ia berusia 6 tahun, ia dan keluarganya sering berkunjung ke Panti Asuhan dimana Naruto dan Naruko tinggal. Semenjak saat itu dia dan Naruto mulai bersahabat. Namun tidak dengan Naruko. Ia sangat sulit untuk mendekati gadis berambut kuning pirang itu. Dan Naruko sepertinya tidak terlalu menyukai keberadaannya, jadi dia hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan saja. Keduanya pun terdiam terbawa oleh pikiran dan kenangan mereka masing-masing.

"Menurutmu bagaimana dia sekarang, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke. Salah satu tangannya menopang dagunya. Sasuke terdiam, senyuman tipis mengembang diwajahnya.

"Dia semakin cantik-" Ia menghentikan perkataanya, menoleh kearah Naruto. Kemudian ia melanjutkan,"-dan aku semakin menyukainya"

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

Hinata tidak menyangka jika kedua teman barunya ini sepopuler seperti ini. Sejak mereka keluar dari kelas, banyak pemuda yang terus memanggil nama mereka. Tak jarang pula ada yang berani mendekati mereka dan mulai menggoda, namun saat Naruko mendelik ke arah mereka, nyali mereka langsung menciut. Siapa yang berani menggoda ketua karate di sekolah ini?. Bisa-bisa mereka harus berakhir di rumah sakit jika mencari ribut dengan ketua karate ini. Atau tidak, mereka bisa terkena masalah jika berhadapan dengan Naruto, saudara kembar Naruko. Ino hanya terkikik geli melihat kejadian itu. Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua.

"Gak usah heran Hinata-chan. Mereka semua memang seperti itu. Kamu gak usah khawatir dan takut, jika mereka mulai menganggumu bilang aja pada kami, Oke," Ucap Ino ketika melihat raut wajah Hinata yang kelihatan bingung bercampur khawatir. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku heran, padahal mereka sudah ku peringati sampai _Nii-san_ harus turun tangan memperingati mereka. Tapi mereka tetap saja seperti itu! Apa aku harus bertindak kasar pada mereka biar mereka mengerti?" Gerutu Naruko setelah mendelik kepada siswa-siswa yang menggoda mereka.

"Sudahlah Naruko, jangan kamu gunakan kekuatanmu itu untuk menghajar mereka." Ino menggelus punggung Naruko agar sedikit tenang.

Kini mereka sudah berada di area kantin, Hinata hanya memandang takjub. Benar perkataan teman-temannya di SMA-nya dulu, jika Konoha Internasional High School merupakan sekolah elit dan mahal. Dari awal dia melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah saja sudah membuat dirinya melongo dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Apalagi didalam gedungnya. Ia tak menyangka jika kantin sekolahnya sekarang benar-benar luas dan bersih, berbeda sekali dengan kantin di sekolah lamanya Bukan hanya itu saja, banyak stand-stand makanan yang berjejer dan menawarkan berbagai macam makanan. Mulai dari makanan lokal hingga luar negeri, bahkan stand makanan ringan pun tersedia banyak disini. Naruko dan Ino tertawa pelan melihat Hinata yang terbengong seperti ini.

"Sudah daripada bengong, lebih baik kita segera pergi beli makan. Aku sudah lapar, ttebane" Kata Naruko sambil menarik pelan tangan Hinata, membuat sang empunya tersadar dari lamunnya tersebut. Hinata tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti langkah kedua teman barunya tersebut.

"Jadi, kamu pindahan dari Suna," Kata Ino ketika mereka berada disalah satu meja kantin sekolah. Didepan mereka sudah ada berbagai makanan yang mereka beli sebelumnya. Hinata mengangguk, kemudian meminum jus jeruknya.

"Terus kenapa kamu pindah ke Konoha, bukannya lebih enak tinggal di Suna?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Karena keluargaku berada disini. Kebetulan di Suna aku tinggal bersama Bibiku. Dan ayahku memintaku dan Bibi untuk pindah ke Konoha. Selain aku bisa dekat dengan keluargaku, Bibi juga tak perlu repot-repot bekerja untuk menghidupi aku dan sepupuku. Semua keperluan kami di tanggung ayahku" jelas Hinata. Ino dan Naruko hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Sepupumu ada berapa Hinata-san?" Tanya Naruko

"Dua. salah satu sepupuku kini sedang berada di Amerika mengurus perusahaan ayahnya. Sedangkan sepupuku yang satu lagi masih sekolah" terang Hinata.

"Terus sepupumu sekolah dimana Hinata-chan?"

"Disini"

"Oh ya!"

"Umm. Dia satu kelas denganku dan baru masuk tadi. Bersamaku," Kata Hinata, tangannya mengambil _snack_ yang ada di depannya kemudian membukanya.

"Berarti pemuda yang tadi itu sepupumu Hinata-san?" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Emangnya ada lagi siswa baru dikelasmu Naruko?" Tanya Ino, karena dia dan Naruko beda kelas, jadi dia tidak tau jika ada siswa baru lagi selain Hinata.

"Oh ya aku lupa belum kasih tau kamu Ino-chan" Ino hanya menimpuk Naruko dengan sumpit yang ia pegang.

"Dasar"

Naruko tertawa pelan, "Hehe _Gomen_ Ino-chan". Hinata hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku kedua teman barunya ini.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

Namikaze Kushina terus memandangi foto keluarganya. Disana terlihat dirinya mengenakan _kimono_ berwarna merah di hiasi bunga sakura yang cantik. Sedangkan Minato, suaminya, menggunakan _hakama_ berwarna hitam polos. Putra mereka, Naruto menggunakan _hakama_ persis dengan Minato dengan warna hitam polos. Lalu Putri mereka, Naruko menggunakan _kimono_ berwarna merah muda bunga sakura berwarna putih. Di dalam foto tersebut, nampak keluarga mereka tersenyum bahagia.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju kepada sosok kedua anak angkatnya, Naruto dan Naruko. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa jika Naruto dan Naruko adalah bayi kembarnya yang di culik 17 tahun yang lalu. Selain itu, kesamaan mereka mulai dari fisik mereka berdua hingga sifat-sifat mereka sepertinya menurun dari dirinya dan Minato. Memang, ia dan Minato dulu tidak sempat melihat kedua bayinya ketika mereka lahir. Jadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana rupa dari kedua bayinya tersebut. Namun insting seorang ibu selalu berkata benar, bukan!. Instingnya berkata, jika Naruto dan Naruko adalah bayi kembarnya dan Minato, buah hati mereka yang menghilang 17 tahun karena diculik.

...

...

...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Masa Lalu Naruto

 **Dinding Author**

 _Hora minna-san_ !

Blue's come back again dengan FF yang super duper geje ini ^^. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan, karena Blue's sedang tidak enak badan dan itu mempengaruhi otak gila Blue's. Maafkan daku ya para senpai serta readers sekalian m(_ _)m

Di chapter ini aku akan bercerita tentang masa lalu Naruto yang membuat dirinya kelak akan dekat dengan Hinata dan di chapter ini pula yang nantinya akan menjadi awalan terbentuknya jalinan cinta antara NaruHina dan SasuFemNaru *tebar bunga kamboja #plakk.

Oh ya, aku baru sadar jika sifat Naruto disini mirip dengan Menma di RTN. Padahal aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menggunakan sifat Menma untuk Char Naruto. Karena awalnya aku ingin membuat sifat Duo Naru itu mirip dengan kedua orang tuanya, Minato dan Kushina ^^. Thank's buat **Byakugan no Hime** yang sudah memberi tahu daku ^^b.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju kepada sosok kedua anak angkatnya, Naruto dan Naruko. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa jika Naruto dan Naruko adalah bayi kembarnya yang di culik 17 tahun yang lalu. Selain itu, kesamaan mereka mulai dari fisik mereka berdua hingga sifat-sifat mereka sepertinya menurun dari dirinya dan Minato. Memang, ia dan Minato dulu tidak sempat melihat kedua bayinya ketika mereka lahir. Jadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana rupa dari kedua bayinya tersebut. Namun insting seorang ibu selalu berkata benar, bukan!. Instingnya berkata, jika Naruto dan Naruko adalah bayi kembarnya dan Minato, buah hati mereka yang menghilang 17 tahun karena diculik.

...

...

...

 _ **LOVE**_

Story by

 **Blue's Princess**

Disclamer

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

Pairing

 _ **[Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuga Hinata]**_

 _ **[Uchiha Sasuke – Uzumaki Naruko]**_

Rate

 **T**

Genre

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

Summary

 **Naruto dan Naruko, dua saudara kembar yang sejak kecil hidup di Panti Asuhan, mereka tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua mereka. Bagaimana jika mereka harus diangkat anak oleh Minato dan Kushina? Sedangkan mereka berdua adalah orang tua kandungnya. Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka?. Semua peristiwa 17 tahun yang lalu akan terungkap disini**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, Naruto sedikit OOC, alur cepat dan membingungkan**

 **Cerita membosankan, typo berkeliaran, geje dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 _ **~Happy Reading~ ^^**_

"Halo, _Okaa-san_ ada apa" Ucap Naruto ketika ia menerima telpon dari ibunya ketika ia keluar dari ruang kelasnya.

" _Halo, Naru-kun. Kalau kau dan Naru-chan sudah pulang langsung pulang ke rumah ya? Soalnya hari ini Tou-sanmu mengajak kita untuk makan malam bersama dengan salah satu sahabatnya. Jadi, kita harus siap-siap sebelum Tou-sanmu pulang,"_ kata ibunya diseberang sana. Naruto berpikir sebentar, mungkin hari ini ia tidak latihan dulu tidak apa-apa. Apalagi tadi pagi dia bersama anggota timnya sudah menentukan pemain yang akan di bertanding nanti. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya dia izin untuk hari ini, Toh anggota futsalnya akan berlatih dengan baik jika tanpa dirinya.

"Baiklah, nanti akan kusampaikan pada Naruko" Kemudian sambungan telepon itu berakhir. Naruto memasukan kembali _handphone_ nya kedalam saku celananya, kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan karate, tempat Naruko dan anggota karatenya selalu berlatih. Setelah itu ia akan pergi kelapangan futsal untuk meminta izin untuk tidak mengikuti latihan hari ini.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor yang terlihat sepi. Karena semua siswa-siswi di sekolahnya sudah beranjak pulang dari tadi, hanya menyisahkan beberapa siswa-siswi yang sedang ada urusan di sekolah. Entah itu karena ada bimbingan dari guru, mengerjakan tugas sekolah, yang mengikuti ekscull seperti dirinya dan Naruko, ataupun hanya sekedar bermain di sekolah karena terlalu malas untuk pulang ke rumah mereka. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia sampai di tempat tujuan. Segera ia masuk dan mulai mencari adik kembarnya tersebut.

"Eh, Naruto-senpai! Sedang apa? Mencari Naruko-senpai?" Tanya salah satu kouhainya yang datang menghampirinya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Ada dibelakang, lagi berbicara dengan _sensei_. Apa perlu aku panggilkan?"

"Iya, tolong ya!" Kemudian kouhainya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruko keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa _Nii-san_? Kok mencariku" Tanya Naruko ketika dirinya sudah berada didekat Naruto.

"Tadi _Okaa-san_ menelponku, supaya kita cepat pulang. Katanya hari ini _Otou-san_ akan mengajak kita makan malam bersama dengan sahabat _Tou-san_." Jawab Naruto. Naruko mengerti dan langsung masuk kembali keruangan itu untuk meminta izin untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Setelah mendapatkan izin, ia segera mengganti pakaiannya, lalu berlari kearah kakaknya dan berjalan keluar bersama.

"Naruko, kau tunggu dulu di mobil, nanti aku akan menyusulmu. Aku mau ke lapangan terlebih dahulu untuk meminta izin tidak mengikuti latihan hari ini" Naruko mengangguk paham dan berjalan meninggalkan sang kakak.

Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya, namun ia berbeda arah dengan adiknya. Ia berjalan menuju lapangan Futsal,tempat dimana teman-teman anggota tim futsalnya berlatih.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

"Sasuke- _niisan_ " panggil Hinata, ketika Ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan music. Karena hari ini Sasuke akan mengikuti ekscull music, hobby yang sejak kecil ia sukai. Merasa namanya di panggil, Sasuke membalikan badannya. Ia melihat sosok gadis berambut indigo berlari menuju arahnya.

"Hinata, sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan pernah memanggil aku dengan sebutan _Nii-san_! Kau mengerti!" protes Sasuke ketika sepupunya sudah ada didekatnya. Namun Hinata hanya membalas dengan cengiran tak berdosanya.

"Aku tidak bisa _Ni_ -"

"Hinata!" potong Sasuke

"Hehe... _Gomen ne_ " Kata Hinata sambil menggaruk pipi gembilnya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah sepupunya yang satu ini. Memang Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto, merupakan kakak kandung dari Hyuga Haruka, ibunya Hinata. Namun, ia tidak mau dipanggil dengan sebutan _'Nii-san'_. Apalagi dengan Hinata, yang umurnya terpaut tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kalau bukan urusan penting cepat pulang! Aku juga gak mau terlambat mengikuti ekstra musicku," Hinata hanya mengembungkan pipinya. Ia memang terbiasa dengan ucapan kasar dari sepupunya ini. Tapi, ia tahu jika sepupunya tidak bermaksud mengucapkan itu.

"Itachi _Nii-san_ dan Neji _Nii-sama_ menjemput kita. Katanya hari ini kita harus pulang cepat. Jangan tanya aku kenapa, soalnya aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya disuruh oleh mereka berdua." Ujar Hinata. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Itachi _Nii-san_ datang ke Konoha? Untuk apa? Biasanya dirinya akan pulang jika disini ada urusan penting, jika tidak ,ada masalah yang harus membuat dirinya pulang ke Konoha.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang" Kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan sepupunya dan beranjak pergi. Hinata terus protes ketika tangannya di gandeng oleh Sasuke, tanda jika dia tidak suka. Tapi, Sasuke tak mengindahkan itu semua. Dan akhirnya Hinata terdiam sambil menggembungkan pipi gembilnya dan menggerutu, pertanda jika dirinya kesal. Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya tingkah laku sepupunya yang ia sayangi ini.

* * *

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa Naruto-senpai. Mungkin hari ini kami harus berlatih tanpa senpai dan belajar tidak bergantung pada senpai" Ujar Wataru. Naruto tersenyum lega mendengar itu. Ia tidak salah memilih Wataru yang kelak akan menjadi pengganti dirinya jika dia dan kawan-kawannya lulus dari sini.

" _Arigatou_ Wataru. Aku mengandalkanmu" Wataru mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat bangga jika Naruto mempercayakan tim futsal ini pada dirinya. Ia berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan kepercayaan Naruto pada dirinya, apalagi jika Naruto adalah salah satu senpai yang ia kagumi dan ia hormati.

" _Haii'_. Aku janji aku akan membawa tim ini jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya" Naruto hanya bisa tertawa mendengar penuturan kouhainya ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu. _Jaa ne._ " Kata Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan lapangan futsal.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

Naruto berjalan dengan agak cepat. Ia takut jika meninggalkan Naruko sendirian di parkiran mobil. Apalagi sekolahnya sudah sangat sepi. Ketika ia akan menuju parkiran mobil tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Dan suara itu sangat ia kenal. Bahkan bisa dibilang sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

' _Kumohon jangan lagi'_ pintanya dalam hati.

"Naruto-kun" panggilnya lagi kemudian ia berlari mendekat.

' _Kumohon jangan mendekat_.' Namun, sosok itu semakin mendekat. Hingga akhirnya sosok itu semakin jelas dimatanya.

"Shion" cicit Naruto. Luka yang selama ini ia pendam, kini terbuka kembali ketika ia melihat sosok itu. Sosok gadis berambut pirang orang yang dulu sangat ia cintai dan juga orang yang membuat ia terjatuh dan terluka seperti saat ini. Gadis yang bernama Shion itu hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan sendu, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat seakan-akan tak ingin dia lepaskan.

"Naruto-kun~ hikss...hikss.. aku merindukanmu~" kata Shion sambil terisak. Naruto hanya diam membisu. Ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya hanya untuk sekedar membalas pelukan atau mendorong orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Keheningan pun tercipta. Naruto bahkan Shion tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun. Hanya terdengar suara tangisan Shion dan degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Dadanya sesak, menginggat perlakuan Shion dulu yang membuat dirinya sakit hati dan terluka begitu dalam.

Setelah beberapa saat, Shion menarik tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto dengan mata yang masih sembab. Kemudian tangan mungilnya mengusap pipi tan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, _Gomenasai Hontou ni gomennasai_ " ucap Shion pelan. Tangannya tetap berada di pipi Naruto. Naruto bingung harus bagaimana?. Sebenarnya ia sangat rindu dengan gadis di depannya ini, namun luka yang telah ditoreh oleh gadis di depannya ini sudah terlalu dalam dan membuat sebagian dirinya membenci gadis.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tau kalau kau masih mencintaiku kan Naruto-kun. Aku mohon kembalilah padaku, kita mulai lagi kisah cinta kita yang dulu" kata Shion pelan. Naruto makin bingung dengan perasaannya. Sebagian hatinya menginginkan gadis itu, namun sebagian hatinya yang lain membencinya. Batinnya berperang, dan logikanya tidak bisa ia ajak untuk berkerja sama.

 **PLAK~**

Sebuah tangan mendarat dipipi mulus Shion. Naruto tersentak kaget, dan seketika itu ia tersadar dari perang batinnya. Ia melihat Sasuke, gadis yang bernama Hinata, dan Adiknya, Naruko. Yang lebih membuat dirinya terkejut, tangan yang menampar pipi Shion adalah tangan milik Adiknya, Naruko.

* * *

Sudah setengah jam Naruko menunggu kakaknya, namun sampai saat ini pun kakaknya tidak muncul-muncul juga.

"Uhh, _Nii-san_ kok lama sekali sih" gerutunya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya.

"Hah, daripada bosan menunggu disini, lebih baik aku cari saja _Nii-san_. Mungkin aja dia lagi bicara sama temannya dan lupa kalau aku menunggunya disini" Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan parkiran dan berjalan menuju koridor-koridor sekolah.

"Naruko-chan!" Naruko menoleh ke sumber suara, ia melihat sosok Hinata dan sepupunya berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Hinata-san, kau belum pulang?" Tanya Naruko.

"Belum, tadi aku sedang menjemput sepupuku. Oh ya kenalin ini sepupuku, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli, tanpa Hinata ketahui jika sebenarnya dia dan Naruko sudah berkenalan sebelum Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Naruko. Tak sengaja mata mereka bertemu. Safir bertemu onyx. Seketika waktu terasa berhenti. Naruko memiringkan kepalanya. ' _Rasanya pernah melihat orang ini, tapi dimana?.'_

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" tangannya terulur kedepan. Kemudian uluran tangannya di balas oleh Naruko. "Naruko, Namikaze Naruko"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika uluran tangannya di balas oleh Naruko. Ada kebahagiaan kecil yang menyelinap dihatinya. Naruko yang melihat senyuman tipis Sasuke, otak dan tubuhnya lumpuh seketika. Ia merasakan debaran jantungnya terasa cepat. Buru-buru ia melepaskan uluran tangannya dan menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan itu.

" _Ne_ , kamu sendiri sedang apa disekolah?" Pertanyaan Hinata sukses membuat ia hampir jantungan.

"A-anoo, a-aku mencari _Nii-san_. Se-sejak ta-tadi aku me-menunggunya di mobil. Ta-tapi dia tidak muncul-muncul" ucap Naruko dengan terbata-bata. Ia tidak sadar jika rona merah telah menghiasai pipi chubbynya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa jika ia berdekatan dengan sepupunya Hinata ini membuat jantungnya tidak karuan. Apalagi mata onyxnya itu, membuat dirinya serasa dihipnotis oleh pancaran mata itu.

Hinata tertawa pelan, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruko yang menurutnya imut dan manis ini. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat wajah gugup sang putri Namikaze ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari sama-sama, _ne_? Tidak apa-apakan Sasuke _Nii-san~_ " bujuk Hinata dengan jurus _puppy eyesnya_. Sasuke menatap Hinata lalu Naruko.

"Baiklah" kata Sasuke pasrah. Hinata tersenyum senang kemudian menarik tangan Naruko lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi, mata safir milik Naruko menangkap kejadian yang membuatnya sangat marah. Ia melihat Naruto bersama orang yang paling ia benci. Dan yang paling membuat dia semakin marah adalah kakak kembarnya dipeluk oleh gadis yang membuat kakaknya menderita selama 2 tahun.

"Naruko-chan, kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata heran melihat Naruko yang tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan mereka. Pertanyaan Hinata dia abaikan. Yang dipikirannya saat ini adalah, memberi pelajaran pada orang itu agar dia tidak mendekati kakaknya lagi. Apa perkataannya dulu masih kurang jelas, kenapa orang itu masih saja datang menemui kakaknya?. Hinata dan Sasuke berlari mengejar Naruko.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tau kalau kau masih mencintaiku kan Naruto-kun. Aku mohon kembalilah padaku, kita mulai lagi kisah cinta kita yang dulu~" Telinga Naruko semakin panas mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Dengan cepat, ia menarik lengan gadis itu untuk menjauh dari sang kakak.

 **PLAK~**

Tangannya sukses menampar pipi mulus gadis itu, membuat semua yang ada disana tercengang melihatnya. Termasuk sang kakak.

"Jauhi _Nii-san_ ku Shion! Sudah ku bilang, JAUHI _NII-SAN_ DAN JANGAN PERNAH DEKATI DIA!" Bentak Naruko menggema di seluruh koridor sekolah. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya bisa menutupi mulutnya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, bangga dengan aksi yang dilakukan Naruko. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak pernah melihat Naruko semarah ini. Ini lebih parah ketika Naruko dan dirinya mempergoki Shion sedang bercumbu dengan pria itu di apartemen milik Shion. Mungkin dia bisa saja menjadi ' _ **Bloody Habanero**_ ' seperti ibu mereka.

Shion hanya bisa menangis sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Naruko. Berharap jika Naruto akan membela dirinya.

"Gak usah kau pasang wajah memelas seperti itu! Jangan harap kalau _Nii-san_ akan membelamu! Kau, apa kau tidak ingat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada _Nii-san_ ku dulu! Kau telah menyakiti dan mengkhianati cinta tulus kakakku! Dan sekarang kau mengemis-ngemis kepadanya untuk menerimamu kembali. Cih! Kau menjijikan SHION!" umpat Naruko. Ia keluarkan semua unek-unek dan rasa sakit hatinya ketika menginggat kejadian ketika sang kakak yang disakiti dan dikhianati oleh gadis-ah bukan-wanita ini. Shion terus menangis. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Membalas perlakuan Naruko, itu akan membuat Naruto semakin membencinya.

Hinata hanya menatap Naruko dan Shion dengan wajah sendu. Ia tidak tega melihat nya. Namun dalam hatinya dia bertanya apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi disini? Kenapa Naruko bisa semarah ini pada gadis didepannya?. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam mematung tanpa melakukan apapun. Logikanya tidak bisa dia gunakan sekarang. Satu-satunya yang kini di pikirannya adalah membawa Naruko pergi dari sini agar kemarahan gadis itu tidak menjadi-jadi. Dengan tarikan lembut, ia mengajak adik kembarnya pergi dari tempat itu.

" _Nii-san_ aku belum selesai memberi pelajaran wanita *tiiit* itu!" tapi Naruto mengabaikan bentakkan adiknya. Naruko terus memberontak agar dia dilepaskan dan menghajar wanita sialan tersebut. Sasuke juga mengajak Hinata untuk segera pulang. Hinata mengangguk dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shion yang terus menangis ditempat itu.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

Naruto segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya. Kejadian tadi sore, membuat kepalanya pusing. Dadanya sesak, luka yang telah ia tutup selama 2 tahun itu kini terbuka kembali. Kenangan-kenangan bersama Shion kini berputar di kepalanya. Sebuah kenangan manis namun menyakitkan. Kemudian memorinya memutar kembali kejadian yang membuat dirinya terluka dan kecewa kepada Shion, cinta pertamanya juga kekasihnya. Ia merajut cinta bersama gadis itu semenjak mereka kelas 1 SMP. Namun, kisah cinta yang ia jaga selama 3 tahun itu kandas karena ia dan Naruko mempergoki Shion sedang bercumbu dengan pria lain.

* * *

 _Flashback~_

" _Naruto-kun, aku bisa menjelaskan ini semua" pinta Shion terisak._

" _Apa yang akan kau jelaskan, HAH! Semuanya sudah jelas Shion. Teganya kau melakukan ini padaku. Aku kecewa padamu" kata Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar sangat pilu, sedangkan Naruko hanya menatap gadis didepannya dengan tatapan marah juga benci._

 _Waktu itu, dia dan Naruto sedang pergi untuk menemui Shion, pacar Naruto. Karena beberapa hari ini Shion tidak bisa di hubungi. Itu membuat Naruto khawatir, takut terjadi yang tidak-tidak pada Shion. Ketika mereka tiba di apartemen Shion, telinga mereka menangkap suara desahan dari dalam apartemen milik gadis itu. Dan kebetulan pula, pintu apartemen itu tidak di tutup dengan sempurna oleh sang pemilik._

 _Naruto dan Naruko langsung membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Dan mereka disuguhkan dengan adegan yang membuat hati Naruto hancur lebur seketika. Ia melihat jika sang Kekasih sedang bercumbu dengan lelaki lain. Padahal dirinya mati-matian menjaga kegadisan Shion. Namun, Shion malah mengecewakannya seperti ini. Naruko geram dengan adegan itu, tangannya terasa gatal ingin sekali menampar gadis itu. Mata lavender milik Shion terbuka, ia melihat dua orang yang sangat ia kenal kini berada didepan pintu apartemennya, menatap dengan tatapan benci dan marah. Setelah mengenali siapa mereka, Shion langsung mendorong pria yang sedang mencium leher jenjangnya itu kemudian berjalan menuju mereka._

" _Naruto-kun~" Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan apartemen yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Tiba-tiba, tangannya ditarik oleh Shion. Mata milik Shion kini telah berkaca-kaca._

" _Naruto-kun, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku~"_

" _Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasanmu lagi, Shion. Semuanya sudah jelas. Jadi, lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini" Kata Naruto dingin. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan milik Shion dan berjalan meninggalkan apartemen itu. Ia tak memperdulikan panggilan dan tangisan pilu Shion. Semuanya sudah jelas, kenapa selama ini Shion tak mengabari dirinya sama sekali. Hatinya sudah hancur lebur. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Ia tak memperdulikan jika airmatanya turun membasahi kedua pipinya. Naruko yang melihat kejadian itu langsung mendatangi gadis itu, lalu menamparnya._

" _Kau! Jika aku melihat kau menemui kakakku lagi, kupastikan kau akan mati ditanganku!" Ancam Naruko. Ia akan melakukan apapun jika sang kakak yang sangat ia cintai disakiti, termasuk gad -ah bukan- wanita didepannya ini. Setelah memberi ancaman pada Shion, ia beranjak prgi menyusul sang kakak dan membiarkan Shion menangis dengan terisak._

 _End Of Flashback_

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

Kediaman Namikaze~

"Naruto, Naruko. Ayo cepat turun kita akan segera berangkat!" Teriak Kushina dari bawah. Kini ia memakai _dress_ berwarna violet, panjang sampai mata kaki, berlengan pendek, dan sedikit tertutup. Sederhana, namun terlihat mewah dan pas ditubuhnya, membuat dirinya semakin cantik hari ini. Apalagi dengan _make up_ yang terpoles tipis, semakin terpancar kecantikan alaminya. Minato menggunakan kemeja polos berwarna putih, dipadukan dengan jas berwarna hitam. Membuat dirinya semakin gagah dan tampan.

Mendengar panggilan sang ibu, Naruko langsung bergegas memakai sepatu _highheels_ nya. Setelah itu menyisir rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan menggelungnya, kemudian ia langsung turun kebawah. Tak lupa ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan menganti dengan _softlens_. Malam ini ia memakai _dress_ putih selutut. _Dress_ nya berlengan lekton dengan model berenda. Kakinya dihiasi _highheels_ putih dengan hak tidak terlalu tinggi. Wajahnya ia rias dengan warna natural. _Eyeshadow_ berwarna merah muda, kedua pipinya ia _blash on_ dengan warna yang senada dengan _eyeshadow_. Tak lupa bibir ranumnya ia poles dengan _lipgloss_ berwarna merah muda cerah, membuatnya lebih segar malam ini.

Ia melihat kedua orang tuanya sudah menunggu di ruang tamu. Kemudian, disusul oleh Naruto yang menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru dan jas berwarna hitam. Kushina menyadari jika anak-anaknya sudah turun dari kamar mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo segera kita berangkat. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita"

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

Keluarga besar Hyuga kini berada di salah satu restoran milik keluarga Namikaze-Hyuga-Uchiha, yang sebenarnya milik Kushina Namikaze. Namun, Ia bersama Mikoto dan Haruka berkerja sama membangun dan mengelola restoran ini sampai sebesar ini. Oleh karena itu, restoran ini juga sebagai salah satu investasi dari ketiga perusahaan milik suami mereka.

Minato dan keluarganya sudah sampai di restoran dimana ia dan keluarga Hyuga Hiashi akan melaksanakan makan malam. Setelah memakirkan mobil mereka, Minato kini menggandeng tangan Kushina berjalan memasuki restoran diikuti oleh Naruto dan Naruko.

"Selamat Datang Minato- _sama_ dan Kushina- _sama_ , mari saya antar ke tempat dimana Hiashi- _sama_ menunggu Anda" Kata salah satu pelayan restoran tersebut, kemudian berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang khusus digunakan saat keluarga ketiga pemilik restoran itu melakukan acara makan malam, seperti ini.

"Silahkan masuk, Minato- _sama_ dan Kushina- _sama_ " Minato dan keluarganyapun memasuki ruangan tersebut. Rupanya disana telah berkumpul keluarga Hyuga Hiashi dan Uchiha.

"Minato, apa kabar?" Sapa Hiashi pada sahabatnya ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Kata Minato sambil menjabat tangan Hiashi.

Kushina langsung menemui kedua sahabatnya, Mikoto dan Haruka. Dan bersalaman dengan mereka. Sedangkan Naruto dan Naruko terlihat agak canggung dengan suasana disini. Karena mereka baru pertama kali bertemu dengan keluarga Hyuga dan Uchiha seperti ini.

"Hei, Minato! Apa ini anak-anakmu?" tanya Hiashi pada Minato. Minato hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Wah, mereka sudah besar. Dan lihat wajah-wajah mereka sangat mirip dengan kau dan Kushina" Minato tertegun mendengarnya. Benarkah? Naruto dan Naruko mirip dengannya dan Kushina. Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang?

"Nama kalian siapa?" tanya Hiashi pada si kembar.

"Saya Namikaze Naruto" Kata Naruto sopan namun tegas, tak lupa ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Saya Namikaze Naruko" Kata Naruko dengan suara yang lembut dan sopan.

"Wah...wah, Kushina kau beruntung memiliki anak-anak seperti mereka. Apalagi putramu itu, ia sangat mirip dengan Minato" Ucap Mikoto menyenggol lengan Kushina. Kushina hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah-sudah sebaiknya kita langsung mulai makan malamnya, setelah itu kita bisa berbincang-bincang lagi" Seru Hiashi membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan itu berhenti mengobrol dan kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Hinata tak henti-hentinya menatap sosok pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu sekarang setelah kejadian tadi sore. Ia dapat melihat jika mata pemuda didepannya itu terlihat redup dan tak bersemangat. Hatinya terasa sakit melihatnya. Padahal mereka baru bertemu tadi pagi. Rasa kesal yang menyelimuti hatinya tadi pagi kini menguap dan timbul rasa sedih serta prihatin kepada pemuda itu.

"Kenapa menatapku ku seperti itu?" suara baritone yang terdengar tegas namun dingin itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya, menyembuyikan rona merah dipipinya. Ia malu karena ketahuan memperhatikan pemuda Namikaze itu.

"Ti-tidak si-siapa bilang aku menatapmu. Jangan ke Ge-eran jadi orang," Kata Hinata terbata-bata mencoba menghindar dari pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan mulai memakan makanan yang ia tinggalkan tadi.

' _Sial, kenapa aku malah menatapnya seperti itu. Dan kenapa pula dia bisa tahu jika aku menatapnya?'_ batin Hinata kesal.

Namun, ia kembali menatap Naruto. Dan ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang saat memandangi wajah tampan Namikaze Naruto.

' _Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdegup dengan kencang? Ada apa denganku?_ ' Tanya Hinata dalam hati. Ia memegang dadanya sebelah kiri. Pikirannya melayang, menginggat kejadian tadi pagi saat ia tak sengaja menabrak Naruto. Mata biru safir milik Naruto itu terlihat indah di mata Hinata. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyadarkan dirinya.

' _Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak boleh memikirkan pemuda menyebalkan itu! Hinata sadar...sadar... Kau tidak boleh terbawa pesona pemuda itu'_ Kemudian ia memulai kembali makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari, jika ia telah terpesona oleh bola mata milik Naruto itu. Dan membawa dirinya tenggelam kedalam perasaan yang lebih jauh dan dalam dengan pemuda Namikaze ini.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

Sasuke tak berhenti menatap Naruko yang duduk disebelah Naruto. Sejak keluarga Namikaze itu datang, mata onyxnya langsung tertuju kepada Naruko. Naruko terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. _Dress_ selutut berwarna putih sangat pas ditubuh Naruko, kemudian _makeup_ naturalnya membuat ia semakin terlihat mempesona dimatanya. Naruko bagaikan Bidadari yang turun dari khayangan. Ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan semua percakapan orang-orang disekitarnya, ia hanya memperhatikan bidadarinya tersebut dan mengagumi keindahan yang diciptakan oleh Kami- _sama_ kepadanya.

Uchiha Itachi menyadari jika sang adik sedang jatuh cinta pada gadis Namikaze itu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum geli. Tak menyangka jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkesan dingin kepada gadis-gadis kini memandangi Namikaze Naruko seakan-akan gadis itu adalah barang yang sangat langka dan akan menghilang jika ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Naruko-chan cantik ya malam ini?" bisik Itachi pada adiknya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Iya, sangat cantik. Seperti bidadari"

"Kau suka pada dia"

"Iya, aku sangat menyukainya" gumam Sasuke tanpa ia sadari.

Tiba-tiba ia membelalakan matanya, ketika menyadari ucapannya tadi. Sedangkan Itachi tersenyum puas. Kalau ia tidak sedang berada di tempat ini, mungkin ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Sasuke seperti itu. Sasuke hanya mengeram kesal.

"Haha...rupanya _baka otoutou_ ku ini sudah besar ya," Kata Itachi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke.

" _Urusai_ " gerutunya menepis pelan tangan Itachi. Ia kesal dengan tingkah laku kakaknya yang menyebalkan ini. Namun, ia tetap mengagumi sosok kakaknya yang ia anggap sebagai penganti ayahnya yang meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu. Itachi tertawa pelan.

"Jika kau menyukainya kejar dia dan rebut hatinya. Jangan sampai ia direbut oleh orang lain," Sasuke tertegun, benar apa yang dikatakan sang kakak, ia harus merebut hati Naruko sebelum orang lain merebutnya. Dia harus berjuang menarik hati Naruko dan menjadikan miliknya untuk selamanya.

...

...

...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: Naruto dan Hinata : Falling In Love With You

 **Dinding Author**

Haii _Minna-san_ ^^

Blue's datang kembali dengan membawa FF yang super duper GEJE ini ^^. _Gomen ne_ baru bisa update sekarang. Karena kemarin otak gila Blue's sedang kosong, jadi baru bisa Blue's update sekarang ^^

Dan chapter kali ini akan bercerita tentang kisah NaruHina ^/^. Ya walau tak ada manis-manisnya, yang ada hanya ke-gejean yang di bawa oleh Blue's (_ _#). Maafin Blue's ya para reader's dan senpai-senpai sekalian jika FF kali ini tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan m(_ _)m.

Thank's buat kalian-kalian yang telah merepiew, membaca, memfollow, dan memfavkan Fic geje ini. Tanpa kalian mungkin aku tidak akan percaya diri untuk melanjutkan Fic geje dan jelek ini. _Hounto ni Arigatou_ m(_ _)m

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Jika kau menyukainya kejar dia dan rebut hatinya. Jangan sampai ia direbut oleh orang lain," Sasuke tertegun, benar apa yang dikatakan sang kakak, ia harus merebut hati Naruko sebelum orang lain merebutnya. Dia harus berjuang menarik hati Naruko dan menjadikan miliknya untuk selamanya.

...

...

...

 _ **LOVE**_

Story by

 **Blue's Princess**

Disclamer

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

Pairing

 _ **[Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuga Hinata]**_

 _ **[Uchiha Sasuke – Uzumaki Naruko]**_

Rate

 **T**

Genre

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

Summary

 **Naruto dan Naruko, dua saudara kembar yang sejak kecil hidup di Panti Asuhan, mereka tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua mereka. Bagaimana jika mereka harus diangkat anak oleh Minato dan Kushina? Sedangkan mereka berdua adalah orang tua kandungnya. Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka?. Semua peristiwa 17 tahun yang lalu akan terungkap disini**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, Naruto sedikit OOC, alur cepat dan membingungkan**

 **Cerita membosankan, typo berkeliaran, geje dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 _ **~Happy Reading~ ^^**_

"Naruko-chan, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan!" kata Hinata, ketika dia, Naruko, dan Ino berada di kantin sekolah. Naruko yang sedang asik membaca bukunya itu, terhenti dan langsung menutup bukunya. "Mau tanya apa Hinata-chan?"

"A-ano, i-ini tentang y-yang wa-waktu itu," ucap Hinata dengan terbata-bata, dia sedikit takut jika pertanyaannya ini membuat Naruko marah dan sedih. Sejak kejadian waktu itu, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Ada sesuatu di hatinya yang memaksanya untuk mengetahui alasan tentang pertengkaran Naruko dan gadis bernama Shion itu, serta apa hubungannya gadis itu dengan Naruto. Naruko menghela nafas pelan. Salah satu tangannya menyangga dagunya, ia memandang sahabatnya yang baru ia kenal seminggu lalu ini dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Emangnya ada apa? Kenapa Hinata-chan menanyakan itu?" Tanya Naruko, ia tersenyum geli melihat gelagat Hinata yang seperti orang kebingungan. Ino yang saat itu sedang membaca pesan dari Sai, pacarnya, ikut penasaran kenapa Hinata bertanya seperti itu. Ia sudah mendengar jika Naruko bertengkar dengan orang yang selama ini ia benci, seminggu yang lalu. Namun, sebenarnya Ino sendiri tidak mengerti siapa orang yang mampu membuat seorang Namikaze Naruko membenci seseorang sampai seperti itu. Karena Naruko sendiri tidak pernah menceritakan kepadanya. Naruko hanya bilang jika ia membenci seseorang. Dan jika dia melihat orang itu lagi dihadapannya atau Naruto, Naruko akan langsung membunuhnya.

Hinata bingung mau menjawab seperti apa, dia sendiri sebenarnya juga bingung kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu. Tapi, otaknya terus memikirkan itu semua dan sukses membuat dirinya tidak bisa tidur. "Etto~ bagaimana ya?, sebenarnya selama seminggu aku terus memikirkannya." Kata Hinata sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Ta-tapi bukan karena aku menyukai Naruto-kun" tambahnya ketika melihat tatapan menyelidik dari dua temannya itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino menyelidik.

"I-iya benar, hanya saja~"

"Hanya apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruko.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti-tidak, lupakan saja. Ke-kenapa kalian malah bertanya seperti itu sih?" gerutu Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ino dan Naruko tertawa melihat ekspresi Hinata seperti ini.

" _Mou_ , jangan menertawakanku seperti itu" Naruko langsung berhenti tertawa. Kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah serius.

"Jadi, kau ingin mengetahui alasannya," Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik"

Ino dan Hinata mendengarkan cerita Naruko dengan seksama. Naruko memulai menceritakan semuanya mulai dari Naruto yang bertemu dengan Shion pada awal mereka memasuki Junior high School. Beberapa bulan kemudian mereka jadian sebagai pasangan kekasih. Awalnya hubungan mereka berdua baik-baik saja dan selalu terlihat romantis. Dan Naruko merestui hubungan mereka itu. Namun, ketika mereka lulus dari Junior High School dan akan memasuki Senior High School, entah kenapa Naruko merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Shion. Apalagi menurut kakaknya, beberapa hari ini Shion sulit dihubungi. Bahkan untuk bertemu saja, sangat sulit sekali. Shion selalu mencari alasan ketika Naruto mengajaknya keluar.

Saat musim dingin 2 tahun lalu, dia dan ibunya sedang berbelanja di salah satu mall di Konoha. Ketika dia melewati salah satu toko perhiasan yang berada dikawasan mall itu, dia melihat Shion dengan seorang pria yang usianya diatas mereka. Dan mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Ia geram dan marah kepada Shion. Kakaknya dirumah selalu memikirkannya dan mengkhawatirkannya ketika dia tidak bisa menghubungi maupun menemui gadis itu. Tapi Shion, ia malah bermesra-mesraan dengan lelaki lain. Tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Naruto dirumah.

Semenjak saat itulah, dia langsung membenci Shion. Naruko tak berani memberitahukan kenyataan pahit itu kepada Naruto. Ia takut jika Naruto sedih dan patah hati. Jadi, ia mencoba menyembunyikannya dari Naruto. Naruko mencoba memperingati dan menasehati Naruto agar tidak terlalu memikirkan Shion dan mencoba melupakan gadis itu. Tapi, Naruto tak mau mendengar peringatannya itu. Malah ia menganggap jika Naruko menjelek-jelekkan Shion dan mencoba membuat dirinya menjauh dari Shion. Gara-gara masalah itu, sempat hubungannya dengan sang kakak sedikit renggang. Tapi untunglah mereka cepat berbaikkan. Hingga peristiwa itu terjadi, ketika ia dan Naruto mempergoki Shion sedang bercumbu dengan pria yang ia lihat di mal waktu itu.

"Karena kejadian itulah _Nii-san_ ku tidak suka didekati perempuan. Ia menggangap semua perempuan itu sama seperti Shion, kecuali aku dan _Kaa-san_ ku. Maka dari itu, dia bersikap lebih dingin kepada perempuan." Kata Naruko mengakhiri ceritanya

Hinata terdiam, sedangkan Ino mengangguk paham.

' _Jadi, selama ini Naruto-kun semenderita itu! Pantas saja Naruko-chan semarah itu pada gadis yang bernama Shion. Kalau aku di posisi Naruko-chan, pasti aku akan melakukan hal yang sama apa yang dilakukan Naruko-chan. Mungkin lebih buruk daripada yang dilakukan Naruko-chan kemarin'_ batin Hinata sedih. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Naruko sekarang. Karena ia juga memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki. Dan ia sangat mencintai kakaknya seperti Naruko mencintai dan menyayangi Naruto.

"Nah Hinata-chan, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Naruko membuyarkan lamunnya.

Hinata menatap Naruko, "Emangnya apa yang bisa aku bantu, Naruko-chan?"

Naruko tersenyum penuh arti. Semenjak kejadian itu, ia terus memikirkan rencana ini. Rencana mendekatkan Hinata dengan kakaknya. Mungkin dengan adanya Hinata, kakaknya akan sedikit demi sedikit bisa melupakan wanita sialan itu. Apalagi, ia tahu jika Hinata itu gadis yang baik, lembut, polos, ramah dan hangat. Dan ia sangat cocok dan serasi dengan kakaknya. Naruko sangat setuju dan merestui jika kakaknya bersanding dengan gadis Hyuga ini.

"Aku mau kamu mendekati _Nii-san_ ku. Buat dia mencintaimu dan melupakan Shion,"

Hinata syok, A-apa mendekati pemuda dingin itu?. Dan dia harus membuat pemuda Namikaze itu mencintainya. Hinata semakin bingung, apa ia harus melakukan itu?. Tapi bagaimana caranya?. Dia sendiri sampai saat ini tidak mengerti soal percintaan, dan sekarang dia harus membuat seorang pemuda mencintai dirinya dan melupakan mantan kekasihnya yang amat dia cintai. Itu mustahil bagi seorang Hyuga Hinata yang sampai saat ini belum pernah merasakan cinta.

Tunggu! Kenapa hatinya menolak dengan pikirannya barusan. Hatinya berkata jika dia memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Tidak... itu tidak mungkin!. Mungkin hanya perasaanya saja karena terbawa suasana. Iya benar! Ia hanya terbawa suasana saja.

"Ke-kenapa harus aku?" tanya Hinata.

"Karena kamu punya kelebihan yang tak dimiliki oleh Shion, dan aku yakin kau pantas bersama kakakku. Kalian cocok sekali, dan kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang paling bahagia jika kalian berdua bersama" terang Naruko

"Aku setuju" ucap Ino

"Bagaimana Hinata-chan? Apakah kau mau membantuku?"

"Aku tak tahu, aku ragu aku bisa melakukan itu" jawab Hinata dengan sedikit ragu.

"Aku yakin kau bisa Hinata-chan, aku yakin kau bisa merubah Naruto dan membuat ia melupakan Shion" Hinata menatap kedua sahabatnya itu, kemudian menghela nafas. Mencoba memikirkannya lagi matang-matang.

"Baiklah akan aku coba." Mendengar keputusan itu, Naruko dan Ino tersenyum lega. Mereka yakin jika Hinata mampu membuat Naruto jatuh cinta pada dirinya dan melupakan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan itu.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

 **From: Naruko**

 **Nii-san aku mau pergi ke mall bersama Ino-chan. Jadi, jangan menungguku pulang.**

 **Oh ya jika Nii-san masih ada disekolah, tolong antarkan pulang Hinata-chan ya? Tadi aku dengar dia sekarang ada di ruang club tari. Ingat, Nii-san harus mengantarkan Hinata-chan pulang dengan selamat! Oke ^^**

Naruto hanya mengedipkan matanya, kemudian mendengus kasar. Kenapa ia harus melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti ini?.

 **To: Naruko**

 **Baiklah, jika sudah selesai segera pulang atau kau akan mendengar omelan dari** _ **Kaa-san.**_

Setelah mengirimkan pesan ke Naruko, ia memasukan _handphone_ nya dan berjalan membereskan berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya. 1 minggu ini dia sibuk mempersiapkan festival tahunan disekolahnya. Dan dia harus menangani itu semua. Apalagi, festival tahun ini adalah festival terakhir untuk dirinya dan teman-teman satu angkatannya. Jadi dia tidak mau membuat semuanya berantakan dan mengecewakan teman-temannya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, ia segera beranjak keluar dari ruang OSIS dan mengunci pintu. Kemudian berjalan menuju ruang club tari yang berada di sebelah ruang club lukis. Karena letak ruang club tari yang berada dilantai 1 dan dia berada dilantai 2, Naruto harus menuruni tangga dan berbelok menuju ruangan tersebut. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara music dari salah satu ruangan itu. Ia yakin jika gadis itu masih berada disana. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruangan tersebut dan menemui gadis itu lalu mengajaknya pulang. Ia sudah merasa lelah dan ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kalau bukan permintaan Naruko, mungkin ia sudah pulang dan berada di tempat tidurnya sekarang.

Beberapa minggu ini Naruko selalu mengajak sahabatnya itu untuk pulang bersama mereka, tak jarang ia juga menyuruh Naruto mengantarkan teman indigonya itu pulang. Ah bukan menyuruhnya, melainkan 'memaksa'nya. Jika ia sedang tidak bersama teman-temannya, diam-diam gadis itu menemuinya dan menyerahkan sekotak bento dengan wajah memerah. Setelah itu, gadis itu akan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Terkadang, ia menemukan kontak bento berada diatas mejanya.

Naruto sebenarnya merasa terganggu ketika gadis itu menemuinya, namun ia juga sedikit terhibur ketika melihat tingkah gadis itu. Wajahnya memerah dan terlihat sangat gugup saat gadis itu berada didekatnya. Membayangkan itu semua, membuat ia tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyuman tipis. Suara music itu semakin terdengar sangat jelas ketika ia sudah berada di depan ruangan club tari. Ruangan ini cukup besar daripada ruangan-ruangan lainnya. Ia segera masuk dan mencari gadis itu. Tiba-tiba, safirnya menangkap sosok gadis bersurai Indigo sedang menari _ballet_ dengan sangat indahnya. Berhiaskan cahaya senja sore itu menambah keindahan serta kecantikan tarian tersebut. Ia terpana melihat gerakan yang sangat indah itu. Matanya tetap mengawasi setiap gerakannya. Ia mendecak kagum.

' _Cantik'_ batinnya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti menari, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Safir bertemu Lavender. Waktu terasa berhenti ketika dua bola mata berbeda warna itu saling bertemu. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipi gembil gadis dihadapnnya ini.

"A-ano, Ke-kenapa Na-naruto-kun belum pu-pulang?" tanya Hinata pada pemuda yang berjalan disebelahnya. Ia terkejut melihat Naruto yang berdiri didepan pintu ruang clubnya. Naruto menoleh kearahnya sebentar, kemudian kembali melihat kedepan.

"Tadi masih ada urusan sedikit di ruang OSIS. Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku sedang latihan menari buat persiapan festival bulan depan."

Tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto yang berjalan disebelahnya ikut berhenti ketika melihat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya.

"Hari ini cuacanya sangat cerah dan langitnya sangat indah. Aku baru sadar jika kita bisa melihat matahari terbenam dari sini." Kata Hinata tersenyum manis sambil melihat matahari terbenam.

 **Deg~**

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat Hinata tersenyum seperti itu. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa ia merasa hangat ketika melihat senyuman itu diwajah cantik Hinata. Dan, kenapa di matanya saat ini Hinata terlihat sangat ehm~ cantik. Cahaya senja sore yang berwarna jingga kemerahan itu menerpa wajah Hinata, menambah kecantikan gadis itu. Naruto tidak berkedip sama sekali saat melihat gadis disampingnya ini.

' _Benar-benar cantik dan manis~'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata sontak membuat dirinya terkejut.

"A-ah ti-tidak. Ayo pulang biar aku antar" Kata Naruto berbata-bata, tak lupa rona merah menghiasi pipi tannya.

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Hinata halus.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak baik seorang gadis sepertimu pulang malam sendirian. Ayo" ucap Naruto sambil menarik pelan tangan Hinata.

"Eh"

Hinata terkejut ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto. Sontak wajahnya terasa panas saat melihat tangan Naruto menggengam tangannya. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya merasa nyaman saat tangannya digengam oleh Naruto.

' _Naruto-kun, apakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu?'_ tanya Hinata dalam hati ketika melihat punggung pemuda didepannya.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

" _Tadaima"_ ucap Naruto

" _Okaeri_ , loh Naru-kun kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" Tanya Kushina pada putranya.

" _Gomen ne Kaa-san_ , tadi disekolah aku ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Kemudian mengantarkan temanku pulang terlebih dahulu" Jawab Naruto sambil duduk di sofa. Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan, beberapa hari ini pekerjaannya sebagai Ketua Osis memang banyak menyita waktu dan tenaganya. Kushina yang melihat putranya yang terlihat lelah itu segera berjalan menuju dapur, membuatkan coklat hangat untuk putranya. Setelah beberapa menit, ia berjalan keluar dari dapur dengan membawa satu cangkir coklat hangat ditangannya.

"Ini diminum dulu Naru-kun, setelah itu cepat mandi lalu turun ke meja makan" kata Kushina sambil memberikan coklat hangat pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya. Badannnya terasa lebih baik setelah meminum coklat hangat buatan ibunya itu. Kemudian ia beranjak ke kamarnya dan langsung membersihkan dirinya agar lebih segar.

* * *

" _Ne, Nii-san_ tadi kau jadi mengantar Hinata-chan pulang kan?" tanya Naruko ketika mereka berada diruang keluarga. Setelah makan malam, biasanya Minato dan keluarganya selalu menyempatkan diri berkumpul di ruang keluarga hanya sekedar mengobrol dan bercerita tentang keseharian mereka sebelum kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Naruto yang tadinya sedang bermain game di _handphone_ nya, menghentikan aktifitasnya itu kemudian menoleh kearah adik kembarnya yang ada disampingnya.

"Iya, kau puas sekarang!" Naruko tersenyum lebar.

"Siapa itu Hinata-chan?" tanya Kushina yang baru saja datang membawa beberapa makanan kecil. Ia menaruh makanan kecil itu diatas meja, kemudian duduk disamping sang suami.

"Itu loh _Kaa-san_ temanku yang baru pindah 1 bulan yang lalu. Putri paman Hiashi" Kata Naruto sambil mencomot kue yang dibawa sang Ibu.

"Benarkah?"

"Umm, dan tadi Naruto- _nii_ mengantarkan Hinata-chan pulang kerumahnya loh~" kata Naruko. Naruto langsung melemparinya dengan makanan yang sempat ia ambil tadi.

" _Urusai_ " Naruko tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh, jadi karena itu putra ibu pulang terlambat. Wah sebentar lagi aku dan Haruka akan menjadi besan dong~" kata Kushina membuat wajah Naruto memerah karena malu.

" _Kaa-san_ ~" rengek Naruto.

"Hahaha, wajah Naruto- _nii_ memerah kayak kepiting rebus, hahaha" tawa Naruko diikuti oleh Minato dan Kushina. Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, Naruto...Naruto... Tapi aku lebih setuju jika kau bersama Hinata daripada kekasihmu sebelumnya" Kata Minato. Naruto tersentak. Ngomong-ngomong soal Shion, kenapa sejak saat itu dia tidak memikirkannya lagi?. Sejak Hinata hadir didalam kehidupannya.

"Betul. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan gadis itu. Apalagi gadis itu membuat Naru-kun menjadi sedih seperti ini. Ku kira dia adalah gadis baik-baik, eh ternyata dia malah seperti itu. Menjijikan-tebbane!" Kata Kushina emosi.

"Benar _Kaa-san_." Kata Naruko membenarkan ucapan Kushina. Naruto tertawa ngeri melihat ibu dan adiknya seperti ini.

' _Hahaha, Kaa-san dan Naruko terlihat menyeramkan-tebbayo~'_ kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau lebih baik dengan Hinata-chan, Naruto. Dan lupakan Shion. _Tou-san_ akan mendukungmu dan merestuimu jika kau bersama Hinata-chan" Ucap Minato dengan cengiran khasnya. Naruko dan Kushina mengangguk semangat. Naruto hanya sweetdrop melihat keluarganya dengan semangat menyuruhnya mendekati gadis Hyuga itu.

"Aku membayangkan suatu hari nanti kau menikah dengan Hinata-chan. Kemudian kalian memiliki anak-anak yang lucu-lucu. Hah, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari itu terjadi" kata Kushina membuat wajah Naruto memerah kembali.

" _Ka-kaa-san_ jangan berbicara seperti itu." Kushina hanya tertawa pelan.

"Nah, Naru-kun besok kamu undang Hinata-chan makan malam disini ya?" Kata Kushina

"Loh, kenapa harus aku, bukan Naruko saja?" protes Naruto.

"Sudahlah lakukan saja _Nii-san_. Itung-itung langkah awal mendekati Hinata-chan" ucap Naruko.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, "Hah, baiklah" ucap Naruto putus asa.

Minato hanya tertawa melihat Kushina dan Naruko menggoda Naruto seperti itu. Suatu pemandangan yang takkan tergantikan oleh apapun. Ia merasa sangat bahagia memiliki keluarga kecilnya ini. Ia tak akan membiarkan kebahagiaan ini menghilang begitu saja. Dia akan menjaga senyuman dan tawa keluarga kecilnya apapun resikonya.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk miliknya. Ia menggerutu tidak jelas. Dia merasa sangat kesal karena digoda ibu dan adiknya habis-habisan. Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang kejadian tadi sore muncul dibenaknya. Saat gadis berambut indigo itu menari _ballet_ dengan sangat indah, kemudian saat gadis itu tersenyum manis sambil memandang matahari terbenam. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa hangat, detak jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan saat bersama Shion. Perasaan apa ini?. Kenapa hanya menginggat senyuman gadis itu, mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat? Seakan-akan jantungnya ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Dan wajahnya terasa panas. Naruto langsung bangkit dan mengusap rambut pirangnya dengan kasar.

' _Kenapa aku malah memikirkan gadis itu? ah sial! Gara-gara Kaa-san dan Naruko, aku jadi kepikiran tentang gadis itu'_ umpatnya dalam hati

Tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir, beberapa minggu ini ia jarang sekali memikirkan Shion. Padahal, biasanya jika sedang sendirian seperti saat ini ia akan langsung teringat oleh mantan kekasihnya itu. Kenapa dia baru sadar tentang hal itu?. Semenjak Hinata berada disekitarnya, bayang-bayang Shion tak pernah terlintas lagi di pikirannya. Yang ada hanya bayangan gadis berambut indigo yang kedua pipinya merah merona dan dengan malu-malu menyerahkan kotak bento kepadanya. Apa gadis itu yang membuat dirinya melupakan sosok Shion? Mungkin benar kata ayahnya, jika gadis Hyuga itu mampu membuat dirinya melupakan Shion dan kenangan-kenangan bersama gadis berambut pirang itu.

' _Mungkinkah aku bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis itu? Dan melupakan Shion?'_ tanyanya dalam hati sambil merebahkan tubuhnya kembali kekasurnya, menutup matanya dan mulai tidur lelap.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

"Jadi, kedua anak mereka masih hidup?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang duduk dengan angkuhnya di meja kerjanya.

"Benar Tuan, saya melihat sendiri jika anak kembar dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina masih hidup. Bahkan mereka kini berada di samping kedua orang tua mereka" Kata salah satu bawahannya. Laki-laki itu menghisap rokok yang ia pegang, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan.

"Wanita itu tidak membunuh anak-anak itu, dan membiarkan mereka hidup. Begitu?" sang bawahannya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tangkap mereka, dan langsung bunuh mereka. Kemudian tangkap wanita sialan itu. Bawa dia kemari, biar aku yang menangani wanita itu" Perintah laki-laki tersebut.

" _Haii'_ " kata bawahannya itu, kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan tuannya yang duduk dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Minato, lihat saja. Akan ku buat kau menderita seperti yang ku lakukan pada Fugaku" kata laki-laki itu dengan senyuman yang mengerikan.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

Hinata berjalan menuju ruangan Osis, kedua tangannya memeluk sekotak bento yang akan dia berikan pada Naruto. Ia yakin jika Naruto takkan sempat untuk makan siang karena kesibukannya saat ini, jadi dia membuatkan bento khusus untuk Naruto. Ia benar-benar yakin akan perasaannya kepada pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Dan dia akan berusaha membuat pemuda itu jatuh cinta kepadanya dan melupakan mantan kekasihnya itu. Dengan bersemangat, ia langkahkan kakinya dengan agak cepat agar segera sampai diruangan itu dan memberikan kotak bentonya kepada Naruto. Saat ia akan berbelok, dia melihat Naruto bersama seorang gadis bersurai merah muda. Dan kelihatannya mereka sangat akrab. Buktinya Naruto bisa tertawa ceria ketika bersama gadis itu.

Hinata merasakan dadanya sesak ketika melihat pandangan itu. Tanpa ia sadari buliran-buliran airmata menggenang di kelopak matanya. Ia mengusapnya dengan kasar. Kenapa harus sesakit ini, batinnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa Hinata?" pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya. Sejak kapan pemuda itu berada didepannya.

"A-ano, tadi mataku terkena debu, Jadi-" tiba-tiba Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, kemudian meniup pelan tepat ke mata Hinata berharap jika debu yang masuk kedalam mata Hinata pergi dari mata indah itu. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam, tak lupa rona merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Apa sudah lebih baik?" Tanyanya lagi, Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Syukurlah, lalu kau kenapa ada disini.?" Hinata langsung tersadar apa alasannya dia datang kesini. Dengan sedikit gugup, dia menyerahkan kotak bento yang dia bawa tadi.

"A-ano, a-aku ke-kesini mau memberikan i-ini. A-aku dengar da-dari Naruko-chan ji-jika Na-naruto-kun sedang sibuk mengurusi per-persiapan untuk festival nanti. Ja-jadi, a-aku membuatkan bento khusus bu-buat Naruto-kun agar Na-naruto-kun ti-tidak sakit ka-karena telat ma-makan" kata Hinata dengan terbata-bata. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian menerima kotak bento tersebut.

" _Ariagatou_ Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto, Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Hinata tersentak ketika Naruto mengecup pipi gembilnya. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya lucu ini.

" _Jaa ne_ Hinata-chan" pamit Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam mematung. Tangan kanan Hinata terangkat, mengusap pipinya yang dicium oleh Naruto.

' _Na-naruto-kun menciumku. Naruto-kun menciumku!'_ teriaknya dalam hati.

Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan koridor itu dengan wajah memerah. Tak lupa senyuman manis terlukis indah diwajahnya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu. Salah satu tangannya dia letakkan didada kirinya, sedangkan satunya lagi memegang kotak bento yang di bawa Hinta tadi. Dia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Dia bingung, kenapa dia melakukan hal senekat itu?. Padahal hanya karena Hinata memberinya kotak bento, membuat ia ingin mengecup pipi gembil Hinata.

' _Ah sial...sial...sial'_ umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Kenapa dia tidak bisa menahannya sih?. Naruto berjalan menuju mejanya, kemudian membuka kotak bento tersebut. Dia dapat melihat ada berbagai macam masakan yang tertata rapi disana. Tak lupa, sebuah tulisan yang terbuat dari saus berada diatas telur dadar.

' **GANBATTE NE NARUTO-KUN ^^'**

Membuat Naruto tersenyum. Dia tidak menyangka jika Hinata membuat ini semua khusus untuknya.

" _Arigatou_ , Hinata" gumamnya tanpa melepaskan senyuman manisnya diwajah tannya.

Sepertinya perhatian kecil Hinata mampu membuat Naruto jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dan melupakan Shion dari hatinya. Hujan yang menyelimuti hati Naruto kini berubah menjadi sebuah pelangi indah yang akan menghiasi kehidupannya kelak.

' _Sepertinya, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu, Hinata'_

...

...

...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: Sasuke dan Naruko: The First Love

 **Dinding Author**

Haii _Minna-san_.

Ketemu lagi dengan Blue's. Alhamdulillah akhirnya kelar juga chapter 5 ini, Huft~#ngelapkeringet. Ada yang kangen gak dengan FF geje ini #Plakk. Maaf jika chapter ini masih jelek dan tetap geje serta mengecewakan para senpai-senpai juga readers sekalian.

Wokkee, cerita kali ini aku mau membahas tentang cinta pertama Naruko. Dan misteri tentang menghilangnya bayi kembar MinaKushi akan terungkap sedikit disini.

Thank's buat kalian-kalian yang sudah repiew, memfollow, dan memfavkan FF geje ini. Dan tak henti-hentinya aku ucapkan Terima Kasih dan Maaf sebesar-besarnya jika FF ini makin jelek. _Hounto ni Arigatou_ m(_ _)m

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya perhatian kecil Hinata mampu membuat Naruto jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dan melupakan Shion dari hatinya. Hujan yang menyelimuti hati Naruto kini berubah menjadi sebuah pelangi indah yang akan menghiasi kehidupannya kelak.

' _Sepertinya, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu, Hinata'_

...

...

...

 _ **LOVE**_

Story by

 **Blue's Princess**

Disclamer

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

Pairing

 _ **[Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuga Hinata]**_

 _ **[Uchiha Sasuke – Uzumaki Naruko]**_

Rate

 **T**

Genre

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

Summary

 **Naruto dan Naruko, dua saudara kembar yang sejak kecil hidup di Panti Asuhan, mereka tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua mereka. Bagaimana jika mereka harus diangkat anak oleh Minato dan Kushina? Sedangkan mereka berdua adalah orang tua kandungnya. Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka?. Semua peristiwa 17 tahun yang lalu akan terungkap disini**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, Naruto sedikit OOC, alur cepat dan membingungkan**

 **Cerita membosankan, typo berkeliaran, geje dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 _ **~Happy Reading~ ^^**_

"APAAA!" Teriak Naruko dan Ino. Hinata langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

"Benarkah itu Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino. Hinata mengangguk pelan, tak lupa rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi gembilnya.

Setelah kejadian di koridor dekat ruang OSIS tadi, Hinata langsung menceritakan kejadian itu kepada Naruko dan Ino. Kedua sahabatnya itu terkejut mendengar cerita Hinata tadi..

"Huh, aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini" Kata Naruko sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi yang ia tempati.

Ino mengangguk, "Berarti usaha kita selama ini berhasil, tinggal menunggu kapan Naruto akan mengakui perasaannya"

"Tapi Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruko

"A-apa?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu kepada _Nii-san_ ku?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Hinata memerah seketika. Ia memainkan kedua jarinya, tanda jika ia sedang gugup. Sedangkan kedua sahabatnya menatap Hinata penasaran menunggu jawaban gadis didepan mereka.

"A-aku~" Naruko dan Ino semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat Hinata.

"Aku apa?" Tanya Ino tidak sabaran.

"A-aku me-menyukai Naruto-kun" lanjut Hinata.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Benarkah Hinata-chan?" tanya Ino heboh, Naruko hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah laku Ino yang menurutnya terlalu lebay.

" _Urusai_ Ino-chan" Ino langsung cemberut, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Hihihi, sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar. Benar Ino-chan, aku menyukai Naruto-kun" kata Hinata mencoba melerai.

"Sejak kapan?" Hinata mencoba menginggat-ngingat kapan ia mulai menyukai pemuda Namikaze itu.

"Umm, mungkin sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah ini" kata Hinata, kemudian tertawa pelan menginggat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Wah, cinta pada pandangan pertama ya?" Tanya Ino, Hinata hanya mengangguk malu.

"Padahal dulu aku menganggap dia sangat menyebalkan" kata Hinata sambil menyanggah dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang cinta pandangan pertama, aku teringat sesuatu. Tentang cinta pertamaku" Kata Naruko. Ino dan Hinata langsung menatap Naruko.

"Emangnya ada apa dengan cinta pertamamu Naruko-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Engga sih, Cuma tiba-tiba teringat saja. Bagaimana ya dia sekarang? Apakah dia masih seperti dulu?" kata Naruko, salah satu tangannya menyangga dagunya. Menggali ingatannya yang sempat ia lupakan. Tentang anak laki-laki yang membuat dia mencintai music, selain sang ayah. Dan juga satu-satunya pencuri hatinya sejak mereka masih kecil.

"Memangnya dia bagaimana sih? Cerita dong~" bujuk Ino antusias. Naruko menatap kedua sahabatnya, kemudian kembali melihat kedepan.

"Aku tak terlalu menginggat bagaimana dia dulu. Aku tak begitu dekat dengan dia. Karena dulu aku tak suka didekati siapapun, selain Naruto- _nii_ dan kakak yang membantu di panti. Aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Dia sering bermain ke Panti bersama keluarganya. Dia jago bermain piano. Dan aku sering mendengar dia bermain. Saat pertama kali aku mendengar permainannya, aku mulai menyukai music dan dirinya. Namun, sejak aku dan _Nii-san_ diadopsi dan kami memiliki banyak kegiatan, aku mulai melupakan dirinya. Huft~" Naruko menghela nafas pelan. Dadanya terasa sesak menginggat anak kecil berambut raven itu. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan permainan piano anak itu. Permainan yang mampu membuat dia melupakan semua bebannya. Alunan music yang lembut itu, membuat dia jatuh hati padanya. Tapi, karena sifatnya yang tidak mau didekati oleh orang lain itu, membuat dirinya tidak bisa mendekati anak kecil itu. Pada akhirnya, ia tidak mengetahui nama anak kecil itu bahkan berteman dengan dia.

Ino dan Hinata menatap Naruko dengan pandangan sedih. _'Tapi, kenapa cerita Naruko-chan sama persis dengan cerita Sasuke-nii ya?'_ batin Hinata.

"Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa. Suatu saat nanti aku bisa bertemu dengan dia dan menyatakan jika aku menyukainya" kata Naruko menyemangati dirinya. Ino tersenyum melihat Naruko kembali bersemangat, sedangkan Hinata memikirkan cerita Naruko tadi. Saat Ia akan membuka suara, tiba-tiba bel tanda masuk berbunyi membuat Hinata membatalkan niatnya untuk menceritakan tentang persamaan cerita Naruko dengan sepupunya itu.

' _Mungkin lain waktu saja aku cerita pada Naruko-chan'_ putusnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kelasku dulu, _jaa ne_ " pamit Ino. Hinata juga kembali ketempat duduknya, dibelakang Naruko dan Naruto.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

Naruto melamun, membayangkan kejadian tadi siang. Ia tidak sadar jika dirinya kini sedang rapat bersama anggotanya. Hingga sebuah pensil mendarat tepat dikeningnya.

"Ittai~" rintihnya sambil mengusap keningnya.

"Hei Naruto, kau jangan melamun. Seriuslah sedikit!" Gertak Sakura.

" _Gomen_ Sakura-chan"

"Huh, baiklah kita lanjutkan rapatnya." Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, teman-teman kita akan menampilkan acara apa saja untuk memeriahkan festival tahun ini? Apa ada usulan?" tanya Naruto dengan mimik yang serius namun tegas.

"Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, namun Tsunade-sensei meminta kita untuk menampilkan sesuatu yang berbeda untuk tahun ini" Kata Shino.

"Berbeda?" tanya Kiba

"Iya" kata Shino singkat

"Berbeda ya?"

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam.

"Aku punya ide!" seru Tenten memecahkan keheningan

"Apa itu Tenten?" Tanya Sakura antusias

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyelengarakan pertunjukan music dari anak-anak club music? Kan mereka jarang sekali tampil di festival." usul Tenten.

"Huaa! Ide bagus Tenten. Dengar-dengar katanya ada salah satu anggota club music yang berbakat bermain piano loh, kalo tidak salah namanya Uchiha Sasuke" kata Sakura heboh.

"Music ya?" gumam Naruto, kemudian sebuah senyuman tipis tercetak diwajah tannya. Membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut memandangnya heran.

"Aku setuju dengan usulan Tenten-" Tenten tersenyum puas "-aku mempunyai rencana yang bagus untuk masalah ini"

"Apa itu Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto menatap semua anggotanya, "Biar aku jelaskan."

Kemudian dia menjelaskan semua rencana yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Semua anggotanya hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Untuk masalah yang satu itu biar aku yang menanganinya. Aku akan berbicara kepada mereka berdua. Sisanya kalian atur sebaik mungkin. Untuk penanggung jawab acara ini, ku serahkan padamu, Tenten" kata Naruto.

"E-eh, aku? Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Tenten

"Karena kamu yang memberi usul, jadi kamu yang harus mengambil kendali acara ini" ucap Sakura.

Tenten menghela nafas pelan, "Hah, Baiklah"

Naruto tersenyum, "Oke, rapat hari ini kita akhiri semua. Untuk penanggung jawab acara lainnya kita rapatkan minggu depan. Dan Tenten, aku tunggu proposal acara tersebut minggu depan, serta jangan lupa pikirkan konsep itu dan buat sebaik mungkin. Sampai jumpa di rapat selanjutnya. Kalian boleh pulang" Kata Naruto mengakhiri rapat. Semua yang berada diruangan tersebut segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah menulis semua hasil rapat kali ini?" tanyanya pada Haruno Sakura, sekretarisnya.

"Sudah kok" Jawab Sakura sambil membereskan semua perlengkapan alat tulisnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sakura" Sakura mengangguk, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Ruang OSIS. Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi yang ia duduki, matanya ia pejamkan. Dia sangat lelah dan ingin segera merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian segera bangkit membereskan semua barang-barangnya.

" _Nii-san~_ " Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu. Safirnya menangkap bayangan sang Adik yang berada di depan pintu, menjemputnya.

"Oh, kau rupanya Naruko. Ada apa? Bukannya hari ini kau ada latihan karate ya?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukan buku-buku serta alat tulisnya kedalam ransel yang ia bawa.

Naruko menggeleng, "Tidak, hari ini Guy- _sensei_ tidak hadir. Jadi, latihannya diliburkan. Apa _Nii-san_ sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, ayo kita pulang" Ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan sang adik.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

"APA! Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Naruko dengan histeris. Naruto menutup kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan sang Adik yang bisa menulikan telinganya dalam sekejap.

"Gak usah berteriak-teriak juga, Naruko!"

"Tapi...tapi _Nii-san_ , kenapa harus aku yang mengisi acara itu? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?" tanya Naruko. Naruto menurunkan kedua tangannya, kemudian menatap lembut sang adik yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Karena aku yakin kau bisa menampilkan pertunjukan yang bagus, Naruko. Permainan Biolamu yang indah itu akan memukau para penonton nantinya. Dan semua orang yang mengikuti rapat tadi juga mengakui permainanmu itu. Jadi, tidak ada salahnyakan jika kau menunjukan permainanmu itu pada festival nanti" terang Naruto. Naruko memandang bola mata safir milik sang kakak, mencari jawaban disana.

"Baiklah, aku mau. Tapi, aku tidak sendiriankan? Maksudku, apakah aku akan mempunyai pengiring" tanya Naruko. Ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja-ttebayo" seru Naruto sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya. Kemudian dia mengacak rambut Naruko yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan sang Ibu, kecuali warna rambutnya. Berwarna kuning pirang, sama seperti dirinya dan sang Ayah.

Naruko mengangkat kepalanya, "Benarkah?"

"Iya, dan kau pasti akan menyukainya. Ah bukan, kau akan jatuh cinta dengan dia. _Ittai~_ " Kata Naruto meringis. Perutnya terasa sakit akibat sikutan dari Naruko. Naruko mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian meninggalkan sang kakak yang meringis kesakitan.

"Hei, Naruko tunggu aku-ttebayo" panggil Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Naruko yang berada agak jauh dari dirinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi mereka diawasi oleh seseorang. Dan bahaya kini membayangi mereka kedepannya.

* * *

Naruto terus melirik kearah spionnya. Sejak mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah, mobil hitam itu terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Awalnya dia pikir mungkin hanya mobil yang sekedar melewati jalan yang sama dengan dirinya. Namun saat dia membelokkan mobilnya di jalan alternatif yang biasa dia lewati, mobil tersebut tetap mengikuti mereka. Kenapa mobil itu mengikutinya sampai sejauh ini?

"... _Nii-san~_ " panggil Naruko

Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak mendengar panggilan sang adik.

"Eh, a-ada apa Naruko?" tanya Naruto,

Naruko menatap Naruto, " _Nii-san_ kenapa? Apa yang kau pikirkan, hingga panggilanku tidak kau jawab?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar. Nah, kita sudah sampai" Kata Naruto sembari melepaskan _selfbelt_ nya, kemudian keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu. Naruko juga melepaskan _selfbelt_ nya dan keluar dari mobil. Naruto melihat kebelakang sebelum dia masuk kedalam rumahnya. Mobil hitam tersebut tetap ada disana, tapi jaraknya cukup jauh dari kediaman Namikaze. Seperti sedang mengawasi dia dan keluarganya.

' _Ada apa dengan mobil itu? Sejak keluar dari sekolah, mobil itu terus mengikuti kami. Sedikit mencurigakan'_ batinnya tetap memandangi mobil itu.

" _Nii-san_ ayo masuk" ajak Naruko, membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, baiklah"

" _Ne_... _ne_ , ada apa disana?, kenapa sejak tadi kau terus melihat kesana?" tanya Naruko sambil mencoba melihat kearah pandang Naruto tadi.

"Ahh, ti-tidak ada apa-apa Naruko. Sudah ayo masuk, aku sudah sangat lelah-ttebayo" kata Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Naruko. Dia tidak mau membuat Naruko cemas dengan kecurigaannya tentang mobil hitam yang mengikuti mereka sejak mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

 **From: Naruto-Dobe**

 **Teme, besok sepulang sekolah temui aku diruang club music. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.**

" _Baka_ , padahal dia satu kelas denganku, kenapa harus mengirim pesan segala?" gerutu Sasuke.

"Siapa Sasuke- _nii_?" tanya Hinata, matanya tetap tertuju pada buku yang dia baca. Sasuke meletakkan _handphone_ nya kembali, kemudian melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas yang dia kerjakan bersama Hinata.

"Naruto. Dia memintaku datang ke ruang club music besok. Padahal dia satu kelas dengan kita, kenapa tidak mengatakan langsung besok? Bukan mengirimkan pesan seperti ini" Hinata mendongakan kepalanya, menatap sepupunya yang sedang menulis jawaban dibuku tugas miliknya.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk, jadi dia tidak sempat mengatakan langsung pada _nii-san_." Kata Hinata lembut.

Sasuke langsung menutup bukunya dan membereskannya, "Mungkin"

" _Nii-san_ mau kemana?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke beranjak pergi dan keluar dari ruang keluarga.

"Aku mau kekamar, tugasku sudah selesai. Kau juga segera tidur jika tugasmu sudah selesai. Jangan tidur terlalu malam!" Hinata mengangguk pelan, kemudian melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya yang belum ia selesaikan.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Dia memutar knop pintu kamarnya, kemudian memasukinya. Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya dan meletakkan buku pelajaran yang ia bawa, Sasuke berjalan menuju piano kesayangannya. Jari-jarinya bergerak menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan pelan dan cepat, melantunkan alunan nada yang sangat lembut namun indah untuk didengar. Sebuah lagu yang dia ciptakan untuk cinta pertamanya, Namikaze Naruko. Lagu tersebut sengaja dia ciptakan agar dia bisa selalu ingat dengan gadis Namikaze itu. Suatu hari nanti, dia akan memainkan lagu ini khusus untuk gadis tersebut. Memikirkannya, membuat dia tidak sabar menunggu kesempatan itu. Kesempatan untuk bermain dihadapan Naruko dan menyatakan cintanya pada gadis bersurai kuning pirang. Setelah nada akhir lagu ia mainkan, Sasuke beranjak dari pianonya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Merebahkan tubuh kekarnya dikasur empuk miliknya, kemudian menutup matanya perlahan.

" _Oyasumi_ , Naruko" gumamnya sebelum dia benar-benar tertidur.

* * *

Tok..tok..tok

"Naruko...Naruko" panggil Naruto, namun tak ada jawaban dari sang adik.

"Naruko aku masuk kedalam ya~"

 **Ceklek~**

"Naruko, aku mau pinjam~" perkataannya terhenti ketika dia melihat Naruko sedang tertidur dengan memeluk biola kesayangannya. Tak lupa kertas partitur-partitur berserakaan dimana-mana. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dengan perlahan-lahan, dia memasuki kamar Naruko, membereskan kertas-kertas partitur yang berserakaan kemudian memasukan kedalam map yang berada diatas meja belajar Naruko. Lalu, dia berjalan mendekati sang adik yang tertidur di atas sofa. Naruto mengambil biola yang dipeluk oleh Naruko dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkannya, dan memasukkan kedalam tasnya. Diangkat tubuh Naruko, kemudian diletakkan di atas tempat tidurnya. Naruto menarik selimut Naruko, menutupi tubuh kecil Naruko agar tidak kedinginan.

" _Oyasumi_ " kata Naruto, kemudian mematikan lampu kamar Naruko sebelum dia beranjak keluar dari kamar Naruko.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

Minato duduk dimeja kerjanya. Jam dinding sudah menunjukan jam 9.30 malam, dan pekerjaan didepannya masih cukup banyak. Mungkin hari ini dia harus lembur dan pulang malam. Minato menghempaskan punggungnya dikursi kerjanya, dan meletakkan kacamata bacanya yang dia pakai. Memijat pelan pundaknya yang terasa sedikit kaku akibat duduk terlalu lama.

Tok...tok..tok~

"Permisi Minato-sama. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda" Kata Sara, sekretarisnya.

"Suruh dia masuk" kata Minato sambil menengakkan tubuhnya.

"Baik" ucap Sara.

Terdengar ketukan pintu lagi, kemudian muncul sosok pria dengan sebuah berkas yang berada di tangannya.

"Oh, kau rupanya Yamato" Pria bernama Yamato itu membungkukan badannya.

"Maaf saya menganggu Anda malam-malam seperti ini, Minato-sama. Saya mendengar dari Sara-san jika Anda masih berada dikantor. Jadi, saya bergegas menuju kesini untuk memberikan ini" Kata Yamato menyerahkan berkas yang dia bawa. Minato langsung menerimanya dan segera membaca berkas tersebut.

"Apa ini?" tanya Minato sambil melihat-melihat berkas yang berada ditangannya.

"Itu laporan tentang kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu beserta identitas penculik yang membawa dua bayi Anda waktu itu. Maaf saya baru memberikannya sekarang, karena saya dan tim saya sedikit kesulitan mencari informasi tersebut" Terang Yamato.

Minato membaca lembar-lembar laporan yang dia terima dari bawahan yang ia perintahkan untuk mencari informasi tentang menghilangnya kedua bayinya 17 tahun yang lalu. Matanya membelalak ketika membaca sebuah nama yang tertulis disana.

"I-ini tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan ini" gumam Minato tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin Karin melakukan hal sekejam ini."

"Itu memang benar Minato-sama. Kami sudah mencarinya dan mengonfirmasikannya langsung pada Karin-sama. Dan dia mengaku jika dirinyalah yang melakukannya" Minato meletakkan laporan itu. Ia masih tidak menyangka dengan isi laporan tersebut. Karin, sepupu Kushina menculik bayi mereka. Kenapa dia melakukan hal setega itu? memisahkan mereka dengan kedua bayi kembar mereka.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Minato dengan nada dingin.

"Karin-sama sekarang berada di Konoha. Tepatnya salah satu apartemen yang telah kami sewakan. Beberapa anggota tim saya berjaga-jaga disana agar Karin-sama tidak kabur dari tempat tersebut" Minato mengangguk.

"Baiklah, besok temani aku dan Kushina bertemu dengan Karin. Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan dia. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya selama ini, kau boleh pergi" Yamato membungkukkan badannya, kemudian beranjak pergi. Minato menghela nafas pelan. Dia tidak percaya jika Karin melakukan hal ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Karin melakukan hal senekat ini. Namun, sebuah senyuman terlukis diwajahnya. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, dia merasa sangat lega mendengar laporan yang dibawa oleh bawahannya tadi. Sebuah titik terang tentang keberadaan kedua bayinya akan terungkap. Dan dia tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan anak-anaknya yang menghilang selama 17 tahun itu.

"Semoga aku bisa melihat kalian, anak-anakku" gumam Minato.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

" _Nii-san_ mana sih?" gerutu Naruko. kedua tangannya memeluk tas biola kesayangannya. Ia melirik jam tangannya, hampir jam 7. Terdengar suara orang sedang berlari dari arah koridor yang menghubungkan halaman depan sekolahnya. Naruko menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Kedua bola mata safirnya menangkap bayangan saudara kembarnya sedang berlari menuju arahnya.

"Kau lama sekali _Nii-san_ " ucap Naruko sebal.

" _Gomen_ Naruko. Tadi Wataru menemuiku. Dia memberikan laporan hasil latihan kemarin" kata Naruto sambil menunjukan berkas laporan yang dia pegang. Naruko mengangguk pelan, kemudian berjalan bersama Naruto menuju kelas mereka. Sudah banyak siswa dan siswi yang mulai berdatangan. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka sudah berbincang-bincang dengan temannya sepanjang koridor.

" _Ne_ Naruko, nanti setelah pulang sekolah kau langsung pergi ke ruang music. Disana kau akan bertemu dengan rekan 'Duet'mu" Kata Naruto ketika mereka sudah berada bangkunya.

"E-eh, kau tidak mengantarku" Naruto tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruko yang seperti anak kecil saat berkata seperti itu. Ia menepuk pelan kepala Naruko kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak, hari ini aku harus mengevaluasi anak-anak futsal untuk pertandingan nanti. Dan kaukan sudah besar, masa hanya pergi keruang music saja harus ku temani" Naruko mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu _Nii-san_ , hanya saja~" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Naruko. "Hanya saja aku malu. Aku kan belum mengenalnya, aku takut jika aku tidak bisa akrab dengan dia"

Naruto tertawa pelan, tangannya mengusap punggung tangan Naruko. "Tenang saja aku yakin kau bisa akrab dengan dia. Bahkan kau sudah mengenal dia sebelumnya" Naruko memandang Naruto dengan pandangan bingung. Namun saat dia akan bertanya maksud dari ucapan sang kakak, tiba-tiba _sensei_ yang mengajar hari ini memasuki ruang kelasnya dan memulai pelajarannya.

' _Apa maksudnya Nii-san tadi?'_

* * *

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Naruko tetap berada di lokernya. Dia masih ragu untuk datang ke ruang music itu atau tidak. Namun, perkataan Naruto tadi membuat dia penasaraan siapa yang akan menjadi pengiring serta teman duetnya nanti. Setelah memikirkan dan mempertimbangkan, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang itu. Apa salahnya dia mencoba datang kesana? kemungkinan dia bisa berteman dengan pasangan duetnya itu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Mungkin orang itu sudah menunggunya disana. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar alunan nada piano yang tidak asing di telinganya. Dan itu berasal dari ruang music.

' _Nada inikan milik anak itu. Siapa yang memainkan lagu ini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Dia mempercepat langkahnya. Kini, Naruko berada di didepan ruang music. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. Digesernya pelan pintu itu, dan memasukinya. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat sosok pemuda berambut raven duduk dikursi piano, jari-jarinya bergerak menekan tuts-tuts piano.

"Sasuke-sa~n" panggilnya pelan.

Pemuda itu berhenti bermain. Lalu menghadap kearahnya. Onyx bertemu Safir. Pemuda itu juga nampak terkejut melihat sosok Naruko berdiri di depan pintu, tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

"Naruko~"

Dunia terasa berhenti. Kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura berjatuhan menghiasi suasana yang diciptakan sepasang manusia yang kini berada didalam ruang music itu. Entah kebetulan atau takdir, kini mereka dipertemukan dan dipersatukan oleh music. Musiclah yang pertama kali menumbuhkan rasa cinta pada diri mereka dan music pula lah yang kini membawa mereka pada takdir yang kelak akan mempersatukan cinta mereka.

...

...

...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6: Sebuah Titik Terang Menuju Kebenaran

 **Dinding Author**

 _Konbanwaa Minna-san_

Blue's come back again nich membawa FF super geje ini. Semoga gak ada yang bosan dengan FF ini ya~ hohoho ^^

 _Gomen ne_ aku telat update, karena ide di otak gila Blue's lagi hilang entah kemana and kuota bulananku amblas, jadi telat dech updatenya.

Oke, buat yang udah ngeripew, nge alert and nge fav FF ini aku ucapkan _Arigatou gozaimasu_ m(_ _)m

Oh ya _**Happy New Year**_ para Readers dan senpai-senpai sekalian

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-sa~n" panggilnya pelan.

Pemuda itu berhenti bermain. Lalu menghadap kearahnya. Onyx bertemu Safir. Pemuda itu juga nampak terkejut melihat sosok Naruko berdiri di depan pintu, tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

"Naruko~"

Dunia terasa berhenti. Kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura berjatuhan menghiasi suasana yang diciptakan sepasang manusia yang kini berada didalam ruang music itu. Entah kebetulan atau takdir, kini mereka dipertemukan dan dipersatukan oleh music. Musiclah yang pertama kali menumbuhkan rasa cinta pada diri mereka dan music pula lah yang kini membawa mereka pada takdir yang kelak akan mempersatukan cinta mereka.

...

...

...

 _ **LOVE**_

Story by

 **Blue's Princess**

Disclamer

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

Pairing

 _ **[Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuga Hinata]**_

 _ **[Uchiha Sasuke – Uzumaki Naruko]**_

Rate

 **T**

Genre

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

Summary

 **Naruto dan Naruko, dua saudara kembar yang sejak kecil hidup di Panti Asuhan, mereka tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua mereka. Bagaimana jika mereka harus diangkat anak oleh Minato dan Kushina? Sedangkan mereka berdua adalah orang tua kandungnya. Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka?. Semua peristiwa 17 tahun yang lalu akan terungkap disini**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, Naruto sedikit OOC, alur cepat dan membingungkan**

 **Cerita membosankan, typo berkeliaran, geje dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 _ **~Happy Reading~ ^^**_

Naruto memandang kelapangan dan sesekali mencatat sesuatu di catatan yang berada ditangannya. Dia terlihat sangat serius melihat anggota-anggota futsal yang sedang latih tanding. Huh, gara-gara Asuma- _sensei_ yang berhalangan hadir hari ini, jadi terpaksa dirinya yang melatih mereka sekaligus mencatat perkembangan para pemain. Setelah dirasa latihan hari ini cukup, Naruto memanggil semua pemain yang sedang bertanding itu untuk berkumpul. Kemudian dia memberi pengarahan sebentar sebelum membubarkan mereka. Sebuah tepukan pelan dibahunya, membuat Naruto menoleh kebelakang.

"Yo~ Bagaimana perkembangan mereka, Naruto?" Naruto membuka satu persatu catatan yang berada ditangannya.

"Lumayan. Mereka berkembang dengan baik" Katanya sambil membaca beberapa catatan sebelumnya. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, mata biru safirnya menangkap bayangan seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika mengenal gadis itu.

"Kiba, ini kuberikan padamu. Nanti kau serahkan pada Asuma _-sensei_. Aku ada urusan" Kata Naruto sambil meyerahkan catatan itu kepada Kiba, kemudian ia berlari mengejar gadis itu setelah ia mengambil tas ransel miliknya. Naruto sama sekali tak menghiraukan teriakan Kiba yang kesal kepadanya. Naruto terus berlari menelusuri koridor yang dilewati gadis itu.

"Hinata-chan" Panggil Naruto saat ia melihat sosok gadis berambut indigo berada didepannya. Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kebelakang, ia terkejut melihat Naruto berdiri dibelakangnya dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Wajahnya terasa panas saat Naruto berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Na-naruto-kun" cicit Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Yo~. Sedang apa kau disini Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ano~ aku sedang menunggu Sasuke- _nii_ latihan music bersama Naruko-chan. Kalau Naruto-kun sendiri?" tanya Hinata balik tanpa berhenti memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Hari ini aku sedang menggantikan pelatihku mengawasi anak-anak futsal yang sedang berlatih untuk persiapan pertandingan nanti." Jawab Naruto sambil melihat kearah jendela. Hinata terdiam, ia menundukan kepalanya. Ia sangat malu dan wajahnya semakin panas ketika Naruto berdiri disampingnya

" _Ne_ ~ bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama sambil mengobrol?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

"Emangnya Naruto-kun tidak mengawasi mereka?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Latihannya sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, dan sekarang aku tinggal menunggu saudara kembarku pulang" Terang Naruto.

Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempatnya, disusul Hinata berjalan disampingnya. Keduanya terdiam, bingung mau mengobrol apa. Hinata tak henti-hentinya menatap sosok pemuda disebelahnya, kemudian tersenyum manis menyadari betapa beruntungnya dia bisa berdekatan dengan 'Pangeran' sekolahnya. Apalagi ia bisa mendapatkan senyuman ramah dan kehangatan dari pemuda tersebut, yang sangat jarang pemuda itu lakukan kepada orang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto-kun~" kata Hinata memecahkan keheningan, Naruto menoleh kearah gadis yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, kau benar-benar mirip dengan Minato- _jiisan_ " lanjut Hinata. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tertegun sebentar, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kedepan.

"Benarkah?" Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Naruto tertawa pelan, membuat Hinata bingung.

"Ha ha ha, mana mungkin Hinata aku mirip dengan _Tou-san_ ku. Aku dan Naruko itu hanya anak angkat, jadi tidak mungkin jika kami mirip dengan orang tua angkat kami" elak Naruto. Hinata tersentak, ia baru mengetahui jika Naruto dan Naruko adalah anak angkat keluarga Namikaze. Dia tidak percaya jika Naruto dan Naruko adalah anak angkat, karena mereka berdua benar-benar mirip dengan Minato dan Kushina.

"Tapi beneran Naruto-kun. Wajahmu mirip sekali dengan Mnato- _jiisan_ , sifatmu juga. Kau seperti duplikat dari Minato- _jiisan_. Lalu Naruko-chan, dia mirip sekali dengan Kushina- _baasan_ , hanya saja rambutnya berwarna kuning pirang bukan berwarna merah. Jika saja berwarna merah, pasti dia sangat mirip dengan Kushina- _baasan_ " jelas Hinata.

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Memang banyak yang mengatakan jika dia dan Naruko mirip sekali dengan kedua orang tua angkatnya. Namun dia selalu mengelak bahkan tidak mendengarkan sama sekali. Dia hanya berfikir jika itu hanya kebetulan saja. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Hinata tadi, ia sedikit membuka pikirannya.

"Benarkah seperti itu?" tanya Naruto tak yakin,

"Umm" ucap Hinata dengan yakin.

"Ku kira kau dan Naruko-chan adalah anak kandung Minato- _jiisan_ sama Kushina- _baasan_ , rupanya bukan ya?" lanjut Hinata pelan. Naruto langsung mengacak-acak poni Hinata dengan gemas. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya sambil menata poninya yang berantakkan, Naruto tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Ayo kita jalan lagi" ajak Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata langsung merona dan berjalan disamping Naruto.

Sedangkan diruang music~

Sasuke terdiam, ia tidak menyangka bertemu dengan Naruko disini. Naruko sendiri juga terkejut melihat Sasuke diruang music, kenapa kakaknya tidak memberitahu jika sepupunya Hinata ada disini?

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Naruko mengerjapkan matanya pelan, kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Bisa tidak nada bicaramu tidak sedingin itu?" sahut Naruko kesal, Sasuke tidak menghiraukan ucapan Naruko.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, sedang apa kau disini?" Naruko memutarkan bola matanya kesal.

"Aku mau latihan music buat festival nanti" kata Naruko. "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini" Tanyanya balik.

Sasuke menatap tas biola yang dibawa oleh gadis itu, "Aku hanya sedang latihan saja, si Dobe seenaknya menyuruhku mengikuti festival bulan depan." Kata Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu" ucap Naruko.

"Kau bisa bermain biola?" Naruko menganggkat tas biolanya.

"Iya" jawabnya singkat. Naruko berjalan kedalam, tepatnya loker khusus tempat menaruh tas anggota club music. Ia membuka salah satu loker dan memasukkan tas ranselnya. Setelah itu dia menaruh tas biolanya disalah satu kursi yang ada disana, membukannya dan mengambil biola kesayangannya.

"Sejak kapan?" Sasuke tidak pernah mengetahui jika Naruko suka bermain music. Bahkan di panti dulu dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Naruko memegang alat music yang berada disana.

"Sejak umurku 10 tahun" jawab Naruko sambil menyetel senar-senar pada biolanya, agar ketika dia mainkan tidak terlalu sumbang nantinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau yang memainkan piano itu" Tanya Naruko sambil menunjuk piano yang berada didepan Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ucap Sasuke heran.

"Tidak, hanya saja lagu yang kau mainkan tadi menginggatkanku pada seseorang" gumam Naruko.

 **Deg~**

Sasuke langsung terdiam mematung.

' _Naruko tahu darimana lagu ini? Padahal aku sama sekali belum memperdengarkan kepadanya. Kenapa dia sudah mengetahuinya? Apakah ada orang lain yang memperdengarkan lagu ini kepadanya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin'_ batin Sasuke. Mata onyxnya terus memandang Naruko dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ka-kau tahu darimana lagu ini? Lagu ini ku ciptakan khusus untuk seseorang dan semua orang tidak mengetahui lagu ini!" tanya Sasuke dengan ketus. Naruko yang sedang melihat partitur-partitur yang berada didepannya langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke.

 **Glekk~**

Naruko menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia sedikit takut melihat Sasuke memandangnya dengan tajam dan dingin. Seolah-olah ingin mengulitinya saat itu juga. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ano~ etto~ du-dulu saat aku masih kecil, saat aku masih berada di panti, aku pernah mendengar lagu itu." kata Naruko dengan terbata-bata. "Seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven. Dia bermain piano yang berada disalah satu ruang dipanti" lanjutnya membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget. Jadi, selama ini Naruko sudah mengetahui lagu yang ia ciptakan khusus buat dirinya. Naruko memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah heran.

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke-san?" Sasuke mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak...Tidak ada apa-apa" jawabnya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pianonya. "Sebaiknya kita segera latihan saja. Lagu yang akan kita mainkan sudah ada disana-"

"Tunggu!" potong Naruko membuat Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya lagi menghadap Naruko.

"Maksudmu kita akan menjadi _partner_ , begitu" seru Naruko. Pemuda bermata onyx itu hanya menghela nafas pelan, pasti Naruto tidak memberitahukan adiknya jika dirinyalah yang akan menjadi _partner_ -nya. Sebenarnya dirinya juga tidak menyangka jika _partner_ -nya adalah Naruko. Naruto hanya bilang jika dirinya ditunjuk sebagai pengisi acara music bersama seseorang saat festival nanti, dan dia juga sudah memilih lagu apa yang harus ia bawa bersama _partner_ -nya itu.

"Ya begitulah. Sudahlah ayo cepat kita selesaikan latihan hari ini. Aku gak mau membuat adik sepupuku menungguku terlalu lama." Putus Sasuke. Naruko hanya mendengus kesal kemudian memulai bermain.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

Minato dan Kushina berjalan melewati lobby sebuah gedung apartemen. Setelah mendengar info dari Yamato kemarin, dia langsung mengajak Kushina bertemu dengan Karin dan menanyakannya langsung tentang kejadian sebenarnya. Kushina tidak percaya mendengar cerita Minato kemarin, tidak mungkin sepupunya melakukan hal sekejam itu kepada keluarganya. Namun, tak bisa ia pungkiri jika sebagian dirinya sangat penasaran kenapa Karin melakukan hal sekejam itu kepadanya. Memisahkan dirinya dengan kedua buah hatinya.

 **Tinggg~**

Pintu _lift_ yang mereka tumpangi terbuka. Yamato yang menyadari keberadaan Minato, langsung berlari menujunya. Kemudian sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika Minato dan Kushina berada didepannya.

"Cepat antarkan kami ke wanita itu!" perintah Minato. Yamato mengangguk pelan, kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya. Langkah mereka terhenti disalah satu pintu apartemen.

Tok...tok...tok..

 **Ceklek~**

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka, nampak seorang wanita berambut merah berkacamata berada disamping pintu yang terbuka.

"Ada apa Yamato~san~" kata wanita itu pelan ketika kedua bola mata menangkap sosok dua orang yang sangat dia kenal.

"Kushina- _nee_ , Minato- _nii_ " gumamnya lirih.

Karin duduk dengan gelisah, ia tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengan sepupunya secepat ini. Suasana semakin canggung, tanpa ada satupun dari ketiga orang itu membuka suara.

"Karin" panggil Minato memecahkan suasana. "Bisa kau jelaskan kepada kami semuanya yang kau ketahui tentang kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu" lanjut Minato dengan nada terkesan dingin.

Karin hanya meremas tangannya, dia gugup dan bingung. Matanya terus memutar kekiri dan kekanan. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Batinnya. Sampai sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin.

"Ceritakan saja Karin, aku janji aku takkan marah padamu jika kau berterus terang" ucap Kushina lembut, mampu membuat Karin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

" _Gomen hounto ni gomennasai_ Kushina- _nee_ " kata Karin dengan terisak. Ia benar-benar merasa berdosa kepada sepupunya ini. Dia sudah berbuat jahat kepada Kushina dan Minato serta kedua anak mereka. Kushina memeluk Karin. Mengelus dan menepuk pelan punggung sepupunya agar wanita itu merasa lebih baik. Karin melepaskan pelukan dari Kushina, kemudian menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari matanya.

"Apa benar jika kau menculik bayi kembar kami dulu?" tanya Kushina lembut tapi jika didengar dengan seksama terdengar sedikit getir. Karin menatap Kushina dan Minato dengan pandangan sendu.

"Be-benar Kushina- _nee_ " kata Karin dengan sedikit terisak.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu Karin?" tanya Minato.

"Ak-aku minta maaf Minato- _nii_. Aku terpaksa melakukan itu semua. Ak-aku diancam oleh orang itu. Putriku diculik oleh mereka. Ji-jika aku tidak melakukan hal itu, nyawa putriku akan terancam hiks...hikss" Karin menangis semakin menjadi-jadi. Memori 17 tahun yang lalu berputar di kepalanya. Tentang penculikan putrinya, ancaman dari orang itu, hingga ia harus menculik kedua bayi sepupunya itu. Kushina juga ikut menangis mendengar pengakuan adik sepupunya ini. Sungguh dia sangat tidak menyangka jika Karin melakukan hal ini kepadanya. Karin dengan teganya memisahkan dirinya dengan buah hatinya dengan Minato.

"Bisa kau ceritakan semuanya yang terjadi pada waktu itu Karin" Karin mengangguk pelan. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Jadi begini ceritanya-"

[Flashback]

Uzumaki Karin, wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata ini, sedang memasak didapur kecilnya, menyiapkan makanan buat putri kecilnya. Dia tinggal bersama Uzumaki Yuki, malaikat kecilnya, buah hatinya bersama Hozuki Suigetsu. Namun 1 tahun yang lalu, sebuah kecelakaan mobil merengut nyawa suami tercintanya. Dan kini ia harus membesarkan buah cintanya sendirian tanpa sang suami disisinya.

"Mama~" Karin yang saat itu sedang memasak langsung menoleh kebelakang. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat malaikat kecilnya sedang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit kebesaran, membuat gadis kecil itu terlihat lucu dan manis.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Karin sambil berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan putri kecilnya.

"Mama, hari ini Yuki tidak membawa bekal, ya" ucap Yuki.

Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa sayang?, tumben kamu tidak mau membawa bekal kesekolah" tanya Karin heran.

Gadis berumur 6 tahun ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Ma. Hanya saja Yuki lagi malas membawa bekal" jawab Yuki dengan tersenyum. Karin mengelus rambut merah milik Yuki, kemudian bangkit.

"Baiklah kalo begitu. Nah sekarang kamu sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat sekolah" Yuki mengangguk paham, lalu berjalan menuju meja makan. Karin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku putri satu-satunya itu, kemudian ia melanjutkan memasaknya yang ia tinggalkan tadi.

Karin sangat gelisah. Kenapa putrinya belum pulang juga? Padahal hari sudah hampir gelap. Tadi dia sudah mencoba datang kesekolah Yuki. Namun kata guru Yuki, putrinya sudah pulang dari tadi. Ia sangat khawatir, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan putri tunggalnya itu.

"Yuki, kamu dimana sayang~" gumam Karin.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ia langsung mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat sebuah nomer yang tidak dia kenal.

"Nomer siapa ini?" Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Moshi-moshi_ "

" _MAMA~"_ teriak Yuki dari ujung sana.

"Yuki! Kamu kenapa sayang?" tanya Karin panik saat mendengar teriakkan putrinya itu.

" _Mama tolong Yuki, Yuki takut Mama"_ Karin semakin kalut.

"Sayang tenang dulu ya, Mama pasti akan menolong Yuki. Yuki jangan takut ya, nanti mama akan kesana menolongi Yuki" Kata Karin berusaha menenangkan putrinya.

" _Mama to-Mmmpphhh"_

" _Diam kau bocah"_ kata seseorang disana menyela percakapannya dengan Yuki.

"Kalian siapa? Kalian apakan putriku!" bentak Karin kepada seseorang disana. Orang itu hanya tertawa.

" _Hahaha... kau tak perlu tau siapa kami! Kau hanya perlu melakukan sesuatu jika ingin anak kesayanganmu ini selamat"_

"Jangan coba-coba kau sentuh putriku!" ancam Karin.

" _Tergantung pada kau sekarang, apakah kau mau melakukannya atau tidak"_ Karin terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah, apa yang kalian inginkan dariku"

" _Gampang sekali Uzumaki Karin, kami ingin kau membunuh bayi yang ada dikandungan Namikaze Kushina"_ Kata orang itu

 **Jderrr~**

Seperti tersambar petir, Karin langsung terdiam mendengarnya. Membunuh bayi didalam kandungan Kushina. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Dia sebenarnya tidak tega melakukan itu kepada kakak sepupunya. Namun, nyawa putrinya kini sedang terancam.

' _Oh Kami-sama apa yang harus ku pilih?_ ' tanyanya dalam hati.

" _Bagaimana Uzumaki Karin, apakah kau mau melakukannya?"_ tanya orang itu.

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu akhirnya dia menjawab, "Ya, akan ku lakukan asalkan putriku selamat"

10 Oktober, hari dimana pasangan Namikaze ini berbahagia menyambut kelahiran dua bayi kembar mereka. Namun, Karin harus merusak kebahagian mereka demi menyelamatkan putri kecilnya. Saat mendengar Kushina akan melahirkan, dia bingung haruskah dia senang atau sedih mendengarnya.

Kini, dia berada di rumah sakit Konoha, tempat dimana sepupunya itu melakukan proses persalinan. Karin sama sekali tidak menampakkan dirinya dihadapan keluarga besar Uzumaki dan Namikaze. Ia takut jika rencana membunuh bayi yang dilahirkan Kushina saat ini akan ketahuan. Setelah beberapa jam proses persalinan, akhirnya dokter yang membantu proses persalinan Kushina keluar. Dia melihat ekspresi bahagia bercampur haru diwajah Minato. Karin sangat sedih dan berdosa kepada kakak sepupunya ini.

Dengan bermodalkan pakaian perawat yang dia curi dari ruang perawat, Karin berjalan menuju ruang bayi dimana keponakannya berada. Setelah memasuki ruangan itu, ia melihat dua bayi kembar berada di box bayi mereka. Ia menatap sendu kedua bayi tak berdosa itu. Niat untuk membunuh kedua bayi itu hilang sudah, sungguh dirinya tidak sanggup membunuh dua bayi polos ini. Sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya. Dia meraup sebuah keranjang bayi yang cukup besar yang berada disebelahnya. Dengan hati-hati dia menganggkat dan memindahkan bayi-bayi itu kedalam keranjang bayi. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, akhirnya dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu membawa kedua bayi kembar itu dan membuangnya di sebuah panti asuhan di perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Tak lupa dia memakaikan topi rajutan yang khusus dia buat untuk keponakkannya itu. Topi dengan bertuliskan "NARUTO DAN NARUKO" agar kelak dia bisa mengenali kedua keponakkannya itu.

[End Flashback]

Kushina menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka beban yang dialami Karin sangat berat hingga dia harus melakukan hal itu. Airmatanya terus mengalir dikedua pipi ranumnya. Karin semakin terisak menginggat dosanya kepada sepupunya ini.

"Jadi, kau bawa kemana kedua bayi kami?" tanya Minato sambil memeluk istrinya yang terisak didadanya.

"Ak-aku membawa mereka kesebuah Panti Asuhan di perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Hanya itu yang kupikirkan saat itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tega membunuh mereka _niisan_. Walau akhirnya mereka mengetahui jika aku tidak membunuh kedua bayimu." Jawab Karin.

"Kau tahu siapa orang yang telah menculik Yuki dan menyuruhmu melakukan ini?" Karin menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda jika dia tidak tahu siapa orang itu.

"Lalu, kau beri nama siapa mereka?" tanya Minato lagi, sungguh dia sangat merindukan dengan kedua buah hatinya itu. Hatinya ingin segera bertemu dengan mereka.

"Aku memberi nama mereka-"

.

"-Naruto dan Naruko, nama yang kalian persiapkan untuk anak-anak kalian".

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

Naruko menghentikan permainan biolanya saat nada terakhir dilagu itu selesai. Dia menurunkan biolanya dari bahunya. Kedua bola mata safirnya menatap pemuda yang berada didepannya saat ini.

"Sasuke-san" panggilnya

"Hn"

Naruko mendengus sebal, "Bisa tidak kau menjawab 'Ada apa?' atau 'Ya'. Bukannya 'Hn'" protes Naruko. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, membuat Naruko semakin sebal dengan pemuda berambut pantat ayam ini. Ia segera meletakkan biolnya ditasnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju loker tas, mengambil tas ranselnya lalu menyampirkannya di kedua bahunya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia berjalan keluar dari ruang music meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke melihat Naruko berjalan keluar meninggalkannya sendirian, ia berinisiatif mengejarnya. Tak lupa tasnya ia sampirkan di salah satu bahunya. Ia menarik salah satu lengan Naruko, menghentikan langkah gadis berkacamata ini.

"Lepasin gak!" kata Naruko memberontak, namun Sasuke tak menghiraukannya. Ia menyeret Naruko, berjalan bersama dengan dirinya. Naruko hanya pasrah, membiarkan Sasuke menggengam tangannya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sasuke dan Naruko berjalan dalam diam. Tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sasuke-kun~" panggil seorang gadis. Dia berlari kearah Sasuke dan Naruko. Naruko mengerutkan keningnya, sedangkan Sasuke mendecih ketika mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Sasuke-kun~ Aku merindukanmu" kata Gadis itu memeluk Sasuke, tanpa menyadari jika Naruko berada disana, disamping Sasuke.

"O-oi, lepas!" kata Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukan gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke, malah bertambah erat. Naruko yang menyaksikan kejadian itu terdiam. Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sakit melihat Sasuke dipeluk gadis lain. Pandangannya terasa buram.

"Tidak mau, aku sangat merindukanmu, kekasihku~" ucap gadis itu sambil mencium bibir Sasuke. Sasuke mematung ketika bibirnya dikecup gadis didepannya, sedangkan Naruko menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Airmatanya mengalir dengan deras.

"Lho~ ini siapa Sasuke-kun~?" tanya gadis itu polos menyadari jika Naruko ada disana. Sasuke ingin sekali memukul gadis didepannya ini. Benar-benar tidak bisa membaca situasi sama sekali. Namun, kedua bola mata onyxnya membelalak ketika melihat Naruko menangis sambil terisak.

"Na-naruko kau kenapa?" Naruko langsung lari, pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan gadis itu. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Sasuke dengan gadis yang mengaku kekasih Sasuke itu. Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut ravennya frustasi, sedangkan gadis itu hanya menatap Naruko dengan pandangan heran.

"Gara-gara kau Hanabi, dia jadi salah paham. Argghhh!" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

Naruko terus berlari, sesekali ia menyeka airmata yang mengalir di kedua matanya.

 **Bruughh~**

"Ouchh" rintih seseorang ketika bahunya menabrak bahu orang didepannya.

"Hei~ kalau jalan pake ma-" kata orang itu terhenti ketika melihat dirinya menangis sesegukkan.

"Naruko, kau kenapa?" tanya orang itu, namun Naruko tidak menggubris pertanyaan itu. Ia langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan orang itu yang terus meneriakki namanya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata khawatir saat melihat Naruko berlari melewatinya. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Saat ia akan berlari menyusul adiknya, langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang meneriakki namanya.

"Dobe" Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang, Ia melihat Sasuke dan seorang gadis berlari kearahnya.

"Hanabi" seru Hinata.

"Hinata- _neesama_ " kata gadis bernama Hanabi itu berlari memeluk Hinata.

"Dobe, kau bertemu dengan Naruko tidak?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Sasuke terengah-engah.

"Kalian ada masalah apa? Kenapa adikku menangis seperti itu?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Naruko tadi salah paham." Kata Sasuke "Tadi Hanabi datang dan langsung memelukku. Kemudian dia berbicara seolah-olah aku ini kekasihnya dan menciumku." Lanjutnya. Hinata menatap adiknya dan Hanabi hanya membalas dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

Naruto meremas surai pirangnya. "Arghh, ini benar-benar masalah yang rumit Teme." Kata Naruto frustasi. Sasuke hanya menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hah, lebih baik kita cari dia sebelum dia pergi lebih jauh"

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

Naruko duduk disalah satu ayunan ditaman dekat sekolahnya. Ia menangis. Tangannya meremas dadanya. Kenapa terasa sangat sakit? Padahal Sasuke itu bukan siapa-siapanya. Biarkan saja jika pemuda berambut raven itu memiliki kekasih, itu bukan urusannya. Tapi, tetap saja hatinya terasa sakit mengetahui fakta itu.

"Hiks...hikss...Hikss"

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya seseorang. Naruko menganggkat kepalanya, menatap pemuda berambut putih dihadapannya.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak menangis" kata Naruko menghapus airmatanya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah?" Naruko mengangguk pelan. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Naruko, memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Naruko.

"Ini, pakai saja buat menghapus airmatamu itu" kata pemuda itu.

" _Arigatou_ " ucap Naruko sambil menerima sapu tangan itu.

Sejenak mereka terdiam. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan. Namamu siapa?" tanya pemuda itu membuka pembicaraan.

"Naruko, Namikaze Naruko" kata Naruko. "Kau sendiri?"

"Toneri, Ootsusuki Toneri. _Yoroshiku_ Naruko-san" ucap pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Naruko menyambut uluruan tangan pemuda itu " _Yoroshiku_ Toneri-san"

Naruko sama sekali tidak menyadari perkenalannya dengan pemuda bernama Toneri ini akan membahayakan kehidupannya serta keluarganya nanti.

...

...

...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter6: Otsutsuki Toneri

 **Dinding Author**

 _Konbanwaa Minna-san_

Blue's come back again nich membawa FF super geje ini. Semoga gak ada yang bosan dengan FF ini ya~ hohoho ^^

 _Gomen ne_ aku telat update, udah hampir 2 bulan lebih hahaha ^^. _Gomen_ baru update sekarang, Karena aku kena penyakit WB akut. Moga gak ada yang lupa dengan FF ini. maafkan aku jika ada beberapa typo bertebaran disana sini karena aku tidak memeriksanya. jadi jika ada kesalahan mohon beritahu aku ya biar aku bisa memperbaiki.

Oke, buat yang udah ngeripew, nge alert and nge fav FF ini aku ucapkan _Arigatou gozaimasu_ m(_ _)m

.

.

.

.

Sejenak mereka terdiam. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan. Namamu siapa?" tanya pemuda itu membuka pembicaraan.

"Naruko, Namikaze Naruko" kata Naruko. "Kau sendiri?"

"Toneri, Ootsusuki Toneri. _Yoroshiku_ Naruko-san" ucap pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Naruko menyambut uluruan tangan pemuda itu " _Yoroshiku_ Toneri-san"

Naruko sama sekali tidak menyadari perkenalannya dengan pemuda bernama Toneri ini akan membahayakan kehidupannya serta keluarganya nanti.

...

...

...

 ** _LOVE_**

Story by

 **Blue's Princess**

Disclamer

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-** ** _sensei_**

Pairing

 ** _[Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuga Hinata]_**

 ** _[Uchiha Sasuke – Uzumaki Naruko]_**

Rate

 **T**

Genre

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

Summary

 **Naruto dan Naruko, dua saudara kembar yang sejak kecil hidup di Panti Asuhan, mereka tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua mereka. Bagaimana jika mereka harus diangkat anak oleh Minato dan Kushina? Sedangkan mereka berdua adalah orang tua kandungnya. Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka?. Semua peristiwa 17 tahun yang lalu akan terungkap disini**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, Naruto sedikit OOC, alur cepat dan membingungkan**

 **Cerita membosankan, typo berkeliaran, geje dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 ** _~Happy Reading~ ^^_**

Naruto terus berlari mengeliling area sekolahnya. Dibelakangnya Hinata, Sasuke dan Hanabi mengikutinya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Kemana lagi dia harus mencari saudara kembarnya?. Dia sudah berkeliling sekolahnya, mulai dari halaman belakang, atap, hingga parkiran mobil sudah mereka telusuri. Namun, Naruko belum juga ditemukan.

"Ah~" pekiknya ketika dia menginggat satu tempat yang biasa dikunjungi adiknya jika dia sedang sedih ataupun sedang marahan dengan dirinya. Dia menepuk dahinya, kenapa dia melupakan tempat itu. Sasuke dan Hinata saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Aku tahu dimana Naruko sekarang" ujar Naruto.

"Dimana Dobe?" Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjalan mendahului mereka bertiga. Ia mengisyaratkan mereka bertiga untuk mengikuti dirinya.

"Taman, taman dekat dengan gedung ini. Disana ada dua buah ayunan. Aku yakin jika dia pergi kesana. Kau sendiri tahukan kebiasaan gadis itu, Teme" ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke langsung teringat kebiasaan gadis Namikaze itu, yaitu jika dia sedang sedih atau sedang marah pasti dia akan duduk di ayunan.

"Hn"

* * *

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Toneri-san?" Tanya Naruko memecahkan keheningan. Toneri menoleh kearahnya sebentar, kemudian kembali menghadap kedepan.

"Kebetulan aku sedang jalan-jalan disekitar sini. Kemudian aku melihatmu duduk disini dan menangis. Jadi, aku menghampirimu. Mungkin aku bisa menghiburmu" jelas Toneri. Tapi bukan itu alasannya. Sebenarnya dirinya memang sedang mengintai Naruko dan Naruto. Ucapan Toneri itu hanya sebuah kebohongan agar dia bisa mendekati salah satu anak dari Minato. Alasan utamanya menghampiri Naruko adalah untuk mendekati Minato dan mencari kelemahan pria Namikaze itu. Setelah mengetahui kelemahannya, dia akan langsung menghancurkan pria itu seperti apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Minato terhadap keluarganya 15 tahun lalu. Dan Toneri tahu jika Naruko sangat mudah untuk didekati. Hanya dengan sentuhan lembut, dia bisa berdekatan dengan Naruko seperti ini. Fufufufu~ licik sekali pemuda ini. Naruko hanya mengangguk, sejujurnya dia sedikit risih dengan pemuda Otsutsuki ini.

"Naruko!?" Naruko dan Toneri menoleh bersamaan kearah sumber suara. Disana ada 4 orang, dan Naruko mengenali siapa mereka. Kemudian pemuda berambut pirang dan raven berjalan mendekatinya, disusul dua gadis berambut indigo dan coklat yang berjalan dibelakang kedua pemuda itu.

" _Nii-san_ " kata Naruko saat pemuda pirang itu mendekatinya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas lega.

"Kau itu membuatku pusing tahu!" gerutu Naruto, pemuda pirang itu sambil mengusap kasar rambut pirang Naruko. Naruko meringis.

" _Gomen Nii-san_ " sesal Naruko sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Lho~ ini siapa Naruko?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang tidak dia kenal duduk disamping adiknya. Namun, matanya berubah menjadi tajam ketika dia merasakan hawa yang sangat mencekam dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Etto~ dia-"

"Toneri, Otsutsuki Toneri. Maaf tadi aku hanya menemani Namikaze-san disini. Kalau begitu aku pamit" potong Toneri mengundurkan diri. Dia berjalan melewati Naruto, dan Naruto bersumpah dia melihat seringai Toneri ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Toneri. Detik itu juga dia mewaspadai pemuda Otsutsuki itu. Dia mempunyai firasat, jika pemuda itu mempunyai rencana buruk terhadap adiknya.

" _Nii-san_ " panggil Naruko membuyarkan lamunannya.

"A-ada apa Naruko?" Naruko menatap kakaknya dengan intens.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruko!?" Seakan-akan mengerti pandangan yang diberikan Naruko terhadapnya, ia mengelus rambut pirang Naruko dengan pelan. "Ah ya. Ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara kepadamu" katanya lagi. Dia menoleh belakang. Naruko mengikuti pandangan sang kakak, ia melihat pemuda berambut raven berjalan mendekatinya, diikuti gadis yang ia temui tadi bersama pemuda itu.

Gadis itu terlihat takut ketika berhadapan dengan dirinya. " _Nee-san_ , _gomen ne_. A-aku tadi hanya bercanda. Aku dan Sasuke- _nii_ tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Kami berdua itu hanya sepupu, dan aku ini adiknya Hinata- _neesama_ " jelas gadis itu. Naruko hanya mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

"Kau hanya salah paham Naruko. Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Tambah Sasuke. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sangat lega mendengar penjelasan dari kedua orang itu.

"Jadi kau tidak usah cemburu lagi. Kau sudah dengarkan jika Teme itu belum punya pacar, dan kejadian tadi hanya salah paham saja" ujar Naruto menahan tawanya sambil mengacak rambut sang adik dengan gemas.

"Si-siapa yang cemburu?. Aku tidak cemburu" bantah Naruko. Naruto, Hanabi dan Hinata tertawa. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Naruko langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal karena ditertawakan.

"Gak ada yang lucu tau!" rajuknya. Naruto menghentikan tawanya, lalu menggenggam tangan adiknya dengan lembut.

"Ayo pulang, sudah hampir gelap. Aku gak mau diceramahi _Kaa-chan_ karena pulang malam." Ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Naruko.

"Ah benar! Pasti Neji- _Niisama_ sudah menunggu kita terlalu lama" ucap Hanabi sambil menarik tangan Kakaknya. Sasuke hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang tanpa bersuara. Mata onyxnya terus menatap gadis pirang didepannya. Senyuman tipisnya tak henti-hentinya terlukis diwajah tampannya.

' _Syukurlah, dia tidak marah lagi tentang kejadian tadi_ ' ucapnya dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia sedikit takut jika Naruko akan terus marah kepadanya. Tapi, setelah melihat tingkah laku Naruko tadi, sepertinya gadis itu sudah tidak marah lagi kepadanya dan itu membuat hatinya terasa lega.

•_• ** _Love_** •_•

Kushina terus melihat kearah gerbang rumah mereka, menunggu kedua buah hatinya pulang dari sekolah mereka. Hatinya sangat resah, karena sampai sekarang kedua anaknya belum pulang-pulang. Padahal biasanya mereka takkan pulang sampai semalam ini, apalagi hari semakin gelap. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Karin tadi siang, membuat dia semakin tidak sabar bertemu dengan Naruto dan Naruko. Sebuah mobil memasuki gerbang rumah mereka, dan Kushina tau jika mobil itu adalah mobil yang digunakan Naruto dan Naruko untuk berangkat kesekolah mereka.

" _Tadaima_ " kata Naruto dan Naruko bersamaan ketika mereka memasuki rumah mereka.

"Kalian dari mana saja? Ini sudah malam, kenapa kalian baru pulang, Hah!?" tanya Kushina dengan berkacak pinggang. Naruto dan Naruko hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Ano~ ta-tadi kami bermain sebentar ditaman, _Kaa-chan_ " jelas Naruko dengan terbata-bata. Ini memang salahnya, jika dia tidak kabur ketaman tadi mungkin mereka tidak akan pulang semalam ini dan membuat Kushina khawatir seperti ini. Dan Tiba-tiba Kushina memeluk keduanya dan terisak, membuat Naruto dan Naruko kaget sekaligus khawatir dengan ibu mereka.

" _Kaa-chan_ , _Kaa-chan_ kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruko panik. Kenapa ibunya menangis seperti ini? Apakah gara-gara mereka pulang terlambat, membuat ibunya menangis karena khawatir kepada mereka? Melihat ibunya terus menangis membuat hati Naruto dan Naruko semakin merasa bersalah. Naruto memandang Naruko yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur sedih. Kushina menarik dirinya, kemudian menghapus airmatanya. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat kedua anaknya yang menatapnya dengan bingung, khawatir, dan merasa bersalah.

" _Kaa-chan_ " panggil Naruto dengan nada sendu.

" _Kaa-chan_ tidak apa-apa sayang, ayo kalian segera mandi dan berganti pakaian. Lalu segera turun untuk makan malam" ucap Kushina lembut. Naruto dan Naruko saling memandang sejenak, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

 **Greep~**

Naruko langsung memeluk sang ibu. Kushina sedikit terkejut ketika putrinya memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

" _Kaa-chan_ , Naru minta maaf jika Naru sama _Nii-san_ membuat _Kaa-chan_ sedih dan khawatir. Naru janji Naru tidak akan membuat _Kaa-chan_ sedih dan menangis lagi" ujar Naruko, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kushina saat mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terakhir. Kushina tersenyum, ia mengelus lembut punggung Naruko. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu, berjalan kearah sang adik dan ibunya. Kemudian dia memeluk sang ibu dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama seperti Naruko. Kushina membalas pelukan kedua anaknya, lalu ia mengangguk pelan. Tanpa mereka sadari, Minato melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan. Senyuman tipis tercetak diwajah tampannya.

•_• ** _Love_** •_•

"Tuan, apakah Anda memanggil saya?" tanya seorang pria berkacamata yang sedang berlutut kepada pria yang berada didepannya.

"Ya, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan" kata pria-tepatnya seorang pemuda- yang berdiri menghadap sebuah bingkai foto. "Aku punya sebuah rencana dan aku ingin melakukannya sendiri, jadi kalian hanya tinggal menunggu perintahku untuk menangkap kedua anak itu" lanjut pemuda itu.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa jika Anda yang melakukan itu?" tanya pria itu sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang dan hanya itu satu-satunya agar aku bisa mendekati keluarga Minato. Kau tidak usah khawatirkan itu, Kabuto"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika Anda membutuhkan kami, Anda tinggal menghubungi kami, Toneri- _sama_ " kata Kabuto sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Toneri hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat tangannya, memberi tanda jika Kabuto bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Setelah kepergian Kabuto, Toneri menatap foto keluarganya.

" _Kaa-sama_ aku janji, aku akan membalaskan dendammu dan _Tou-sama_ kepada Minato dan Fugaku. Aku akan membuat mereka merasakan apa yang kita rasakan dulu, bahkan aku akan membuat mereka lebih sengsara daripada kita" kata Toneri kepada foto kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

"Naruko-chan" sapa gadis berambut blonde ketika dia memasuki ruang kelas Naruko. Naruko yang saat itu sedang membaca partitur yang akan dibawakan saat festival nanti, menoleh sebentar kearah sahabatnya itu kemudian kembali menatap kertas partitur itu lagi.

"Ada apa Ino-chan?" tanya Naruko tanpa menatap Ino.

"Tidak. Kau sedang membaca apa Naruko-chan?" tanya Ino balik. Naruko menyodorkan beberapa kertas partitur yang sedang ia pegang kepada Ino. Ino menerima kertas itu, dia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika dia membacanya.

"Ini apa Naruko-chan?" tanya Ino sembari membuka lembar partitur.

"Itu lagu yang akan aku bawakan saat festival nanti" jawabnya sambil mengambil lembaran itu dari tangan sahabatnya.

"Jadi, kau akan ikut festival itu?"

"Ya, aku akan bermain musik bersama sepupunya Hinata-chan" sahut Naruko. Sedangkan Ino menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

" _Ohayou_ " sapa gadis berambut indigo kepada kedua sahabatnya.

" _Ohayou_ Hinata-chan" kata Naruko sambil tersenyum manis. Hinata menatap lembaran partitur diatas meja Naruko dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Bagaimana latihanmu kemarin Naruko-chan?" tanya Hinata sambil meletakkan tasnya dibelakang Naruko. Naruko menghela nafas sebentar.

"Menyenangkan namun sedikit menyebalkan" jawab Naruko.

"Menyebalkan bagaimana?" kini giliran Ino yang bertanya.

"Bagaimana tidak menyebalkan, sejak awal latihan dia hanya menatapku terus menerus. Seakan-akan aku akan menghilang jika dia tidak memalingkan wajahnya dariku" Hinata menahan tawanya mendengar cerita Naruko.

"Mungkin dia terpesona dengan auramu, Naruko-chan" goda Ino.

 **Blusshh~**

Wajah Naruko langsung memerah, membuat kedua sahabatnya tertawa melihatnya.

"A-apa i-itu tidak mungkin" jawabnya terbata-bata semakin membuat kedua sahabatnya terus menggoda dirinya.

" _Mou_ , jangan menggodaku terus Ino-chan, Hinata-chan" rajuk Naruko sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Nah sekarang Hinata-chan bagaimana hubunganmu dengan ketua Osis kita?" tanya Ino dengan nada menggoda, kini giliran Hinata yang merona karena godaan Ino.

"Ah benar, sekali. Gimana Hinata-chan apakah kau berhasil mendekati _baka Aniki_ -ku?" Tanya Naruko antusias, sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam. Jari telunjuknya bermain didepan dadanya. Wajahnya semakin memerah tak ayal kedua gadis didepannya semakin bersemangat untuk menggodanya.

"Nah…Nah itu pangeran kalian datang" pekik Ino ketika Naruto dan Sasuke masuk kekelas bersama-sama. Naruko dan Hinata langsung memerah wajahnya melihat pangeran mereka masuk kedalam kelas.

" _Ohayou_ Naruto, Sasuke-kun" sapa Ino ketika kedua pemuda itu berjalan menuju meja mereka masing-masing.

"Oh _Ohayou_ Ino" balas Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya ber'Hn" ria.

"Wah sebentar lagi masuk" ucap Ino sambil melihat jam tangannya, "Kalau begitu aku kembali kekelas dulu ya" pamitnya kepada Naruko dan Hinata. Naruko langsung mengibaskan tangannya, seakan-akan mengusir Ino dari kelasnya. Ino hanya cekikikan melihat Naruko dan Hinata salah tingkah akibat godaannya tadi. Setelah Ino keluar dari kelas mereka, bel masuk berbunyi. Naruto langsung duduk dikursinya.

"Kau kenapa Naruko? Kok wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat wajah sang adik yang memerah.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa kok _Nii-san_ " jawab Naruko terbata-bata. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

Suasana kelas yang ramai tiba-tiba menghening ketika Anko- _sensei_ memasuki ruang kelas bersama seorang pemuda berambut putih. Naruko terkejut mengetahui siapa pemuda itu.

" _Ohayou_ " sapa Anko- _sensei_ saat dia menaruh buku-buka yang ia bawa diatas meja.

" _Ohayou_ " balas semua siswa dikelas itu.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru. Nah sekarang kau perkenalkan dirimu" kata Anko- _sensei_ mempersilahkan pemuda itu.

"Otsutsuki Toneri, _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu_ " katanya sembari membungkukkan badannya. Ia menatap Naruko yang duduk disamping sang Kakak, kemudian ia menyerigai kearah gadis itu.

"Baiklah Otsutsuki-kun kau boleh duduk dibelakang Uchiha. Uchiha angkat tanganmu" kata Anko- _sensei_. Sasuke menganggkat tangannya sebentar dan langsung menurunkannya. Toneri berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang Sasuke. Dan pelajaran hari inipun dimulai.

* * *

Naruto terus melirik kearah belakang, tepatnya kearah pemuda bernama Otsutsuki Toneri itu. Ia terus mengawasi pemuda itu, sejak pertemuan mereka ditaman kemarin membuat dirinya semakin waspada terhadap pemuda itu.

" _Nii-san_ " panggil Naruko membuat ia menoleh kearah sang adik.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

" _Nii-san_ sedang melihati siapa sih? Sejak tadi kulihat kau terus menoleh kearah belakang" bisik Naruko.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak kok. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Hanya sedikit bosan" jawabnya sambil mencatat. Naruko mengangguk pelan, kemudian melanjutkan menulis. Naruto langsung menoleh kearah belakang, namun sekarang ia sedikit berhati-hati agar kegiatannya ini tidak mencurigakan.

' _Aku benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk jika kami berdekatan dengan pemuda itu_ '

•_• ** _Love_** •_•

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, dan ruangan kelas pun langsung terasa sepi karena semua siswa pergi ke area kantin sekolah maupun bercengkrama dengan teman-teman mereka diluar kelas. Didalam kelas 3-1, Naruko sedang membaca partitur-partitur lagu yang akan ia bawakan bersama Sasuke. Ia terus mengulang dan sesekali membayangkan ia memainkan lagu itu dengan biola kesayangannya. Namun bayangannya menghilang ketika sosok pemuda berambut putih berdiri disampingnya.

"Hai Naruko-san" sapanya.

"Oh Hai Toneri-san. Ada apa Toneri-san?" Tanya Naruko sambil menaruh lembaran partitur itu diatas mejanya.

"Umm, aku mau meminta tolong padamu untuk menemaniku berkeliling sekolah. Aku tak tau harus meminta tolong kepada siapa, dan disini hanya kau yang aku kenal" katanya sambil menggaruk rambutnya. Naruko mengangguk kepala dan ber'oh' ria.

"Baiklah, mumpung kedua sahabatku sedang keluar dan aku sedang tidak sibuk, aku akan mengantarkanmu keliling gedung" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, _arigatou_. _Gomen_ aku merepotkanmu" kata Toneri dengan nada menyesal.

Naruko hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak apa-apa Toneri-san. Aku senang kok membantumu. Ayo kita berangkat" ajaknya sembari berjalan keluar ruang kelasnya. Toneri menyerigai puas.

' _Langkah pertama mendekati salah satu anak Minato berhasil_ '

* * *

"Oii Naruto kenapa tampang wajahmu serius seperti itu?" Tanya Kiba saat mereka duduk dimeja tempat biasa mereka duduk ketika waktu istirahat. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia terus kepikiran tentang pemuda itu. Apalagi pemuda itu berusaha mendekati adiknya. Firasatnya terus mengatakan jika pemuda itu sangat berbahaya. Tapi dia tidak bisa memberitahu kepada siapapun tentang pemuda itu. Dia tidak punya bukti jika pemuda itu berbahaya. Ia menghela nafasnya. Tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk, iamenghadap kearah belakang.

"Teme-"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, Naruto" kata Sasuke. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oke, ayo kita pergi keatap saja. Kita bisa membicarakannya disana" ajak Naruto. Ia berpamitan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya sebelum ia beranjak pergi menuju atap bersama Sasuke.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto _to the point_ ketika mereka sudah berada di atap. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Ini tentang pemuda bernama Otsutsuki Toneri" jawabnya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya didinding. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" Sasuke menatap kearah Sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Aku merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda itu" ucapnya sambil menatap langit. Naruto terkejut, berarti bukan hanya dirinya yang merasakan hal yang tidak beres dengan pemuda itu.

"Ya aku juga merasakannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa jika pemuda itu berbahaya, terutama untuk Naruko" jelasnya. Sasuke kembali menatap kearah Naruto, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Kita harus terus mengawasi pemuda itu. Aku yakin dia mempunyai rencana yang tidak baik buat kita" Naruto mengangguk. Ya, mereka harus terus mengawasi pemuda itu.

•_• ** _Love_** •_•

Itachi membaca beberapa laporan yang berada dimeja kerjanya, hingga sebuah ketukan menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

"Masuk" seorang wanita masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Maaf Pak, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda" kata wanita itu.

"Suruh dia masuk" wanita itu mengangguk pelan kemudian dia keluar dari ruangan itu. Tak beberapa lama seorang pemuda berpakaian polisi memasuki ruangannya.

"Apa kabar Itachi?" Tanya pemuda itu ketika ia berdiri didepan Itachi. Presdir muda itu tersenyum lebar.

"Baik, bagaimana dengan dirimu Shisui?"

"Baik. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu sejak aku berangkat ke Amerika"

"Ya, oh ya silahkan duduk" kata Itachi mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanyanya ketika melihat Shisui duduk dihadapannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku beritahu kepadamu" ucapnya sembari memberikan sebuah laporan yang ia bawa. Itachi menerima laporan tersebut.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sembari membuka lembaran laporan itu. Onyxnya membulat saat membaca beberapa kalimat disana.

"Itu laporan terbaru tentang peristiwa 8 tahun yang lalu. Peristiwa pembunuhan Paman Fugaku" jelas Shisui. Itachi seakan tak percaya dengan laporan tersebut. Ia terus mengulang dan berharap ia tidak salah membaca tulisan itu.

"Ja-jadi selama ini-"

"Ya, selama ini paman Fugaku disekap oleh seseorang, dan mayat yang kita temukan digudang yang terbakar itu bukan mayat beliau. Ada seseorang yang memanipulasi data DNA milik paman dan membuat seolah-olah paman sudah meninggal. Padahal yang sebenarnya beliau disekap disuatu tempat" jelas Shisui.

"Ba-bagaimana kau mengetahui ini?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ada salah satu anak buahku yang menyamar menjadi bawahan dari anggota yang menyulik dan menyekap paman. Ia menemukan paman di penjara bawah tanah. Ia juga tidak percaya jika paman berada disana. Dan memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Bawahanku mencoba menanyai paman kenapa beliau ada disana, paman menjawab jika ketua kelompok mereka ingin memanfaatkan kejeniusan paman untuk perusahaan mereka agar perusahaan mereka bisa menjatuhkan perusahaan Uchiha, Namikaze, dan Hyuga. Namun paman menolak bekerjasama dengan mereka. Dan akhirnya beliau dipenjara disana selama 8 tahun"

Itachi tak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Ia tak menyangka jika ayahnya masih hidup dan berada di suatu tempat, disekap selama 8 tahun.

"Shisui bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu" ucap Itachi sambil menghapus airmatanya. "Tolong selamatkan _Tou-san_ dan tolong sembunyikan fakta ini dari _Kaa-san_ maupun Sasuke"

"Tentu sobat, aku dan teman-teman akan menyelamatkan paman dan menangkap penjahat itu untukmu, Sasuke, dan Bibi Mikoto" kata Shisui.

" _Arigatou_ " ucap Itachi tulus.

" _Dou itashimashite_ "

...

...

...

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter7:Masa Lalu Toneri dan Otsutsuki

 **Dinding Author**

 _Hora Minna-san_

Blue's come back again nich membawa FF super geje ini. Semoga gak ada yang bosan dengan FF ini ya~ hohoho ^^ Akhirnya update juga *fiuh~.

Entah kenapa Blue's cepat menyelesaikan chapter ini, biasanya sampai berbulan-bulan. Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian semua.

Oke untuk chapter kali ini, menceritakan masa lalu Toneri dan keluarganya. Dengan sedikit _romance_ Naruhina. Tapi Insya Allah, kedepannya aku usahakan _romance_ kedua pasangan itu akan ku tambah dengan sedikit teka-teki tentunya.

Oke, buat yang udah ngeripew, nge alert and nge fav FF ini aku ucapkan Arigatou gozaimasu m(_ _)m

.

.

.

.

"Shisui bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu" ucap Itachi sambil menghapus airmatanya. "Tolong selamatkan _Tou-san_ dan tolong sembunyikan fakta ini dari _Kaa-san_ maupun Sasuke"

"Tentu sobat, aku dan teman-teman akan menyelamatkan paman dan menangkap penjahat itu untukmu, Sasuke, dan Bibi Mikoto" kata Shisui.

" _Arigatou_ " ucap Itachi tulus.

" _Dou itashimashite_ "

...

...

...

 _ **LOVE**_

Story by

 **Blue's Princess**

Disclamer

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

Pairing

 _ **[Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuga Hinata]**_

 _ **[Uchiha Sasuke – Uzumaki Naruko]**_

Rate

 **T**

Genre

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

Summary

 **Naruto dan Naruko, dua saudara kembar yang sejak kecil hidup di Panti Asuhan, mereka tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua mereka. Bagaimana jika mereka harus diangkat anak oleh Minato dan Kushina? Sedangkan mereka berdua adalah orang tua kandungnya. Bagaimana pula kisah cinta mereka?. Semua peristiwa 17 tahun yang lalu akan terungkap disini**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, Naruto sedikit OOC, alur cepat dan membingungkan**

 **Cerita membosankan, typo berkeliaran, geje dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 _ **~Happy Reading~ ^^**_

"Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto ketika ia melihat Hinata sedang membaca novelnya dikelas. Hinata yang sedang terhanyut dengan novelnya, langsung mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Ya, ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanyanya seraya menutup novelnya, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

 **Deg!**

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika melihat senyuman milik Hinata. Ia berdehem pelan mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Ehm, ka-kau melihat Naruko?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk pelan pipinya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Hmm, aku tidak -tadi saat aku kembali dari perpustakaan, Naruko-chan sudah tidak ada di kursinya. Mu-mungkin dia sedang ke toilet atau ke kantin" jawab Hinata terbata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Tak lupa rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi chubbynya. Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kemana anak itu?" gumamnya pelan. ' _Padahal ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padanya_ ' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa Naruto-kun mencari Naruko-chan?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya i-ingin bilang padanya jika hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan. Soalnya hari ini ruang music sedang dipakai untuk latihan band." Jawab Naruto terbata dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan Hinata.

"Etto~ kalau begitu aku akan pergi mencarinya. Jika Naruko kembali kekelas beritahu dia aku mencarinya. Emm~ maaf menganggu waktu membacamu Hinata-chan" kata Naruto sambil menggarukkan belakang kepalanya. Hinata tertawa geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu itu. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ha'i" Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih ia langsung keluar kelasnya. Ketika ia mengarahkan tubuhnya kearah kanan, Safirnya menangkap sosok gadis berambut kuning berkacamata sedang berjalan bersama pemuda berambut putih. Sesekali gadis itu tertawa bersama dengan pemuda itu. Naruto menggeram marah. Rahangnya mengeras, kedua tangannya menggepal. Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri mereka. Naruko terkejut melihat sang kakak sudah berada didepannya.

" _Nii-san_ -"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto dengan kasarnya menarik tangan Naruko. Sebelum ia berjalan, Naruto berdiri didepan pemuda itu.

"Jauhi adikku, _Tuan_ Otsutsuki!"

Setelah itu dia menarik tangan Naruko, dan berjalan menjauhi Toneri. Sedangkan Toneri menyerigai licik.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menghancurkan rencanaku, _Tuan Muda_ Namikaze" ucapnya menatap dua kakak-adik itu yang menghilang diujung lorong koridor. Ia tidak menyadari jika sosok pemuda berambut raven berdiri tidak jauh darinya, memperhatikannnya sejak tadi.

* * *

Sasuke yang akan memasuki ruang kelasnya, terhenti ketika mendengar suara Naruto yang cukup keras tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Ia menoleh kearah sahabatnya. Ia melihat Naruto menarik tangan Naruko menjauh dari sosok pemuda berambut putih. Setelah kedua saudara kembar itu pergi, ia beralih menatap pemuda itu. Ia jelas melihat jika pemuda itu menyerigai licik saat melihat Naruto dan Naruko yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menghancurkan rencanaku, _Tuan Muda_ Namikaze"

Onyxnya langsung membulat ketika ia mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu benar-benar sangat berbahaya.

' _Aku harus memberitahu Naruto tentang ini. Mereka berdua benar-benar dalam bahaya_ ' batinnya. Ia langsung berbalik dan memasuki kelasnya, saat dia melihat Toneri berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Hinata" panggil Sasuke ketika ia berada didepan meja sepupunya. Hinata terlonjak. Buku yang tadi dia pegang jatuh ke atas meja Tangannya mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Sasuke- _nii_ , kau membuatku terkejut" Kata Hinata sambil terus mengelus dadanya.

"Jauhi anak baru itu!" ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Apa maksud _Nii-san_?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Jauhi dia, apapun yang terjadi jauhi dia. Jangan pernah berhubungan dengan dia. Aku merasakan jika dia sangat berbahaya bagi kita. Kau mengerti, Hyuga Hinata!" Hinata yang tidak mengerti maksud kakak sepupunya ini, hany mengangguk pelan. Sasuke mengusap pelan rambut sepupunya itu sebelum ia berjalan menuju mejanya.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

" _Nii-san_ lepasin, sakit"

Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Naruko yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, sebelum melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

" _Nii-san_ -"

"Jauhi Toneri!" kata Naruto dengan tegas.

Naruko memandangi saudaranya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia terus mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit sakit itu.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil menatap bola mata yang sama persis dengan dirinya.

"Dia berbahaya" jawab Naruto singkat, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ber-berbahaya? Dia tidak berbahaya _Nii-san_. Toneri-san itu orangnya baik, tidak seperti yang _Nii-san_ katakan" ujar Naruko dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran sang Kakak. Selama ia bersama Toneri tadi, ia tidak merasa jika pemuda itu berbahaya seperti yang Kakaknya ucapkan. Ia tak mungkin salah dengan perasaannya. Naruko benar-benar bisa merasakan jika pemuda itu tidak memiliki niat jahat kepadanya.

Mungkin kakaknya hanya khawatir jika kejadian 7 tahun lalu terulang kembali. Kejadian ketika dirinya diculik oleh sekelompok orang tak dikenal saat ia pulang dari tempat les biolanya. Waktu itu, ia baru saja pulang dari tempat lesnya yang tak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Namikaze. Tiba-tiba ada 2 orang pria tak dikenal menyergapnya dari belakang dan menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Naruko mencoba memberontak, namun tenaga 2 pria itu lebih kuat daripada dirinya. Tak berapa lama dirinya jatuh pingsan karena bekapan sapu tangan itu. Untung saja Naruto yang saat itu sedang menjemputnya, melihat dirinya diangkat menuju sebuah mobil yang terpakir tidak jauh dari sana. Dengan heroic, Naruto memukul kedua penculik itu dengan kayu balok lalu berteriak dengan keras. Kedua penculik itu langsung kabur setelah meletakkan tubuhnya ditrotoar. Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto langsung over protectif kepadanya. Walaupun ia sudah mengikuti club karate, namun Naruto tetap saja over protectif kepadanya. Dan kini ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap siscom saudara kembarnya ini.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus jauhi dia. Aku tidak mau kau celaka, Naruko?" pinta Naruto. Dari nada suaranya, dia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Naruko hanya menatap heran. Tidak mungkin Toneri akan menyelakainya. Namun, sebagian hatinya meng-iyakan perkataan Kakaknya. Tapi, egonya mengatakan jika itu hanya perasaannya.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau harus menjauhinya. Kau mengerti!" potong Naruto sambil menatap Naruko serius.

"Hah, baiklah-baiklah aku akan menjauhi dirinya" kata Naruko mengalah. Naruto tersenyum tipis, kemudian memeluk sang adik.

"Baguslah. Nah sekarang lebih baik kita kembali kekelas, sebentar lagi masuk" ajak Naruto. Naruko mengangguk pelan, lalu menyusul sang kakak yang kini berjalan didepannya.

"Oh ya ada satu lagi" ucap Naruto membuat Naruko menoleh kearahnya. "Hari ini tidak ada latihan"

"Lho kenapa?" Tanya Naruko

"Hari ini ruang music sedang dipakai anak band, selain itu juga Sasuke-Teme ada urusan dengan Kakaknya." Naruko hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Umm, hari ini aku harus pergi kekantor _Tou-san_ , jadi kau pulang sendiri tidak apa-apakan?"

Naruko mengangguk, "Hmm, baiklah tidak masalah. Nanti aku akan pulang bersama Ino-chan. _Nii-san_ tidak perlu khawatir"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku percaya kepadamu"

Naruko tersenyum lebar, kemudian merangkul lengan Naruto. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ruang kelas.

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua siswa-siswi yang berada diruang kelas mereka langsung bergegas membereskan alat tulis mereka. Setelah _Sensei_ yang mengajar mata pelajaran itu memberikan salam dan berjalan keluar kelas, semua siswa-siswi itu langsung membubarkan diri. Berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Naruko-chan!" panggil Ino ketika dia berada didepan ruang kelas 3-1. "Jadi pulang bersamakan?"

Naruko mengangguk dengan antusias. Ino langsung merangkul lengan gadis berambut kuning itu, dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Diperjalan, mereka terus mengobrol diselingi dengan gurauan dari Naruko.

 **Tin~ Tin~**

Suara klakson mobil hitam menginterupsikan pembicaraan mereka. Kaca pintu mobil hitam itu terbuka.

"Naruko-san" sapa pemilik mobil.

"Toneri-san!" seru Naruko ketika mengenal pemilik mobil.

"Kalian mau pulang" Tanya Toneri, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ino dan Naruko.

"Mau aku antar" tawar Toneri.

"Ah, ti-tidak terima kasih Toneri-san. Kami naik bis saja." Tolak Naruko halus. Ia menginggat perintah Naruto untuk menjauhi Toneri.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Naruko mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. _Jaa ne_ " pamit Toneri, kemudian mobil hitam itu pergi menjauhi dua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu.

"Kenapa ditolak sih, padahal lumayan kita dapat tumpangan gratis" ucap Ino dengan nada kesal.

"Habisnya Naruto- _Nii_ menyuruhku untuk menjauhi dia. Selain itu, aku juga tidak enak kepada Toneri-san" sahut Naruko sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Ino menghela nafas. Memaklumi sifat Naruko yang sangat patuh dengan saudara kembarnya.

"Hah, baiklah. Sebaiknya kita segera naik bis sebelum bis itu pergi" ujar Ino menunjuk bis yang baru saja berhenti di halte sekolah mereka.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

Naruto langsung memasuki kantor setelah ia memakirkan mobilnya. Sepanjang jalan ia terus disapa oleh karyawan-karyawan disana yang dibalas senyuman olehnya. Ia tidak terkejut dengan pemandangan seperti ini, karena semua karyawan di perusahaan itu sudah mengenal baik dirinya maupun Naruko. Jadi tidak heran, jika anak dari CEO ini sering mengunjungi kantor mereka. Apalagi Naruto yang kini mulai membantu sang ayah, Namikaze Minato, mengurus perusahaan. Karena suatu hari nanti, ia akan mewarisi perusahaan ini, dan menggantikan posisi sang ayah. Oleh karena itu, ia sudah dilatih sejak beberapa minggu ini untuk siap menjadi pemimpin serta pewaris utama perusahaan Namikaze.

 **Ting~**

Naruto langsung keluar dari lift ketika pintu lift itu terbuka dan berjalan menuju ruangan sang ayah.

" _Konnichiwa_ Naruto- _sama_ " Sapa Sara.

" _Konnichiwa_ Sara-san. _Tou-san_ ada diruangan?" Tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

"Beliau sedang ada _meeting_ diluar dengan Tachibana-san. Sebentar lagi Minato- _sama_ akan segera kembali ke kantor. Beliau berpesan supaya Naruto- _sama_ menunggu Beliau di ruangannya." jawab Sara sambil melihat jadwal kegiatan yang ada di komputernya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Arigatou_ Sara-san" ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu ruang kerja milik sang ayah. Sara mengangguk pelan, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

* * *

"Ya ampun _Kaa-san_ , bukannya kita hanya berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Kenapa malah berbelanja banyak sekali? Memangnya kita akan kedatangan tamu hari ini?" keluh Naruko sambil melirik troli belanjaan didepannya. Kushina hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar keluhan putrinya.

"Nanti kau akan tau sendiri, Naru-chan" Naruko memutar bola matanya sambil mendesah pelan. Mereka berjalan menuju bagian khusus ikan. Saat Kushina akan mengambil salah satu ikan segar disana, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyenggol tangannya yang kebetulan juga mengambil ikan yang sama. Kushina menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh kearah pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Mikoto-chan?!" pekik Kushina

"Lho Kushina-chan, kau berbelanja juga?" Tanya Mikoto yang juga terkejut dengan kehadiran Kushina.

"Iya, Mikoto-chan"

"Oh, kau sama siapa?" Tanya Mikoto. Onyxnya menangkap sosok Naruko dibelakang Kushina.

" _Konnichiwa_ Mikoto- _Baasan_ " sapa Naruko ketika mata mereka bertatapan.

"Oh, _Konnichiwa_ Naruko-chan" balas Mikoto, "Jadi kau hanya bersama Naruko-chan Kushina? Kemana Naruto-kun, biasanya kalian bersama dia?"

"Oh dia, hari ini dia mulai membantu ayahnya di perusahaan. Kau sendiri sama siapa Mikoto-chan?" Tanya Kushina sambil memberikan ikan yang telah ia pilih kepada petugas disana untuk dibersihkan.

"Sasuke" jawab Mikoto sembari menimang-nimang ikan yang akan dia beli. Kushina hanya ber'oh' ria, sedangkan Naruko. Wajahnya sudah mulai merona ketika mendengar nama pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Naru-chan, wajahmu memerah! Kau tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Kushina khawatir. Naruko langsung menggeleng cepat, tangannya ia kibaskan didepan dadanya. Ia tertawa canggung.

' _Apa-apaan aku ini! Kenapa bisa merona seperti ini sih gara-gara mendengar namanya? Memalukan!_ ' batinnya berteriak.

"Hah, ya ampun kau ini! Ku kira kau sakit, sayang" kata Kushina lega, ia mengusap pelan rambut pirang sang putri. Naruko hanya meringis dengan perlakuan sang ibu, rona merah kembali menghiasi kedua pipi achubbynya.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Mikoto menginterupsi kegiatan ibu dan anak ini.

"Ya sepertinya begitu" jawab Kushina melirik trolli belanjaannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Ada beberapa barang yang belum aku beli. _Jaa ne_ Kushina, Naruko-chan" pamit Mikoto mengangkat keranjang belanjaanya, yang dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Kushina.

"Ayo kita ke kasir" ajak Kushina.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

" _Tou-sama, Okaa-sama_ " gumam lirih pemuda berambut putih menatap foto kedua orang tuanya yang berada di dinding ruang kerjanya. Tangannya mengelus pelan foto itu, airmatanya mengalir dari kedua kelopak matanya.

ia tidak menginggat begitu jelas tentang kedua orang tuanya sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi. Saat itu dia masih sangat kecil. Ia hanya bisa mendengar cerita tentang kedua orang tuanya dari sekretaris sekaligus pengawal pribadinya, Otsutsuki Kinshiki. Ia telah mendengar banyak cerita dari Kinshiki, bahwa Namikaze Minato dan Uchiha Fukagulah yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu apa alasannya Namikaze Minato dan Uchiha Fukagu membunuh kedua orang tuanya 15 tahun yang lalu. Ia menggepalkan kedua tangannya, rahangnya mengeras menginggat itu semua.

 _ **Flashback~**_

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou, Toneri" ucap Otsutsuki Kaguya kepada putra tunggalnya, ia memegang sebuah kue tart yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Toneri- putranya- tersenyum lebar. Hari ini tepatnya 12 February, ia berulang tahun yang kedua. Sang ibu menaruh kue itu diatas meja makan, tepatnya didepan Toneri kecil. Toneri terus mengoceh tidak jelas, dari raut wajahnya terlihat ia sangat senang dengan kuenya. Otsutsuki Kaguya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi putranya yang baru menginjak 2 tahun itu. Kemudian ia mencium pipi gembil sang putra sebelum ia menata makan malam diatas meja makan. Toneri kecil berusaha meraih kue yang berada didepannya, membuat sang ibu terkekeh pelan._

" _Tunggu Tou-sama pulang baru kita makan kuenya" ucap Kaguya lembut. Ia mengusap pelan rambut putih milik putranya yang langsung cemberut karena tidak mendapatkan kuenya._

" _Tadaima"_

" _Okaerinasai" balas Otsutsuki Kaguya dari ruang makan. Ia melepaskan apronnya dan menyuruh pengasuh Toneri menjaga putranya sebentar, lalu beranjak menuju ruang depan, menyambut suami tercintanya yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya._

" _Ku kira kau lupa hari ini, anata" sindir Kaguya kepada suaminya. Suaminya hanya tertawa pelan._

" _Haha, tidak mungkin aku melupakannya. Hari ini, hari yang istimewa buat putra kita. Aku tidak mau melewatkan hari istimewa itu" sahut suaminya sebelum ia mengecup lembut bibir sang istri. Kaguya hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia langsung menyuruh suaminya membersihkan badannya sebelum makan malam._

* * *

" _Cepat lari dari sini, Kaguya!" perintah Momoshiki sambil memukul beberapa orang yang mendekatinya._

" _Ta-tapi anata-"_

" _Tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat pergi dari sini! Biar aku yang menghalangi mereka. Kau dan Toneri harus selamat!" bentak Momoshiki._

 _Kaguya langsung pergi menuju pintu belakang. Toneri tertidur pulas didekapannya, tanpa mengetahui apa yang baru saja kedua orang tuanya hadapi. Terdengar sebuah tembakan dari arah ruang depan, tempat dimana suaminya berada. Kaguya tidak dapat memendung airmatanya. Isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia mendekap erat putranya sambil terus berlari._

" _Cepat cari istri dan anak si Brengsek itu!" perintah seseorang._

 _Ia semakin panic. Ia harus menyelamatkan putranya._

" _Kaguya-sama!" seru seorang pria dari arah pintu belakang. Kaguya menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum lega. Pria itu berjalan mendekati wanita berambut putih itu._

" _Bawa Toneri pergi dari sini, Kinshiki" kata Kaguya sambil menyerahkan putranya yang masih tertidur itu kepada sosok pria didepannya. Kinshiki- pria itu- menerima Toneri dan memandang majikannya dengan pandangan bingung._

" _Bagaimana dengan Anda, Kaguya-sama?" Tanya Kinshiki._

" _Jangan pedulikan aku. Yang penting Toneri selamat. Aku mohon Kinshiki, bawa Toneri pergi dari sini. Aku akan menghadang mereka agar kau bisa kabur dari tempat ini" jawab Kaguya._

" _Ta-tapi-"_

" _Aku mohon. Bawa dia ketempat yang aman" potong Kaguya. Kinshiki hanya mengangguk lemah._

" _Baiklah. Saya akan membawa Tuan Muda pergi dari sini" ucap Kinshiki sambil menatap sendu majikannya._

 _Kaguya tersenyum lemah. "Arigatou, Kinshiki"_

 _Kemudian ia menatap putranya untuk terakhir kalinya. Airmatanya turun dengan deras membayangkan putra semata wayangnya tumbuh sendirian tambah kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya. Ia mengecup kening putranya untuk terakhir kalinya._

" _Okaa-sama akan selalu menyayangimu. Selalu. Jadi, tumbuhlah menjadi pria yang kuat seperti Otou-sama. Kami berdua akan selalu mencintaimu dan menjagamu di surga" bisik Kaguya._

 _Terdengar langkah kaki mendekati mereka. Kaguya langsung menyuruh Kinshiki pergi dari tempat ini. Kinshiki dengan berat hati berjalan menuju halaman belakang Mansion ini dengan membawa Toneri. Kaguya menatap Kinshiki yang telah pergi menjauh membawa putranya._

' _Kami-sama, kumohon selamatkan putraku' do'anya dalam hati._

* * *

 _13 tahun kemudian._

 _Seorang pemuda berambut putih berdiri didepan foto kedua orangtuanya. Ia memandang sendu foto itu. Diusianya yang ke 15, ia harus menahan beban perusahaan yang ia pimpin. Otsutsuki Toneri- pemuda itu- adalah pewaris tunggal salah satu perusahaan besar dibidang property. Perusahaan yang didirikan oleh sang ayah. Dia adalah salah satu CEO termuda. Ia terpaksa memikul beban itu karena kedua orang tuanya tewas karena dibunuh 13 tahun yang lalu. Ia satu-satunya korban yang selamat dari peristiwa pembunuhan yang menewaskan kedua oran tuanya. Yang ia ketahui dari sekretaris sekaligus pengawalnya, Otsutsuki Kinshiki, dalang pembunuhan itu adalah Namikaze Minato dan Uchiha Fugaku. Namun entah kenapa, mereka berdua tidak ditahan oleh polisi atas pembunuhan itu. Seolah-olah kejadian itu hanya pembunuhan biasa oleh perampok bersenjata yang merampok ke rumahnya. Karena alasan itulah, ia dendam kepada mereka dan berniat membalaskan dendam kepada Namikaze Minato dan Uchiha Fugaku._

" _Aku bersumpah, aku akan membuat kalian menderita seperti apa yang aku rasakan sekarang!" sumpahnya didepan foto kedua orang tuanya._

 _ **Flashback off~**_

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

Seorang pria parubaya duduk di pojok ruangan penjara bawah tanah. Kepalanya menunduk kebawah. Kedua tangannya memeluk lututnya. Tiba-tiba pintu jeruji besi itu terbuka. Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya. Nampak seorang pemuda berwajah pucat masuk membawa nampan berisi makanan. Sang pemuda tersenyum singkat kepadanya.

"Ini makan siang Anda, _Fugaku_ - _sama_ " kata pemuda itu sambil meletakkan nampan makanan itu. Fugaku- pria itu- hanya menatap makanan itu dengan pandangan tak berminat. Pemuda itu mengerti jika pria didepannya ini tidak akan memakannya. Ia menoleh kearah belakang, memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. Setelah yakin tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya, pemuda itu duduk didepan Fugaku.

"Saya telah memberikan informasi kepada atasan saya jika Anda masih hidup, Fugaku- _sama_. Dan atasan saya berjanji akan segera menyelamatkan Anda dari sini" kata Pemuda itu dengan serius. Fugaku tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargaku?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Anda tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab pemuda itu. Fugaku menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia bersyukur keluarganya baik-baik saja.

"Hn, _arigatou_ Sai" Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum.

•_• _ **Love**_ •_•

"Bagaimana dengan anak itu?" Tanya seorang pria kepada salah satu bawahannya.

"Sempurna, seperti yang kita rencanakan. Anak itu sudah memulai aksinya untuk menghancurkan Namikaze Minato" jawab bawahannya. Pria itu menyerigai lebar, ia memutar gelas yang berada ditangannya. Semua rencana yang ia susun dari dulu akan terwujud.

"Dasar pemuda bodoh!" ucapnya sambil menyesap _wine_ -nya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya bawahannya itu. Pria itu meletakkan gelasnya di meja yang berada di sebelahnya. Seorang wanita berambut merah datang dan duduk dengan manja dipangkuan pria tersebut.

"Kita diam saja dulu, nikmati saja pertunjukan yang akan ditampilkan anak itu" jawab Pria itu kemudian mencium leher wanita yang berada dipangkuannya. Wanita itu mendesah akibat perlakuan pria itu. Bawahannya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi, _Kabuto_ " ucap Pria itu kemudian. Kabuto langsung undur diri meninggalkan Tuannya yang sedang bercumbu dengan wanitanya itu.

' _Sebentar lagi kalian akan tamat, Minato_ '

...

...

...

TBC


End file.
